I'd Be Lonely Without You
by ShadowDancer99
Summary: welp, we're back at the castle and it seems Yuna's gonna put on a performance for Sora and Kairi's dance. also, Kai gets a new outfit from Yuna and the group. at the end of the song, what happens? big surprise! find out! please r&R!
1. When Will You Return?

this is a story about love. a-duh!!!!! u wouldn't be here if it was about something else. am i right!!?

* * *

**_Ch. 1: When Will You Return?_**

It was a warm, sunny day on Destiny Island as Kairi, 15, walked out of her old treehouse with her school uniform still on her. It's so beautiful out today. I wish Sora and Riku were here to see this.Kairi slightly turned red as she remembered Sora's smile and brown, spiky hair. The last time she saw him was a year ago, after he had found out she was a princess... and a Keyblade Master.

**FLASHBACK: 1 Year Ago...**

Kairi looked up at the sky where she slowly saw Sora disappear.

"Sora..."

She collapsed onto the sand and cried.

_Now there's no one to comfort me. They're all... gone.  
_  
Three floating girls appeared infront of Kairi. The girl in the middle had short, brown hair, but the back of her hair on the bottom was long. Her eyes were both blue and green. On her left was the goth chick of the group. Her hair was silver/gray and she wore black which brought out her red eyes. Finally, the one on her right had blonde, long hair with braids and bright, green eyes. The girl in the middle touched the ground and reached for Kair's head.

"Yunie what are you doing? We're not even supposed to be here."

"I know, but... I had to. I hate to see a princess cry. " Yuna said.

"Paine. Tell her."

"Rikku's right. We're treasure hunters... not therapists."Paine replied.

Kairi looked up. " Wh-who are you?"

"We know how you feel, ... not being with friends or family." Yuna said comfortingly.

"Please... I need to be alone."

Yuna floated back up in the air. " Just remember our name. The Gullwings."

Kairi looked back at the sand. The Gullwings disappered.

**END**

_The Gullwings.. They're my closest friends next to Sora and Selphie. We talk everyday. They're great guardians_

too. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine magically appeared behind Kairi. She turned around.

"What's up?!" Kairi said with happiness in her voice.

"You ready for the Halloween Dance?!" Rikku screamed.

Kairi nodded her head and said, " Yep! Got my costume and makeup."

"And... date?!!!" Rikku said while tapping Kairi's nose.

Kairi turned back around to look at the sand below.

"Well... i'm not gonna actually go with anyone." Kairi said.

"Why not?" Paine asked.

Kairi looked up at the sky._ That's where I last saw you._

"Oh." Yuna said. She touched Kai's shoulder.

"He'll come back. He promised, didn't he?"

"Yeah Yuna, but, it's already been almost a year and i'm about to lose all hope of him ever coming back."

Yuna moved back and said, "Don't ever lose hope."

Kairi turned back around and looked at the Gullwings.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Sucks doesn't it? oh well. I'll take any comments.


	2. Halloween Depression

here's chapter 2! YAY!!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Halloween Depression_**

The next day, Kairi got ready for the Halloween Dance that was going to be that night. She dressed as a dead bride with partially ripped up, dirty white wedding dress and a white headband with dead looking roses on it and attached to it was a long, white cloth that went down to her ankles. The dress itself went from her lower chest to the floor with the back of the dress dragging. Kairi put on pale colored make up all over her skin and added black eyleliner to her eyes. _Wow. I actually look dead._ Rikku floated towards Kairi with black and red lipstick in her hand.

"So which one?" Rikku asked.

"Definetly black." Kairi answered.

Rikku handed Kairi the black lipstick and Kai put it on.

"There." Kairi said.

She turned around and showed the Gullwings her look.

"Well?"

"Yay!" Rikku shouted.

"Awesome!" Yuna said.

"Ya look good." Paine told Kairi.

Kairi smiled and walked to the door. She slipped on her white heels.

"So you guys goin' out tonight?" Kairi asked.

"We're gonna watch over the house, maybe pass out candy." Yuna replied.

"Okay. Well, see ya later."

Kai left and shut the door leaving the Gullwings to stare at eachother.

"It's so sad." Paine said.

"What is?" Rikku asked.

"The fact that she lives in this house alone. No family." Paine said with depression in her voice.

"It is, but she'll never be alone. She has us." Yuna told Paine while floating up to her.

"We won't be here forever y'know. We have work to do, and brother wants us to come back soon." Paine said.

"We will." Yuna said while looking at the door.

When Kairi arrived at the school's gymnasium, fake spiders hung everywhere with their webs. She saw all of her classmates amd looked at what they were wearing and who they were with._ Geez. They all have dates._ Kai walked over to a table where the school staff served dark red punch and jello. She looked around once more and noticed on the walls hung dead people that looked so cheap and they weren't even scary. She saw Selphie running towards her. She dressed as a vampire with a long, black cape, short black dress, amd fake teeth. She also straightened her light brown/orange hair.

"I like your hair. Should be a new look for you." Kairi said.

"Thanks." Tilmitt replied.

While they talked a group of three girls walked over to where Kairi and Selphie were.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised Kai, you actually look normal."

"What do you want Alex?" Kai asked.

"I'm just complementing you." Alex said.

"Go away, now!" Kairi screamed in her face.

"I'm not gonna complement you on your attitude though. You've been with those idiotic clowns for so long, that you're actually acting like one."

"They're not idiotic! They're my friends!"

"No wonder you're part of the circus. You're a loser, like they are." Alex said being mean.

"Just go away Alex." Selphie commanded.

"Whatever Selphie. Why don't you join Kai in the circus."

Alex laughed while she walked away. Kairi caught her saying,

"At least I have a real boyfriend! Not made up!"

Kairi looked at the ground.

"Don't let her get to you Kai." Selphie said comfortingly.

_He's not made up. He's real. I know he's still out there somewhere. I just know it._

Kairi started for the exit.

"Kai? Kairi?" Selphie said.

Selphie walked behind her and touched her right shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. You know sh'e wrong."

"No." Kairi said and turned around to face Selphie. "She's not wrong. I do have someone made up. The boy that  
i'm thinking of is just in my imagination. He'll never come to life,... he's never gonna come back either. He'll just  
be in my imagination forever. And we both know that when you imagine about someone or something, it's just  
one big fake lie." Kairi turned back around and left the gymnasium. Selphie stood in the same place she was  
and watched as the door closed. _Kairi._

Kairi walked towards the bridge down the street. She crossed her arms because of the cold wind blowing in her  
face. When she reached the bridge, she looked at the island that stood before her. Walking across the bridge,  
Kairi made sure that the back of her dress did not go into the water. In seconds, she reached the sand and took  
off her heels to feel the freezing sand. Kai looked up and gazed at the moon and stars. _Sora, please, if you're_  
_still out there... come home._

**_Disney Castle:_**

Donald and Goofy walked into the King's Throne and saw their King sitting down in his chair, looking up at the  
ceiling. When they reached him, they bowed and began to talk.

"Your Majesty." Donald and Goofy said.

King Mickey put his head straight and sat up.

"Where's Sora?" The King asked.

"I think he's sleepin' sir." Goofy answered.

"Is it really over?" Donald asked the King.

King Mickey closed his eyes.

"For now, yes. But nothing is officially over."

Sora's Room:

On the queensize bed layed a 15 year old boy who wielded the legendary Keyblade, the key to saving the worlds  
from darkness. His blue eyes stared at the wide ceiling while he tapped his left foot in the air. He closed his eyes  
and thought for the time being._ It's October 31st and i'm stuck in this damn castle looking at the ceiling. I've fought  
heartless and that Ansem guy and not one break! I promised Kairi i'd come back. Some friend I am._ He turned  
around to his side and covered 1/2 of his face in his pillow._ What am I doing here? I mean i'm not doing anything_  
_now. I might as well go see her._ Sora sat up and slipped on his shoes. _I'm coming Kai, I'm coming._

* * *

well, that's ch.2


	3. Reunion

nothing to say. JUST READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Reunion**_

Kairi stared at the blue ocean. It came up to her and then back. She liked the feeling of the cold sand between  
her toes. A pink seashell wased up near her foot and she picked it up. Kairi looked at it and thought of the day  
she, Sora, and Riku picked shells when they were younger. Sora always ended up losing his, but Kairi always  
found him new ones to keep. He was so happy. _I wish I could see his face again._ Her dress started to get damp  
from the water so she stood up and looked towards the town. _Maybe I should go back. But that Alex! I hate her  
so much! She's always complaining how fat she is, but she looks like a twig! Not everybody is like her! Or at  
least, I hope not. I know Selphie will never be like that brat and neither will I.  
_  
"Pretty, is it not?"

Kairi turned around quickly to see a man with long, silver/gray hair and bright orange eyes. His skin was a little on theorange side, but it was an okay tan. He wore a black coat and looked just a little buff.

"Wh-who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Forgive me my princess. I am Xemnas." He answered.

"How did you know I was a princess?"

"I know many things about you Princess Kairi. You mysteriously appeared on this little island at 6. And you miss  
someone dearly, don't you?"

Kairi looked at the ground and whispered, "Sora."

Xemnas walked towards her.

"Would you like to see him?" Xemnas asked in a peaceful voice.

She looked at him and said, "You could do that?"

"Of course. Anything for a princess."

Kairi looked towards the town again and back at Xemnas.

"I-I can't. At least, not now."

" Hmph That's too bad." He closed his eyes and smiled sinisterly.

"You're gonna have to come with me anyway."

"What?!"

A black and purple smoke surrounded Kairi and slowly lifted her off the ground.

"Lemme go!!!" Kai screamed.

"Sorry princess. Business must be taken care of and you're that that business."

Her eyes widened as she struggled to free herself.

"Don't waist your breath. You won't be able to break free."

He walked towards her and pulled up her chin.

"Don't touch me."

"I remember that phrase. You'll find out soon enough dear."

"Somebody help!"

"Useless little girl."

"Let her go."

Kairi looked at the shadowed figure under the big tree._ Who is that?_ Xemnas looked at Kairi in disappointment.

"We'll meet again princess. Now's not the time to fight."

Xemnas disappeared as well as the cloud around Kairi. She fell to the ground and watched as the shadowed  
figure walked towards her.

"Get away from me!" Kairi screamed.

Her Keyblade appeared in her hand as she quickly stood up.

"I'm warning you! I'm high level in martial arts and i'm not afraid to hurt you!"

"Kairi... it's me." The person said with a soft voice.

The Keyblade disappeared as her eyes opened wide. The figure was out of the shadow and now visible.

"Sora. Is it really... you?"

She cautiously walked towards him and touched his cold cheeks, then to his brown, spiky hair.

"You're so cold." Sora said warmly.

He smiled. Kairi started to cry silently and then quickly grabbed Sora and hugged him as tight as he could.

"It's really you. I can't believe it's really you."She said while weeping.

Sora put his arms around her and returned the hug.

"I'm home Kai. I'm home."

"I'm s-so glad you're h-here."

She moved back and wiped her tears.

"I missed you so much Kai."

"I missed you to Sora."

Sora moved back and looked at her from top to bottom.

"Bride?" He asked.

"Yep." She answered.

Sora blushed a little and grabbed Kairi's hands.

"I... I just can't believe i'm finally here with you. I thought i'd never see you again." Sora said.

She looked towards the town.

"C'mon. Let's go to my place."

Kairi held firm to Sora's hand, like she never wanted to let go._ I can't believe it. He's finally here with me. Now we  
can catch up with eachother. Maybe he'll bring me to the castle. Oh i hope so._ Kairi stopped.

"Wait. Where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Don't worry. For a little while it'll be just you and me, you'll see them again soon, don't worry."

She smiled and continued to walk.

* * *

yay! wait, what am i yaying for? 


	4. First Night Together

i got some pretty good reviews!! thank you all! i have a good time reading them!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: First Night Together**_

Kairi turned the doorknob to her small, orange hut and let Sora in. It was dark and Kai tried to turn on the lights  
with the switch, but it wouldn't work.

"Stupid switch." Kairi said.

Suddenly, a big lamp came on and Kairi saw her clown buddies from the circus. On the right was David. He was  
the circus's elephant rider. Kai admired him so much because he could do these difficult tricks that she'd never  
seen before. He wore a big bow tie with a regular black suit on. First of all, he's only 14. That's what amazes Kai  
so much. His hair was brown and he had hazel eyes that were so recognizable to Kai, she just couldn't put her  
finger on it though. On the left was Xavier. He did all the funny clown things like throw pies at people and tell every-  
one these hilarious jokes that Kairi just never got. He was in his 20's, but looked like he was 17. Last was Halley.  
She did all the flexible tricks. She could bend herself into so many weird shapes, you'd think she was some kind  
of stunt person in a complex movie. She was 16 and had red/ orange hair with green eyes.

"Happy Halloween!!" All of the clowns yelled.

Kairi looked at them with a smile on her face while Sora had a "what the hell is going on?" expression on his face.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" Kairi asked.

"We came to say Happy Halloween." Said David.

"Oh... .well, i'm a little busy with something so..." Kai walked up behind them and attempted to push them. " .. if  
you don't mind lea... ving." Kai said while struggling.

David looked at Sora who was looking at them.

"Who's this Kai? You're boyfriend?" David asked.

"Huh? Uh no. He's an old friend." She responded.

Kai moved towards Sora.

"Guys, this is Sora." She said while grabbing his left arm. "We've been best friends since 6."

Halley stared at him and walked up to him.

"You look... important." Halley said.

"What's that mean?" Sora asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Halley said quickly.

Kai let go of his arm and walked up to the group.

"Well listen guys, my friend just came back from vacation and he really needs to stay here for the night so if you  
could leave, that'd be great." Kai said.

"C'mon guys. Let's give them some time together. They probably haven't kissed for weeks." David said.

The clowns walked out and Kairi closed the door.

"We haven't kissed for weeks, huh?"Sora asked.

"Oh Sora!"

Sora laughed then walked up to a small couch, then sat down. Kai walked towards the bathroom across from  
the couch.

"I'll be back. I gotta clean up, Okay?"

"Alright."

She closed the door and Sora got up. He checked her place out and saw it was a pretty comfortable place to live.  
He went up to the chimney in the living room and on top of it was a picture of him and Kairi taking a picture on the  
beach with their cheeks pressed together._ I remember this. The day it was Kai's birthday. Riku took the picture.  
_  
"I can't belive you still have this picture Kai!"

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one when it was your 7th birthday, and I gave you one of those seashell necklaces."

"Oh that one. What makes you think I'd throw that away. That was the best of all the gifts. I loved it!"

"Do you still have it?" Sora asked.

Kai came out of the bathroom with her pj's on. She wore a red tank top with short red sport pants. Her hair was  
tied up in a pony tail.

"Sadly, no. I lost it somewhere on the beach."

"Oh thanks!"

Kairi laughed and sat with him on the couch.

"I missed you." Kairi said.

He faced her.

"I did to."

They looked into eachother's eyes. Sora thought about kissing her, but he just didn't have enough courage to do  
it. _I can't, not yet. It has to be a perfect time.  
_  
"Well, we should get ready for bed. Did you bring any pajamas?"

"Nope. But I could sure use a shower."

"I'll get the pj's while you go take a shower."

Sora got up.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right across the room, where I got undressed."

"Got'cha."

Sora closed the bathroom door while Kai slipped on some sandals and headed out the door. She walked down  
the street and when she passed about 2 houses, she knocked on Selphie's door. Her father answered it. He  
looked like he just came back from his job. His tie was all messed up and his shirt and pants were sagging.

"Kai? I thought you were at the party."He said tiredly.

"Oh. I decided not to go."

"Why're you here? You need something?" Mr. Tilmitt said while yawning.

"Yeah. Could I borrow a pair of long pajama pants, just for tonight?"

Mr. Tilmitt looked at her funny. His eyebrow was up and he stared at her.

"Why?" He asked.

Kairi crossed her arms.

"Well, my house is getting pretty cold and all i have to wear are these short pants. Tonight I could borrow them, if  
you let me of course, and tomorrow i'll go shopping for a few. Then, i'll give these back to you. Washed of  
course." She said.

He looked at her and inhaled.

"All right then."

He closed the door and in seconds, came out with deep blue pajama pants.

"Here. They might be a little big so you may have to tie them up tight."

"Thank you so much!!!" She said happily.

Mr. Tilmitt handed her the pants and she quickly ran up the hill to her house. When she entered the house, she  
saw the Gullwings staring at the bathroom door. _Uh-oh._

Paine turned around, then Yuna and Rikku.

"Kai..." Rikku said with disappoinment in her voice.

"Who's in there?" Paine asked.

"Oh! A friend of mine." Kairi thought quickly.

"Y'know you're lying." Yuna said.

"We just wanna take care of you Kai. You don't have to lie to us." Rikku said while floating towards her.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Paine asked.

"A-a... burglar?"

Yuna put her hands in front of her mouth. Paine's sword appeared in her hand.

"I'm going in." Paine said.

She floated towards the door and reached for the knob.

"Wait!! Okay okay."

Kairi took a breath.

"There's... actually a Keyblade Master in there. I haven't seen him and years and-"

"He?!!!!" Rikku shrieked.

"Umm, yeah." Kairi said.

"That's it." Paine said as she reached for the doorknob.

"It's true! I swear! Sora's in there!"

Paine's hand froze. Yuna looked at her with a straight face and Rikku put her left hand over her mouth.

"She's telling the truth." Yuna finally spoke.

Paine and Rikku looked at her.

"Are you sure Yunie?" Rikku asked as she slowly put her hand down.

Yuna nodded her head. The sword Paine was holding disappeared in midair as she floated back to the group.

"If you say so." Paine said while crossing her arms.

Suddenly, "Hey Kai. Could I get a towel?" Sora asked loud enough.

"Coming!" She said.

When she tried to move, Yuna put her hand infront of her.

"Don't worry. The Gullwings will take care of this." Yuna stold Kairi.

"You go order pizza." Paine said.

Rikku grabbed a towel out of the closet in Kai's bedroom. She opened the door to the bathroom and quickly put  
the towel and pj pants down on the toilet before he had gotten out.

"Thanks Kai!" Sora said.

"Your welcome!!" Rikku said. Realizing he was saying thanks to Kairi, she covered her mouth and closed the  
the door. Paine looked at her.

"Oopsies!" Rikku said.

Kairi picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place number.

"Good evening, can I have one pepperoni pizza and-"

"Supreme! Supreme!" Rikku chanted.

"And one supreme pizza. Thanks." Kairi said as she put the phone down on the reciever.

"Alright Gullwings! We're so ready for this!" Kairi shouted.

Yuna and Rikku hugged her neck, one on each side,and giggled while Paine shook her head, though, with a smile  
on.

* * *

welp... that's ch.4!! yay!!!


	5. Short Dinner

you won't probably like it, but... okay!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Short Dinner**_

Minutes later, Sora came out of the bathroom with the deep blue pajamas on and no shirt. He was still a little  
damp, but it made his skin glisten a little. Sora smelled fresh and clean and looked as though he was ready for a  
weight lifting contest. He stretched up and closed his eyes, then slowly put them down. The Gullwings giggled,  
except for Paine, as they floated infront of him. He opened his eyes and stared at them as he turned red.

"Uhh... who are you?" Sora asked.

"Yuna!"

"Rikku!"

"Paine."

They got into their cheer position.

"Y, R, P!" They yelled.

Kairi walked out of the kitchen to see them already introducing themselves.

"I see you've met my guardians." Kairi said.

"Your... guardians?"

Kai nodded her head. Sora looked at them.

"YRP huh. Okay." Sora confirmed as he walked to the couch to sit down. Rikku floated up to Kai's ear.

"He's very muscular, although, me, Yunie, and Paine would prefer a shirt on him."

Kairi went to her ear.

"I know, but I never asked Selphie's dad for a shirt. Never thought of it." Kai said.

The doorbell rang. Kairi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Drake? I thought you were at the Halloween party." She said.

Drake was one of the very popular teens at school. His face was always clear, never a zit in sight, and his soft,  
black hair, which wasn't that long. He had nice brown eyes and a totally hot body. Drake always liked to play  
sports like football, basketball, soccer, handball, and even tennis. That's how he gets his nice looking muscles,  
yet, they were covered by his delivery shirt that was a size larger than he was. His uniform was with a collar  
shirt that was red and the pants were black. Secretly, he has a huge crush on Kairi.

"You too, but anyway, here are your pizzas. One pepperoni and one supreme, right?' Drake asked.

He handed her the hot and steamy pizza boxes while she gave him the money.

"Are you new to this job? I've never seen you with the company."

"Yep! Applied last week and before I knew it, I got the job. At least i'm getting paid pretty well, otherwise, i'd  
probably quit."

Kai giggled as Drake looked behind her and saw a boy on the couch.

"Um, Kai. Who's that?" Drake asked.

She looked behind her, realizing Sora was laying on the couch.

"Uhhh... my brother. My step brother."

"You have a step brother?"

"Yeah... definetly!"

Kai quickly closed the front door.

"Sorry Drake but i'll see ya at school, okay?!"

"Um... okay! At... school." Drake turned around and walked at a slow pace. _Who was that?  
_  
Kai rested her back on the door and inhaled._ Whoa. That was way too close. I totally forgot Sora was there._

"Something wrong?" Sora asked as he stood up and walked to her.

"Oh. Um... don't worry about it. It's really nothing. Promise." She said.

"Pizza!!!!" Rikku screamed. She quickly grabbed the boxes out of Kai's hands and floated into the kitchen. Yuna  
opened the pepperoni box and immediately took a piece. Paine opened the supreme pizza box and took a slice  
as well as Rikku.

"Mmmmm... Yummy!!!" Rikku shouted.

Kai and Sora giggled. Suddenly they slowly gazed at eachother. Kairi put on a little smile while Sora slightly  
turned red. _She really is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. I have to tell her that I... I..._ She gave him a big  
smile now.

"C'mon Sora, we better get pizza before the Gullhogs eat it all."

"Gullwings!!" Yuna and Rikku yelled.

Kai giggled and said, " I know, I know."

She continued to giggle as she and Sora walked to the pizza boxes. He took a supreme pizza while Kai took a  
pepperponi pizza.

"Pepperoni is so much better than that supreme pizza." Kai confirmed.

"Uh- huh!" Yuna quickly agreed.

When Rikku finished chewing, she said, "You're both wrong. Pepperoni is so plain and not as decorative as this  
supreme pizza. Plus, this has a more delicious taste than that does."

"True." Sora agreed.

"See, Soda agrees with me." Rikku said.

"Uh... it's Sora." He said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh... okay!!!!"

She took another bite of her last bit of pizza. Kairi tried to wipe as much of the grease on the pizza as she could.  
That should do it. Kai took a bite and was amazed on how good the pizza was. Especially the cheese. It was so  
hot and stringy, which made it 10x's better. So good. For the rest of the dinner, they ate silently. All you heard in  
the kitchen was the sound of chewing. After most of both pizzas were gone, Kai closed them up and put it on the  
counter. Sora ate 2 pieces of supreme as well as Paine, while Rikku ate 3 1/2, and Yuna and Kai both had 2.  
There were extra dishes in the sink from breakfast so Kai started them. Yuna yawned, then Rikku (Her's was  
bigger though). Kai turned around and they did seem a little drowsy.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." Kai told them then went back to washing the dishes.

Rikku yawned again and slowly floated onto the table. When her body reached it, she started to fall asleep.

"C'mon Rikku." Paine said as she drifted over to her.

"To...Yawn... tired... to..." Rikku started to snore.

"Help me out here Paine." Yuna said.

They each took one of her arms and put it behind their heads.

"She's gotten heavier." Paine said.

"I agree. No more pizza for her." Yuna told her quietly while floating to their room.

"G'night Kai. Sora." Yuna said.

"G'night." Kai repeated.

When Sora and Kai heard the door shut, Kai put her total focus on the dishes. Sora watched as she sponged  
each cup and watched how she used the water to remove the soap. Kai would then put it in the dishwasher rack.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"I... I wanna go to other worlds with you, Donald, and Goofy. I wanna see new places and meet all of your friends.  
I wanna... I wanna be... with you." Kairi finally said.

_She wants to be with me?  
_  
"Please Sora. Treat me like a fighter, not a princess."

"Sure." Sora was quick to say.

This made Kairi suddenly stop the dishes and look at him.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said I won't treat you like a princess, unless of course if it's necessary for some reason. Then i'd have to be a  
good soldier and treat you with respect." Sora explained.

She stared at his blue eyes.

"Oh Sora..."

She took her wet hands out of the water, in the sink, and put her arms around him, water dripping everywhere.  
Sora felt a little drenched, but it was worth it.

"I promise Kai. I'll always be with you. I could never be without you." Sora whispered in her ear.

Her eyes started to water.

"Sora. Thank you. For everything."

She hugged him for a few more seconds, then let go, giving him a towel from the stove.

"Sorry." Kai apologized for getting his body wet.

"It's all right."

Kai went back to the dishes while Sora dried himself, then, walked over to the couch, putting both hands behind  
his head, and fell asleep. He's so sweet.

* * *

I thought it was pretty short. Oh well. 


	6. Thank You

i didn't think this chapter was this bad when i read over it, so you tell me what you think.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Thank You**_

The next morning, Kairi woke up at 7AM. She stretched, then went into the warm shower. _Gotta wake Sora soon.I need to tell him something._ After the shower, she slipped on her peach outfit. Back into the bathroom, she took out her hairband and with a brush, she fixed any loose or uneven parts._ There. Perfect._ Kai walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. _Better go wake up that lazy bum on the couch. He'll probably never get up if I don't do anything._ Kai went into the freezer and took out a box of chocolate chip waffles. She took 4 out and put them in the double toaster she had. Then, she took a carton of milk, out of the refridgerator, and placed it on the round table. _Now for the glasses._ Next, she grabbed 2 glasses out of the cabinet and set them on the table._ Done._ Kai looked at the back of the couch._ He must be really tired. We did go to bed after 11 o'clock._ Kairi walked over to the couch where she saw Sora, with his hands cupped behind his head, fast asleep, or so she thought. Kai bent down.

"Hey you lazy bum. Wake up."

He continued to pretend to sleep.

"C'mon Sora." She said a little louder while poking his nose.

"Got'cha!" Sora yelled as he quickly grabbed her arms and threw her on top of him. She pulled her head up and  
found that she was directly ontop of Sora, face to face.

"No fair. You caught me off guard." Kairi said.

"Your breath smells nice."

"Sora, don't change the subject. When we were little kids, we promised we wouldn't catch our opponent off  
guard, remember?" She told him.

"One problem Kai. We're not little kids anymore so it doesn't count."

"It so does."

"So 15 years old is considered a kid age?"

"Yes." She said.

"Fine, fine. All I know is that I am not a kid. Maybe you, but not me."

"You're so weird."

"So what?"

Kairi giggled and said, "All right, all right. Now, let go of me."

Sora slowly let go of her arms so she could get up.

"Thank you very-."

"Oh my!" Yuna said while covering her mouth.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine looked over the couch to see Kairi on top of Sora.

"Were we interrupting something?" Paine asked.

"Uh... no." Kai answered.

"Then why are you on top of Sora?" Rikku asked.

Kairi and Sora looked at eachother and she quickly stood up.

"Um, just forget what you saw. It was a childhood thing we used to do, that's all!" Kai said panicingly.

Paine crossed her arms.

"What kind of game was this exactly?" Paine asked Kairi.

"Just a game, really." Kai answered quickly.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds until Yuna broke it.

"Well, we're going to have breakfast at Selphie's." Yuna said.

"Okay." Kai said while wiping away some of the sweat on her forehead.

The Gullwings floated towards the door. Rikku turned around when the door was opened by Paine.

"Now you 2 behave yourselves while we're gone."

Sora stood up.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be perfectly fine." Sora said.

"Have a nice time." Kai told them all as Rikku smiled and closed the door. The waffles popped.

"Waffle are ready." Kai said.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a paper plate, and took all 4 waffles out. Kai sat down on a chair near the  
round table next to Sora. He took his waffles and bit into one of them.

"I haven't had waffles in years. This is great." Sora said while happily eating the round waffle.

"Glad you like it."

She watched as he scarfed down the food.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

He looked at her with his mouth full of waffle. His cheeks were puffed up because of this. This made Kairi giggle.

"Anyway, there's this place called Twilight Town and there's this hill..."

"What about it?"

"Selphie went to the hill and she heard this rumor. She told me that, if you go to the top of Sunset Hill while the  
sun is setting, a couple will have the most romantic scenery. She also said that a lot of the couples get their first  
kiss there. So I was thinking, maybe... we could go up there and check it out. Not as a couple of course, but as best friends. What do you say?"

"Interesting."

Sora gulped down his food.

"That, was great."

"So Sora. Do you wanna go or do you just wanna stay here and kind of relax?" Kai asked.

Sora looked at her.

"Well, I'm thinking we should go."

Sora saw the smile appear on her face.

"Really?"

"Why not, I mean, what am I gonna do when i'm here? Might as well hang out with my best friend." Sora  
explained.

Minutes passed and Kai took the plates and placed them in the garbage.

"So Selphie knows about the Gullwings and who you are?"

"Yep. She'll keep it a secret. I can trust her."

"So Twilight Town, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

Sora got up from his chair and went into the bathroom to change his clothes_. Oh, I almost forgot._ Kairi went into the laundry room and took his clothes out of the dryer. She ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Sora, I have your clothes."

"Okay."

He slightly opened the door and took his clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kai went into the kitchen and wrote the Gullwings a note. It read:

** Gullwings,**

Sora and I went to Twilight Town. We'll be back  
soon!!!

-Kairi

After writing it, Kai placed it on the kitchen counter. She heard Sora come out of the bathroom.

"All ready?" Kai asked.

"Yep!"

They left around 7:45 AM. They walked up the hill, then straight to a nearby train station. It took them about 5  
minutes to actually reach the station. It looked like the one in Twilight Town. Kai went to the counter and paid the fee. In return, she got 2 orange tickets that had the words 'TWILIGHT TOWN' on them. Sora and Kairi boarded the one-cart train and it left for the town seconds later. They were the only 2 on the train to the town.

"It should take about an hour and a half." Kai said.

"That's pretty far."

"Time should fly by."

Sora looked out the window to see the moving scenery. Kai yawned.

"You can lay on my shoulder if you'd like."

Kai took his offer and layed her head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Sora told her.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Sora, thank you. You're the best."

She soon fell asleep on his shoulder. Sora did a little blushing, but soon got used to it.


	7. Twilight Town

all right! here's ch. 7!!!! Woo- hooooo!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Twilight Town**_

**1 hour and 15 minutes later...**

The train slowed down and soon came to a stop. Kai continued to rest her head on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey Kai, we're here. Wake up." Sora said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched up. They got off the train slowly and walked down the stairs to the outside of the station. Kai and Sora looked to their right and saw the wonderful and mysterious town, Twilight Town.

"It's so beautiful. I have a feeling we're going to have a great time." Kai said with excitement in her voice.

"Well while you have this 'feeling', I actually know we're going to have a great time."

She looked at him and said, "Oh so now you're a psychic."

"You could say that."

Kai laughed while, walking with Sora, into the town. They looked at the people around them.

"So many people and places." Kai said.

Kai pulled Sora near a group of children. They seemed to be practicing Blitzball moves.

"Isn't that just cute, Sora?"

"Nothing's cute when you're practicing for a game."

"You're so serious."

They walked down the hill and found themselves in a bigger part of the town. It had shops and markets like the  
Armor shop and the Accesories shop.

"Wow." Kai said.

"Yeah, you're right."

They walked around for a while, then spotted a sign that said 'SANDLOT' with a right arrow.

"C'mon. Let's check it out." Kai said.

Kairi grabbed his hand and they ran towards the Sandlot. When they arrived, they slowed down, then walked, Kai still continuing to hold Sora's hand. Soon, 3 teenagers came into view. The girl heard their footsteps and turned around. From the distance, Kai saw that she had red eyes and short, white/silver hair. She wore a blue tank vest that almost went to her midthighs and a very light green color for her capri pants.

"Intruders."

She pointed towards Sora and Kairi. The 2 boys turned around. The first guy was a big, buff guy who always says 'y'know' after every sentence. He wore an orange tank and blue pants. He had short, spiky black hair and was very well tanned.

"You're not supposed to be here, y'know!"

"Leave them alone."

The last guy was not as tall as the first guy. He wore a black beanie, covering his blonde hair. He also wore what looked like a light blue robe with a black tank under it. He looked pretty muscular and was the leader of the group he was with. After he had commanded his friends to leave Sora and Kairi alone, the girl and the guy turned around and looked at him.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, why Seifer, they're on our property, y'know."

Seifer walked towards Kai and Sora.

"I want you outta my town." Seifer commanded.

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"You heard." The girl said while she and the boy walked towards the group.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because new things have been appearing and it's all been bad stuff. So, I want the new things, out of my town."

"Excuse me but you don't own this town you jerk!" Kairi screamed in his face.

"Why you little-!!" Seifer yelled angrily as he shaped his right hand into a fist.

Sora saw this and stood infront of Kairi, who was flinching.

"Don't you dare lie a finger on her." Sora said as he stared at Seifer with anger in his calm blue eyes.

Seifer undid his hand and moved back.

"C'mon Fui, Rai."

The threesome walked away from them and started to talk in their original places again.

"Thanks Sora."

" Hey, I didn't want you to leave the town with a black eye."

She smiled and told Sora that she wanted to look around some more. He agreed to it and went back the way they entered the Sandlot. Walking straight, Kai spotted a huge crack in the wall.

"Hey what's that?" Kai asked.

They walked towards it and Kai went through it.

"What're you doing?" Sora asked her.

"I wanna see what's over here, that's all." Kai answered.

All the way through the hole, Kairi arrived in the woods.

"Wow, you don't even notice that it's part of the town, not even think it was part of the town." Kai sais with  
amazement in her voice.

Sora soon arrived and saw all the trees that surrounded them._ Whoa._ Kai looked ahead and saw what seemd like a mansion up ahead. She squinted her eyes to make sure it really was a type of mansion. When she realized it was the real thing, Kai ran ahead, through the woods.

"Kai! Wait up!" Sora yelled as he ran after her. Sora started to realize that she seemed to run just a little faster  
than he does._ Back on the island, I was always faster than her, now, she's way faster than I am. Incredible._ He soon caught up with her when she stopped infront of the big mansion's gate, complete with a lock.

"Whoa." Sora said.

"I know. It's beautiful isn't it?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, it really is."

"I wonder who used to live here."

"Rich people of course."

Kairi continued to stare at the mansion. Sora caught this and walked towards her.

"Kai. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"This place, it looks so familiar. It's like i've... been here before."

"Have you? Maybe before you came to the island?"

Kai looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. _So many memories, yet I have none of my childhood, beforeI met Sora and Riku. It's like it never happened. I don't even know who my family is. This is just terrible. All my memories have been erased, I know they have. Someone erased them, I just don't know who. But I promise myself... I will figure out who it was. _

"Kai?" Sora asked.

She pulled her head up and looked at the lock on the gate. Her orange Keyblade appeared in her right hand and she pointed the tip at the lock. A bright light shot out of the tip and the lock disappeared instantly. Kai's Keyblade disappeared and she turned towards Sora.

"C'mon Sora. Let's check it out together."

She smiled and walked towards the door._ Something's up. This mansion seems dangerous. Better keep an eye out for Kairi. _

"Sora! C'mon!" Kai screamed from the door that she had reached.

He looked at her. She was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Coming!" He yelled back, then ran towards her.

_So many memories, disappeared.  
But you'll help me find them, right,  
Sora?

* * *

pretty sucky ending, but hey, it's an ending._


	8. Ringing

allllllllllllll rightttttttttttttttt! ch. 8!!!! enjoy people!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Ringing**_

When Sora reached Kairi at the door, he noticed her looking at the ingraved detail on the door. Golden swirls  
and coil shapes everywhere. Kai reached for the knob and turned it slowly. It made a squeaky noise at first, then stopped as she turned it all the way. She then pushed open the door and slowly walked in with Sora by her side.When they were in, Sora closed the door as quietly as he could, just in case anyone was watching. Looking around, Sora and Kai saw many things on the floor like broken glass, from a possible chandelier on the ceiling,  
and ripped up pages of books everywhere.Kai walked forward, making sure she didn't step on any glass or books that might help them with something. Seconds past and something caught Kairi's eye. She moved forward and bent down to pick up a plain red book. She flipped through the pages, as she stood back up, and found a page that was last written on. She read it quietly to herself while Sora looked at the ground more carefully.

**_ PASSAGE:_**

**_ The little red headed princess made  
friends in different worlds, because  
of her parent's death. She may not  
have had a happily ever after, but...  
that's for her to decide in the future_. **

Kai turned the page and nothing else was written. _That's it? It's not done yet. What if... this is a story about-._

"Hey Kai." She turned around and carefully walked over to him.

"What is it?" Kai asked him as she bent down beside him.

"Look at this stuff. Do you know what it is?"

Kairi looked at the dried up red stuff on a part of the floor.

"It's... blood."

"Exactly. Someone was killed here or maybe wounded."

Kai stood up.

"Let's split up." Kairi suggested as Sora stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Sora it's an abandoned mansion, nothing's gonna happen. Now you stay downstairs while I look up stairs."

Sora looked at her in a 'worried' face on.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine." Kai walked across the broken glass, towards the staircase on her left. Sora watched as she went up the stairs. When she reached the top, she looked to her left to see a door. _I'm gonna check that out first. Then i'll see what else is up here._ Sora saw her walking towards the door, so he decided to start looking around for himself. He traveled to the door on his left and opened it to see a wooden table broken in half and glass everywhere._ There's glass all over the place. Better be careful around here._ Kai came close to the doors and reached for the long handle. She pushed open the door to reveal a pure white room with a long white table in themiddle and drawings on the wall._Wow. Someone really took their time to make these._ She walked closer to the drawings and saw one that was very familiar to her eyes. On the table, there was a picture of a young boy with his eyes close. He had spiky brown hair and a fair tan. _Sora? Is that you?_ Kai then walked over to the wall where she spotted more pictures of Sora and not only him. Donald, Goofy, the King, even i'm here. She touched the picture of herself with a sad look on her face._ That's the day Sora left me on the island. I'm sure of it._ She looked around some more and on the opposite side of the table was a picture of a boy in a black coat with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Kai touched the drawing.

"Roxas..." She said in a faint voice.

_Why are there pictures of us everywhere? And even this person i've never met before... how do I know him? He seems so familiar. Not only that, but this house. It has so many secrets to it. _

Suddenly, she heard a loud ringing sound. Kairi clutched her ears and collapsed onto the ground._ Wh-what's  
going on? What's happening to me?_ Kai let out a scream as loud as she could so that Sora might be able to help her. Sora heard her voice from downstairs.

"Kairi!!" He yelled. Sora ran as fast as he could through the glass and up the stairs, skipping every other step so  
could get there quick. When running towards the door, he shot his arms infront of him and rushed through the  
door. He saw her struggling and crying on the floor.

"Kai! What's wrong?!" Sora yelled as he bent down on the floor.

She didn't respond. _Sora... save me... please..._ Kai started to calm down and then soon fell  
unconcious._ Better get her outta here fast_. He carefully carried her out of the room, bridal style, then down the stairs. _This is gonna be tricky, gotta be careful not to trip._ When he made it downstairs, he walked over to the door and placed her beside it, making sure she wasn't on top of broken glass. He opened the door, then picked her back up and out of the mansion._ I knew this was a bad place. But no... she wants to go in just to check it out! Never again am I leaving her to search on her own!_ Sora went through the woods, soon stting her back on the trunk of the tree.

"Geez Kai. You're really heavy." Sora said.

He shook his arms, then bent down and placed her arms around his neck. Sora then held her behind his back,  
putting his hands on her butt to hold her up. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up._ Sora finally went  
through the woods and the town, then up the hill to the station. He bought the tickets and entered the empty cart,with relief. Carefully, he layed her body on the seat, then sat down. Sora placed her head on top of his legs so she could lay down peacfully until she woke up.

**25 minutes later...**

Kairi slowly opened her eyes to the ceiling and Sora's chin. She sat up straight, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Wh-what happened Sora?" Kai asked him as she situated herself to sit beside him.

"You tell me."

Kai stopped rubbing her head and looked up at the orange ceiling.

"There... there were drawings of you, Donald, Goofy, and me too. Then I heard this ringing noise. I thought it was coming out of nowhere, but when I opened my eyes, I saw this... white creature. I think it could be a new threat towards you and the gang." She explained.

"You too." Sora added.

Kai looked out the window.

"Maybe those things are after me. Like that guy in the black coat. I know someone's out to kill me."

"Don't say that Kai. If they even try to, i'll protect you with my life. I promise. I won't let anyone touch you."

Kai took her eyes off the moving scenery and stared at Sora's blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're my best friend, i've gotta help you out."

She smiled.

_He cares...  
Now I don't have to be,  
alone...  
Not with him by my side._

* * *

I thought that was pretty long. oh well! hope you enjoyed. ch. 9 will be up sooner than you think! 


	9. Almost There!

Ch. 9!!! finally! enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Almost There!  
_**  
**20 Minutes Later...**

Sora helped Kairi off the train and walked by her side when going down the stairs.

"It's okay Sora. I'm fine."

Sora let go of her hand and walked ahead of her. _He cares about me so much. I just wish I could thank him my  
way. _She started her way down the stairs and soon caught up with Sora who was looking at the small town that  
they were now in. It was just like a second part to Twilight Town. The town's main color was orange and Sora  
and Kairi saw the same reaction on people's faces. They looked happy and calm, like no danger has ever hit it  
before. Kai looked up and saw a sign that read 'WELCOME TO SUNSET HILLS'.

"The hill is called Sunset Hill... and the town is called Sunset Hill. Weird." Sora said.

"Yeah, it is." Kai added.

They walked over a small bridge when they were 1/2 way through the town. There was a small waterfall on the  
west of them and Kairi wanted to check it out before they went to the hill. When they reached the little waterfall,  
Kai looked at her reflection, and what she didn't know was that Sora was looking at his reflection too.

"It's so pretty. I can't compare it to the one on the island though. That one is much bigger." Kai finally spoke.

"True. But this one is still really nice." Sora added.

They went back up the steps and went straight, where they found a sign that read, 'Sunset Hill' then, an arrow  
pointing left.

"Almost there." Sora and Kairi said together, then looking at eachother from the weird moment.

"Wow, same timing, huh?" Sora asked.

Kai just smiled and nodded her head. They walked to their left and soon spotted a hill up ahead.

"Race ya!!!" Kai said while runnig towards the hill.

"Hey, no fair!" Sora shouted, then beginning to run. He couldn't catch up to her, not even when going up a hill.  
_Now I know she's faster than me! How's that possible?!_ Sora heard her laughing and yelling at him, telling him  
he's too slow. Kairi made it all the way up the hill and set her hands on the railing. She first took a breath and  
wiped away the sweat on her forehead, then looked at the setting sun. It was a perfect orange color with a hint of  
pink and a little bit of peach around it._ It's amazing! The sun fills up the whole sky with those colors which just  
makes it gorgeous. Maybe... this is where... i'll get my first kiss. Who knows, it could probably be in a few  
minutes. I wouldn't wanna rush things with Sora though. But still, i have to tell him how I feel._ Kai turned around  
to see Sora finally making it up the hill.

"Sora! You've gotta see this!" She yelled. He ran over to her side as she turned back around towards the sun.

"We finally made it." He said after catching his breath. They gazed at the sun while it was setting.

"So... what should I expect when I get to the castle?" Kai asked as she turned around completly, hopping onto  
the railing and sitting on it.

"Being called princess."

"Besides that."

"Y'know," He turned towards her, placing his right arm on the railing and leaning on it. "the usual. Wearing a tiara,  
being betrothed to someone you probably never met. You know, that kind of stuff." He answered.

She looked at him and asked, "You mean I have to deal with that betrothal crap?"

"Yep."

Kai jumped of the railing and turned towards the sun again. Sora did the same.

"This sucks. I wanted to marry someone who I was deeply in love with, not some idiotic prince who thinks he can  
win me over by giving me gifts. If I were to marry, I want it to be for love." Kai said while walking over to the clock  
on the side of the hill. She looked at the time. It was almost 6 o'clock._ This day went pretty fast._ Sora walked  
towards her.

"You never know. The King might change his mind."

_Sora still doesn't see how it works. The King doesn't choose for me, Master Yen Sid does._ Kai looked at him and  
then walked back over to the railing. Of course, Sora followed.

"Okay then, tell me about the King. I haven't seen him since last year."

"Well let's see. He's been pretty busy, making sure all the wolrds are in peace, for the time being. He also cares  
about you like you were his daughter or something. The King makes sure that you're safe on the island, or in the  
town. So... yeah. That's about it." Sora explained.

"What about Donald and Goofy. I hardly got to know them."

"They're still goofs. Donald's more short tempered, but it's pretty funny watching him run away from his  
sweetheart, Daisy. Goofy's always looking after all of us and makes sure Donald and I don't get into some kind of  
fight or riot. All in all, you'd probably be best friends with them at first sight." Sora concluded.

Kairi giggled, then soon added, "They seem like the kind of guys that would make me feel better after being  
depressed for so long. Okay... what about... you. Tell me about yourself, Keyblade Master."

He looked at her and smiled, then began to say, "Me? I'm still the same person, nothing's changed really.'

"Really?" She asked as she moved a little closer to him.

"Yeah, really. Now tell me about yourself."

"I'm pretty much the same person too. But unlike you, i've changed at least a little bit. I'm not as afraid as I used  
to be, thanks to the Keyblade of course. It's the Keyblade that's pretty much changed me. I started to take sword  
fighting lessons with Selphie's dad. He says i'm ready to face any danger that comes in my way."

"Hey, you didn't tell me that he knew too."

"Sorry. I kind of forgot that he knew. He doesn't really mention it when i'm around."

"Anyway, so he said that you're good. Are you good enough to beat me then?"

"Yep."

"Hey."

Kai laughed, but it soon faded away when she returned to look straight ahead of her. The sky seemed to turn a  
little more orange and pink.

"Hey umm... Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kai looked at him who was looking at the setting sun.

"Hm?"

"I had a really great time with you today. Best time of my life, actually." Sora said.

"Likewise." She agreed.

Kairi looked at the sun again while leaning on the railing with both her arms. Sora slowly lifted his left hand up and  
placed it on top of her right hand. She felt his cold, gloved hand on her's then looked at him. She saw that he had  
been looking at her with a smile on his face. He looked into her blue eyes._ I think this is where i'm gonna finally  
kiss her and tell her that I love her..._

"I'm sorry I left you alone." Sora told her in a calm voice.

They turned both their bodies around so they totally faced eachother._ Is he gonna kiss me, or am I gonna kiss  
him?  
_  
"Do you... forgive me, Kai?" Sora asked while letting go of her hand.

Her eyes opened wide._ This is it. I have to tell him.  
_  
"Y-yes." Kai answered.

Kairi moved closer to him, then put her hands on his shoulders and put her lips together, while closing her eyes.  
Sora became nervous and turned a slight red, but soon became calm and did the same. Sora placed both his  
hands on her warm, red cheeks and brought her closer and closer to him. _Almost there._ At an inch away, Kai  
moved back and looked at the setting sun again. Sora opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kai ignored him, continuing to watch the sun. Sora began to look at the sun again, like nothing had ever  
happened._ What happened here? Why did she move away?  
_

_So many things are happening too fast.  
I couln't do it.  
I couldn't kiss him.

* * *

_

that's ch.9 people! woo-hoo! the naext chapter is probably my favorite one, so hope you enjoyed this one!!!!!  
YAY!!!!

that's ch.9 people! woo-hoo! the naext chapter is probably my favorite one, so hope you enjoyed this one!!!!!YAY!!!! 


	10. Last Night

this is like my favorite chapter, so hope you enjoy it too!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Last Night**_

It was just about 7 o'clock when Sora and Kairi arrived back at her house. They had not spoken to eachother  
since they were on Sunset Hill, after they had almost kissed. Kai walked upstairs, into her room and closed the  
door, leaving Sora and the Gullwings downstairs, confused._ What's up with her?_ Y.R.P turned towards Sora.

"What happened?" Paine said in an almost harsh voice.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Yuna asked

Rikku floated towards him and pointed her finger at his nose.

"If you hurt her, you're gonna get the Rikku Throttle you hear?!?"

"Rikku!" Yuna said surprised. She went to her and pulled her back.

"Let me go Yunie!!! Let me at 'im!!" Rikku screamed while struggling.

Soon, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sora said while walking cautiously around Rikku. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal  
Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said as he invited them in. He closed the door.

"What're you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"The King wants you to come back to the castle. It seems that you took a Gummi Ship without permission. Ring a  
bell Sora?" Donald asked him.

"Heh, heh. Oops."

Rikku calmed herself down and floated over to Goofy. She studied his ears, then began to play with them.

"You have very long ears! They're awesome!" Rikku shouted in happiness.

"A-hyuck! Thanks." Goofy said.

Yuna and Paine floated over to Donald. Paine stood on the floor while Yuna continued to float. She touched his  
beak, then took his hat.

"Aww... a cute little duckie with a hat." Yuna said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Donald yelled as he snatched the hat away from her. Yuna just giggled and touched his  
beak again.

"Gawrsh, we almost forgot. The King wants Kairi with you too." Goofy announced.

"Can we go to!!?!?" Rikku floated down to Donald with Yuna beside her. They both put their hands together and  
opened their eyes as wide as they could.

"Pretty please can we go?" Yuna and Rikku asked Donald at the same time. Paine rolled her eyes and began to  
float again.

Sora walked over to Goofy.

"I don't wanna tell her now. She's a little upset right now." Sora told him.

"Why?"

Yuna and Rikku continued to ask Donald if they could go until he lost his temper.

"Okay, okay, you can go!!!!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"Yippeeeee!" Rikku said happily.

Donald moved closer to Sora and Goofy.

"So, what are we talking about?"

"Sora was just about to tell us why Kairi's upset." Goofy told Donald.

Sora took a deep breath.

"Okay, we were on this hill with the sunset and air and I almost,... well..."

"C'mon already!" Donald yelled.

"I almost kissed her okay!?" Sora said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wha-!!?!?" Donald couldn't complete.

Goofy had the same expression on his face, happy as ever. The Gullwings tried not to faint, except Rikku who  
quickly fell on the floor.

"Rikku!" Yuna said as she came down. Paine looked at her on the ground, then at Sora.

"Nice." Paine told Sora.

"Well is that why she's mad?" Goofy asked him.

"I don't know." Sora told him.

Rikku pulled herself up and started to float again.

"You okay?" Yuna asked her.

Rikku nodded her. She floated in the air.

"I'm okay, i'm okay." Rikku said as she shook her head. She took a deep breath and flew over to Donald. She took  
his furry hand and tugged.

"Tour! Tour!" Rikku chanted.

Yuna did the same to Goofy.

"C'mon, let's give you the tour." Yuna said.

While Yuna and Rikku gave Donald and Goofy the tour, Paine levitated over to Sora.

"It didn't work out, did it?" Paine asked.

"No, I don't think she felt comfortable with it."

"Hm..."

"What?"

Paine turned her back towards him.

"Give her some time. And maybe, just maybe... you'll get that kiss." Paine explained then followed Yuna and Rikku  
into the kitchen_. Paine's probably right. I just need to give her a little space._ After the short tour, the Gullwings  
offered to check up on Kairi upstairs.

"So Sora, who else is living here?" Goofy asked as he and Donald walked up to him.

"Well, actually, it's only the Gullwings, Kairi, and me. But the Gullwings go to sleep early so Kai and I get the whole  
night with eachother."

Donald and Goofy looked at eachother, then looked back at Sora.

"The whole night?" Donald asked curiously. Sora put his hands behind his head.

"Yep. She woke me up last night and told me that she wanted to try some of her moves on me."

The Disney character's mouths were wide open. Donald summoned his staff and started to hit Sora with it.

"You are not allowed to lay a finger on the princess again! You touch her in any way and you're dead!" Donald  
yelled angrily.

"Wait, no! It's not like that! That came out wrong! She was just showing me some new moves for the Keyblade!  
I swear!" Sora shouted painfully. Donald stopped hitting Sora when the group heard Rikku scream. Then they saw  
her rushing down the stairs.

"Sora, Kairi's gone!!" Rikku screamed while tears rolled down her eyes. Sora's eyes widened._ Wait. I might know  
where she is._ Sora rushed out the door without saying anything._ I definetly know where she is.  
_  
**_Destiny Island:_**

Kairi touched the old pictures that were made by her, Riku, and Sora when they were little kids. Kairi was the best  
out of the both of them, so she usually helped them out with their drawings. _Those goof balls. Couldn't draw a  
straight line even if they were promised a million dollars._ She looked up at the rocky ceiling. _So long ago, we found  
found this place and kept it all to ourselves. No one knew about this place, even to this day, no one knows where  
it is.  
_  
"I knew you'd be here."

Kairi turned towards the way she came in.

"Sora."

She turned away.

"Y'know, I remember this."Sora said softly while walking to the back of the area. All the way on the right side, he  
bent down and touched the rock drawing he and Kairi had made a few months after she had myseriously arrived  
on the island.

"Looks like somebody finished it. Wonder who it could be." Sora said.

He stood straight up again and walked all the way to the back, where a door-like feature was. Sora put his back to  
it and slid down so that he was sitting on the ground.

"Donald and Goofy are here. And the King wants to see you."

"I'm sure he does. I know all about it. Xemnas, the nobodies, the Oraganization. Everything a princess shouldn't  
know." Kairi explained while walking towards the exit.

"Then, how do you know about it?" Sora asked.

Kairi crossed her arms, as though she was cold.

"Namine." Kai answered softly.

Sora closed his eyes and thought. _Who's this Namine? How does Kai know her, I mean, all this information... how  
does she know it, and not me?_ When Sora opened his eyes, he quickly spotted something oddly shaped on the  
ground.

"What's this?"

Sora reached over and picked the object up that was near his foot. He then examined it while trying to wipe some  
of the sand off. He then smiled.

"You wouldn't believe what I just found." Sora said. Kai turned around and looked at the object from her distance.

"My necklace!"

Running towards him, she tripped over a rock that she had not seen. Kai gave a quick shriek while falling between  
Sora's legs, her face in his chest. Sora turned a little red as well as Kairi. She lifted her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, it was an a-." Kairi stopped when realizing she was about 2 inches away from Sora's face. She  
positioned herself upright, sitting on her legs while her hands were on both of Sora's shoulders. He stroked the  
left side of her hair back behind her ear. Then, he positioned his hands around her waist.

"Sora..." She said.

They both closed their eyes and moved their faces closer to one another. Sora held the shell necklace a little  
tighter now. Kairi could feel him wrapping his arms together around her a little more as she got closer to him. A  
couple of seconds passed and the 2 Keyblade Masters thought it would never happen, but it did. They had finally  
locked lips with eachother. Sora kept bringing her closer and closer, for a more deeper kiss. He could smell the  
ocean, just from her. Sora thought she was probably near the water before she came into their secret place. Kai  
put her arms around his neck. They never wanted it to end. Donald, Goofy, and the Gullwings soon entered the  
small cave. Sora and Kairi had not heard them come in at all.

"Aww... how sweet." Rikku said while cupping her hands together and tipping her head to the right.

The moment Kai heard Rikku's voice, she let go of his lips and turned her head around. Sora moved his head  
more to the right so he could see what action was going on.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kai asked.

"How'd you find this place?" Sora asked.

"Well, we were on the island and heard this really loud shriek. We kind of narrowed it down here." Paine answered.

Kai stood up, and Sora did the same.

"Donald, Goofy." Kai said while running up to them, then hugging them both. After a few seconds, she walked  
backwards a few steps. Donald and Goofy soon bowed after the hug.

"Your Majesty." Donald and Goofy said greetingly.

"You guys don't have to do that." Kai said.

The Disney characters stood up straight.

"The King has requested your presence." Donald said.

"Okay. If you say so." The Gullwings and Disney characters began to walk out. Kai turned around when they were  
totally gone.

"Kind of embarrasing, huh?" Sora said while still holding onto the necklace.

Kai smiled then walked towards him, taking his hand with the necklace in it.

"No. Not really." She said softly.

Letting go of his hand, she took the necklace and started to travel outside. Sora soon followed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora yelled as he ran after everybody.

_**I knew it.  
I knew he'd be the one...  
My first kiss.  
But,  
Will it last 'til the day I die?  
My prince charming will be here soon.  
So i guess...  
It won't.**

* * *

my fingers hurt! hope you enjoyed though! Next ch. is in DISNEY CASTLE!!! Hurray!!!(oh my poor, poor fingers)_


	11. Disney Castle

here's ch.11! new world!! yay! no more twilight town or, or Destiny Island!!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Disney Castle**_

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the Gullwings walked/floated into the courtyard on a cloudy day. Kai looked up at  
the sky and then the castle. It was so big. The castle had blue tiling and just a plain white color all around the tile.  
_It's beautiful. The guys are so lucky._ She spotted some birds hopping trees to bushes and bushes to trees.  
A few roses were still open, but the rest had died and fell on the ground. The Gullwings floated around the oddly  
shaped bushes. They looked like characters, such as dogs and mice, with instruments in their hands. One of  
them had a trombone and others had trumpets, snare drums, and a triangle.

"Wow. You guys actually live here. This courtyard is awesome looking." Kairi complemented.

"Thanks!" Donald said.

"It's beautiful." Yuna added on.

Queen Minnie soon appeared from behind one of the trombone playing animals. She walked, slowly, across the  
grass, towards the large group.Donald and Goofy soon spotted her. When the Queen finally reached the group,  
Donald and Goofy looked at everyone else.

"Remember." Donald said.

They all bowed and the Queen smiled.

"The King is expecting you all." Queen Minnie said.

The Queen looked from the Gullwings to Donald and Goofy, to Sora, and then finally Kairi.

"You must be the princess."

Kai nodded her head and said, "Yep."

The Queen walked towards her. Kai bent down to her height.

"The King has told me about you. He says you're a brave young woman willing to take on any danger."

Kai turned a little pink.

"He is right. You are ready to take on anything. Enemies, even life itself." Paine said.

"Paine!" Kairi said with a little angry tone. She looked at her and gave her the 'shut up' look.

"Well now. Why don't we go inside before it starts to snow."

"It's gonna snow!?" Rikku said excitedly as she quickly floated to the Queen. She nodded and turned around, then  
started to walk to the door that would bring all of them to the Library, or the Throne Room. The rest of the group  
followed the Queen inside. They took a left, then another left to reveal a long hallway with a very long red carpet.

"This is awesome. You can see the courtyard and everything." Yuna said.

They continued to follow the Queen through the hallway. Two chipmunks were soon spotted on the ground, saluting  
the group, then bowing to the princess.

"Your Majesy." They both said, then climbed up Kairi's legs, onto her shoulders.

"I'm Chip."

"And i'm Dale."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi said, still following the group through the hallway. Rikku floated over to her and took Chip.  
She cupped her hands, then started to brush her finger back and forth on his head.

"What a cute little chipmunk." Rikku said, then placed him on top of her head. She levitated over to Paine.

"Look Paine. Wanna hold him? Isn't he just the cutest looking thing you've ever seen?" Rikku asked.

Paine gave her a blank, emotionless face, then ignored her.

"Oh c'mon Paine! You know they're cute."

Paine turned around.

"Whatever you say." Paine said, then began to float forward again.

"It's okay little fellow. I think you're cute" Rikku told Chip as she followed Yuna and Paine. Dale climbed on top of  
Kai's head and then pointed forward.

"To the Library!" Dale shouted. Kai giggled and began to walk a little faster, to catch up with the others. Sora  
opened the doors to the Library and saw King Mickey staring at all of his books above. Everyone, but the Queen,  
bowed.

"Good evenin' your majesty." Goofy said.

The King turned around and looked at the first person that came to his mind. He smiled.

"Hello Princess."

Kai smiled and walked a little closer to him.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Kai said.

"You've grown up so much."The King told her.

"Thank you, but one question. Am I here... because of the Organization?" She asked.

"Yes, but... how did you kno-."

"Namine told me about it." Kai interrupted.

Soon, a faded girl walked out of Kairi. Her short, blonde hairand not so tan skin, really brought out her blue eyes  
and white dress. She had no shoes on.

"DiZ told me about it." Namine said to the King.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora who was very confused at the moment. Dale was taken from the floor, by Rikku, and  
held in her arms. Namine turned around as soon as the question was blurted out. She smiled and walked towards  
him.

"Hello, Roxas. Do you remember me?" She asked.

"Um... it's Sora, not Roxas."

Namine's smile soon faded.

"I... see."

She walked back to the King. Kai turned towards Sora.

"You have so much to learn about the nobodies and the Organization, Sora."

"Well, duh."

Both the princess and her nobody giggled.

"Nobodies are created when heartless are created." King Mickey started to explain.

"But I never turned into a-. Oh."

"Nobodies don't exist." Kai added on.

"When you destroy a nobody, they fade back into darkness." Mickey said.

"And are lost forever." Kai kept adding.

The Queen walked over to her husband's side.

"Well let's not waste time now." The Queen said.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Well, we'll be having a Ball, in honor of the princess's return."

"Me?" Kai asked, confused.

A broom with arms pushed Kai out of the Library.

"I'll come too." The Queen said.

Queen Minnie, the Gullwings, and Namine walked out of the Library, following Kairi.

"You should get ready to Sora. There's a surprise in this for you to." The King said, crossing his hands behind his  
back.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the Library. Daisy appeared soon after they had left.

"The Ball Room is ready and decorated." She said.

"Thank you Daisy."

She left the room. Soon, The King was left with no one to talk to. He closed his eyes and thought._ I have to keep  
Xemnas away from her. Sora must protect her... no matter what happens._

* * *

well... that was short. 


	12. Getting Ready

please r&R! thanks!!! you're all the best! love you all!!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Getting Ready**_

Kairi arrived in her room, shortly after meeting the King in the Library. It was a large white and gold room, much like the one in the mansion in Twilight Town, with a Queensize bed in the middle with gossamer curtains. There was a large, white dresser on one side of the room with a life-size mirror, to see her whole body when she was done  
dressing up. All the way in the back of her room was a big balcony, with pots of roses all around the railing part.

"This... room is amazing." Kai said.

"I'm glad you like it." The Queen said, then led her to the mirror. Kai looked at herself in her peach outfit.

"Now, to get ready."

Namine pushed the curtains, on Kai's bed, to the left, then sat on the soft bed. The Gullwings floated around the  
faded girl.

"Now, close your eyes and summon your Keyblade." The Queen instructed. Kai closed her eyes and took a deep  
breath. Her orange, flower-covered Keyblade appeared infront of her and she and the blade had a light appear  
around them. It showed so brightly, that the Queen and the Gullwings shielded their eyes. After a couple of  
seconds, the light dimmed down and the Queen and the Gullwings uncovered their eyes to see Kairi, still in her  
peach outfit, but in a longer style. The zippers, undershirt, overshirt, everything. Instead of her regular shoes, she  
had on heels with straps, that went a little over her ankles, that were also peach colored. Queen Minnie smiled,  
then walked over to the dresser, where there was a decorative wooden box that seemed old, but fairly new. She  
showed the box to Kairi. Kai noticed, on the front, was a heart shape on it and in the middle of it was a golden  
crown. A keyblade shape appeared to be on each corner of the box.

"This belongs to you. It was your mother's." The Queen explained.

The Queen opened the box infront of Kai to reveal a diamond tiara. She took it, and placed ontop of her head. It  
was easy to put on, since her hair was still down. Kairi walked over to the life-size mirror and looked at herself.  
The Gullwings floated towards her. Yuna placed her arms behind her back.

"You look like the princess you're supposed to be." Yuna said.

"I do... don't I?" Kai asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

Rikku and Paine nodded. On the dresser, Kai spotted a light, peach eyeshadow. She opened the little container,  
then began to brush the little swab ontop of her eyelid. After doing that, she relooked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, so don't worry. Okay?" Namine said.

Kai closed her eyes.

"Okay." Kai answered.

Queen Minnie saw the sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" The Queen asked.

Kai tried to lighten her face up a little bit, then bent down to her height.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Kai said with a smile on her face.

_It's so hard to smile... when you don't even know who you really are._

Namine walked over to Kairi.

"I hope you have a nice time." Namine said. Kai sttod up and faced her.

"Thank you... Namine." Kai held out her hand. Namine moved a little closer, then held out her hand. They held  
eachother's hands as Kai closed her eyes. A light showed around Namine and she disappered. Kai put her hand  
to her side and opened her eyes. Paine floated over to her.

"So. Are you ready?" Paine asked. Kai took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing._ She faced Paine.

"Yeah, i'm ready." She answered.

"You're going to enjoy your surprise." The Queen said.

"Really? What is it?" Kai asked. Minnie closed her eyes and smiled.

"You'll see, and I guarentee that you'll like it a lot."

Kai nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess you're right." She said. All if them headed to the doors.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Don't forget your gloves."

Princess Kairi walked back over to her dresser and quickly put on the long, white gloves. They went up to almost  
her shoulders, but didn't quite reach. They seemed like a metallic peach color that Kai found very pretty. She  
noticed something else on the dresser too. It was crowned shaped with a chain attached to it._ Doesn't Sora wear  
this?  
_  
"Hey, what's this?" Kai asked while turning around and showing the Queen.

"It's your necklace. It symbolizes that you are one of the masters of the Keyblade." The Queen answered.

"Am I allowed to wear it?"

"If you'd like."

Kai placed the small, thin chain around her head and onto her neck. The crown itself was also smaller than Sora's  
since it was for her. She put the crown under her dress, on her chest.

"All right. I'm ready." Kairi announced.

**_Sora's Room:_**

"Think I look okay?" Sora asked his friends Donald and Goofy.

Donald crossed his arms.

"If you ask me, you should be wearing different clothing." He said.

"Sorry, but I don't look good in a suit. It's just not right for me." Sora said.

"A-hyuck! I say he looks cleaner." Goofy said.

Sora looked at himself in his life-size mirror. His room was exactly like Kai's, except, he had a little more color than  
just gold and white. And, he didn't have a balcony in the back either.

"I had an extra uniform. So I just put that on." Sora explained in few words.

He checked his hair and face._ Okay, just realx Sora. It's just Kairi, I know what Kai looks like. But I bet this time  
they dressed her up. Just gotta ... relax._ Sora inhaled then exhaled.

"You know, I don't think it matters to Kairi on what you're wearing." Goofy said.

Sora quickly turned around.

"Th-this isn't for Kai! i uh... just wanted to look good, that's all!"

Sora looked in the mirror again._ I swear, those guys are like... psychic or something._

"Awww phooey!" Donald said.

"It's true!" Sora nervously shouted as he turned back around to face them. Donald and Goofy started to laugh as  
Sora turned a bright red. Jiminy Cricket hopped onto Sora's right shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora. Your secret's safe with us." Jiminy said as Sora's eyes opened a little wider.

"Jiminy! There is no secret!" Sora yelled.

Donald and Goofy started to laugh even harder now. King Mickey walked into Sora's room and looked at them all,  
while his hands were behind his back. Nobody noticed he came in because they were laughing and too frustrated  
(Sora).

"Ahem!" The King said loud enough. Everyone looked towards the King.

"Is... something wrong?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing! Everything's fine!" Sora said quickly.

"Oooo-kay." The King said. Goofy and Donald walked closer to the King.

"Is everythin' ready your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

The King nodded his head in approval, then looked at Sora.

"Before Kairi gets there, you should get there first." King Mickey said. Sora was still red from all the embarrssing  
remarks before. He walked towards his door with Donald and Goofy by his side.

"All right then, let's go." Sora said while his group ran out of the room with the King and Jiminy walking behind them.

Jiminy stood on Mickey's shoulder.

"He's very nervous." Jiminy said.

"Indeed he is. Is that why he's all red?"

"No."

They reached the long hall with a red carpet on the floor.

"Are you going to let them be together?" Jiminy asked while being very curious.

"... I... I don't know. The law says she must marry a prince by 18. I only wish... Sora could be that prince."

"He could be. Let her marry him or some other guy that's not a prince." Jiminy suggested.

"I would have to ask Master Yen Sid about this situation."

"But you're the King."

King Mickey closed his eyes.

"I know. And I wish I could change it."

"What exactly will happen if she doesn't wed by 18?" Jiminy asked.

The King stayed silent, then stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Master Yen Sid... will take her away. She'll never see any of her friends or other royalty... again. Kairi will be forced to marry anyone and live anywhere Yen Sid picks." The King answered.

"Oh, that's terrible."

"I know. That's why I need to talk to him. I will not allow her to marry anyone who doesn't make her happy."

"So, if he says that you or her can pick anybody, who would it be?"

"That's an easy one Jiminy, you should be able to answer this one yourself." Mickey said as he began to walk again.

**_I can't help but feel nervous.  
I don't even know what i'm gonna say to her.  
Maybe the truth.  
But, what if...  
Kai doesn't love me back?

* * *

Shortie story! yay!_**


	13. Dancing with a Princess

i like shortie stories! yay! this won't be a shortie story though. This story goes on and on... i think over 100 chapters  
should do it!!!!!!! yay!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Dancing with a Princess**_

Sora walked into the Ballroom to see the brooms, with arms, fixing up the place a little bit, even though it seemed  
perfect already. He walked in with Donald and Goofy by his side, they soon left though. Goofy went to the table  
with glasses of juice, soda and water, while Donald went to Daisy._ This place looks amazing._ Ballroom decorations  
hung on the ceiling and wall. A red carpet was placed on the floor and tables of snacks and drinks were on the side.  
This room was huge, with not that many people even living in the castle. Sora looked frantically around for Kairi,  
not noticing the King was behind him.

"She's not here yet." The King said. Sora turned around, surprised. He bent down.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry. You will see the princess very soon." The King concluded.

"_sigh_. All right." The King walked towards his chair, in the back, with 2 other chairs beside his. The Queen had  
been sitting comfortably in her chair.The King stood infront of her.

"How is she?" He asked curiously.

"Oh she's fine, and i'm sure Sora is in for a big surprise. Maybe you'll even be surprised by the way she looks.  
You'll probably say she looks familiar."

The King sat down. Back to Sora, he walked over to the entrance door where Goofy stood drinking water.

"Is she here yet?" Sora asked him.

"Nope. Not yet." Goofy answered as he looked at his nervous face.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Sora nodded his head and went over to the drinks. He grabbed a glass of cold soda and drank it slowly._ Geez, i'm  
so obvious. i've gotta stop looking and acting like i'm desprete for her._ He took a deep breath, then put the drink  
down. Everyone started to look around when the lights dimmed down a little. 'First Love '(utada hikaru) started  
to play as music. _I wonder if this is it._ Sora walked over to Goofy, who put his drink on the floor.

"I think this is it." Goofy said. They both saw the King walking towards them.

"Come Sora. We must get ready." King Mickey said. He led Sora to the back, where the chairs stood.

"Stand on the side of her chair. When she gets to the top of these 3 steps, bow to her, then lead her into her chair."

"That sounds easy enough." Sora said then went beside her chair(who's was next to the King while he was next  
to the Queen). He looked all the way across the room to see Goofy, standing motionless, near the door. _I'm so  
nervous. What am I gonna say when she gets here? What if she trips and I don't catch her in time? Oh man... i'm  
so screwed!!  
_  
**_Outside of the door:_**

Kairi walked back and forth, nervously, thinking what everybody would think of her as she would walk in. _What if I  
trip!?!? That'll be the most embarrassing thing in the world! I'd probably never show my face in this castle for as  
long as I live. And Sora... what am I gonna tell him when I see him? Tell him that he looks handsome of course,  
but what else. Oh... I can't think anymore!  
_  
"I can't do this." Kairi finally told the Gullwings.

"Yes you can. Don't worry, it's just a Ball. What's the worst that could happen?" Yuna said.

_Yuna, you have no idea._

"Yuna, I-i just can't do it. I don't feel like myself." Kai said.

"C'mon, you're gonna be with Sora most of the time. You'll feel comfortable with him at your side. Won't you?"  
Paine asked.

"Well... yeah, but... I don't feel comfortable with him... looking like this."

She stopped walking back and forth, then faced the door. Kai took a deep breath.

"Go to the side of the door so nobody sees you. We're gonna go in." Rikku said.

Kai nodded her head and placed her back on the side of the door. The Gullwings opened the door. Everyone   
watched as they floated in. Goofy closed the door while Yuna whispered something in his ear.

"All right." Goofy said. Yuna joined her group on the side of the room where the fruit was being displayed.

"Yummy fruit!" Rikku said while enjoying a red apple. Paine looked at her pitifully.

"C'mon Paine! Try some!" Rikku said while she shoved a banana in her face. Paine took a deep breath then took  
her offer.

"Thanks... Rikku." Paine said.

_**Outside of the door:**_

_As long as i'm with Sora, I can do anything._ Kai touched the door and heard all the laughter and the voices going on  
inside. _Must be having fun._ She listened to the music. _The music is lovely. What is this song called anyway? I  
wanna download it later._ The music suddenly stopped. _I think this is it._ Kai moved away from the door and checked  
her dress,_ Everything seems to be okay. Now Kai, just... relax._ She took a deep breath in, then out._ I'm ready._

_**Inside:  
**_  
Goofy saw the King nod his head all the way form the back. That was his cue to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the young and beautiful Keyblade Master..." Goofy started to announce, then stopped when the brooms tried to open the door. They slowly pulled open the doors and when it was totally open, out from the shadows came the princess. She walked forward as slow as possible.

"Princess Kairi!" Goofy shouted as he finished his announcement. Everyone looked towards Kai, then started to  
cheer and applaud as she walked through the doors and smiled. Sora was as surprised as the King to see her all  
dressed up. He just kept staring as she walked on the red carpet, getting closer and closer to them within every  
step she took.

"She does look lovely, dosen't she?" The Queen asked the King.

"She's so beautiful." Sora said, not noticing the King and Queen looking at him happily. She continued to walk,  
still having nervous thoughts in her head._ Ok. He's looking over here. Maybe he likes my new outfit. Of course he  
hasn't changed into something different, but, he still looks pretty good._ Sora stared at her. _She's almost here! Sora!  
Relax! Nothing to worry about. She's just Kairi, and that's it. Just... a girl from the island._ When Kai reached the  
steps, she slightly pulled up the front of her dress and walked up the 3 steps._ 'This is it.'_ They both thought. Sora  
took a deep breath and then stood infront of her. He bowed and she bowed back. Sora then took her gloved hand  
and led her into her chair. When she sat down, she looked at everyone who was looking at her. _They must be  
really happy to see me. This is a really nice feeling._ Sora returned to the side of her chair and looked down at her  
and smiled. _She even smells nice. This is a great feeling!_ He looked a little lower and spotted an opening in her  
dress where her breasts were. He quickly looked away. _Oh god! Was I just checking her out?! Wrong place to  
look at the wrong time!_ He tried to calm himself down by looking at everyone._ Never doing that again! I promise  
I will never look at my best friend like that ever again! Hopefully..._ The King got off of his chair and stood up.

"This Ball was dedicated to one of the 7 Princesses whos heart was needed to complete a Keyhole last year. She  
is and has the main heart of all of them. Now, she is 15 year old who is a beautiful, yet brave young woman." The  
King said. Everyone started to cheer until Mickey put his hand up.

"I think... she has the honor of dancing the first dance with the first Keyblade Master since so many decades ago."  
The King added on. Sora looked at the King.

"What?" Sora said, confused._ I have ot dance with Kai? No one ever told me about that. I can hardly dance let  
alone with her. I've practiced but I never knew this day would come so soon._ Kairi stood up and took his hand. She  
picked up the front of her dress and walked down the steps with Sora following her.

"Is he ready to do this?" The Queen asked the King.

"He should be. He's practiced a lot." He answered while sitting back down in his soft and comfortable chair. When  
they got to the middle of the room, Kai and Sora faced eachother. Sora put his right hand on her waist and Kai  
put her left hand on his shoulder. With their remaining hands, they took eachothers. The song 'Final Distance'(utada  
hikaru) started to play. They started to do a nice slow-paced dance.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." Kai said.

"The King taught me. How about you? Never knew you could dance."

"It's in my blood."

The King and Queen started to dance as well as everyone else. Kai looked at him and blushed. _He's so cute._ He  
did the same.

"Kairi... I have to tell you something. It's kind of... important." Sora said.

"Tell me later."

The slow paced dance turned into a waltz that was a little bit faster. They turned around in circles and Sora enjoyed  
how she smiled.

"Sora. This is the greatest moment of my life. Thank you so much." Kai said. She let go of his left hand and put  
her arms around Sora's neck, then set her head on his right shoulder. He smiled and put his hand on the  
remaining side of her waist. She closed her eyes.

"Sora?" Kai said.

"Hm?"

"I never want this moment to end, ever. But, " Kai started as she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I really need to talk to you." She finished. They let go of eachother. Sora led her out through the doors. Goofy  
watched as they left without even saying where they were going. The Gullwings floated over to Goofy.

"Where are they going?" Yuna asked.

" Well... I don't know." Goofy said while closing the doors.

"But maybe it's best if we just give them some time to talk." Goofy added. The Gullwings nodded their heads and  
floated away. Sora and Kairi soon arrived in the courtyard.

* * *

i thought the ch. was ok. my friends read it from my notebook and they said it was really good. i don't think so  
though. hope you guys/girls liked it! 


	14. Night at the Courtyard

i thought the last chapter was pretty long. this one shouldn't be though... or should it? lol

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Night at the Courtyard**_

Sora and Kairi walked around the grass castle and then soon gazed at the moon._ It's so pretty and showing brightly.  
I thought it was gonna snow though. Oh well. I'm with Sora and that's all that matters. Is this gonna be the place  
where I finally tell him? It has to be. I can't keep this feeling for him locked away in my heart. I have to tell him._

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kai asked him while taking his hand. Sora smiled, then looked at her.

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you." Sora said without even thinking. _Did I just tell her... she looked beautiful!?!?  
She probably already figured me out now._ Kai took her eyes off the moon to look at him. _He just said I was  
beautiful. He couldn't like me... could he. Probably not. It was just a compliment._ Kai let go of his hand and sat on the grassy ground near the bush shaped castle.

"Sora. About what had happened before. Back in our secret spot." Kai started to say.

"You mean the... kiss. Right?" He asked as he sat on the ground, beside her.

"It's not like I have a problem with it. It's just that... well-" Kai began before Sora interrupted her.

"The betrothal stuff I was talking about. It's getting to you." Sora said as Kai slowly put her back to the ground,  
then closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna be a princess anymore." She began to say. Sora looked towards her with an awkward face on.

"You can't just say you don't wanna be a princess anymore."

She looked at him.

"And why not?" She asked while putting her arms behind her head.

"Because... well, you were born a princess and you'll uh... die a princess." Sora tried to start saying. Kai looked  
at him again._ Okay, that didn't make much sense._

"What?" Kai asked, so confused.

"Nevermind." Sora said as he set his left elbow on the grass and then put his hand on his ear, so his whole body  
was facing her's.

"Y'know, when I first saw you... I knew you'd be a great friend."

"Sure. Now I all of a sudden your psychic again. If you're so psychic, tell me what i'm gonna expect in my life." Kai  
said.

"Well, I see a grand wedding for you." Sora began. Kairi closed her eyes.

"Go on. Who am I marrying?" She asked while smiling. Sora touched his head with his right hand.

"I... I can't really see who it is." Sora said. Kai giggled then put her left hand in the air. The Keyblade appeared.

"Y'know. It's weird. In my readings, it said that there should be only one Keyblade Master, yet, i'm one too. It's very rare for that to happen though. Last year, when you gave me your heart, you must've given me your powers too. And  
then I gave you 1/2 of your heart back when I needed you the most." Kairi explained.

"So what you're saying is... we both only have 1/2 a heart.?" He asked to make sure.

"Yep."

Sora grabbed her Keyblade with his right hand.

"Hey. Give it back." Kai said.

"No." Sora answered then stood up. Kai quickly got up as well.

"Okay Sora. You've had your fun, now give me back my Keyblade." Kai said. Sora put his finger to lips and thought.

"Okay. How about you fight me first, then if you win, i'll give you you're weapon back." Sora suggested.

"Uh, no. Now give it back. Don't make me use magic." Kai threatened.

"Ha! You can't use magic if you don't have Keyblade so stop with the lies already." Sora said to her. _Heh, that's  
what you think Sora._ Kai took off her left glove and pointed her hand towards Sora. _Okay, what the heck is she  
doing. Is it possible to use magic with your hands? She's probably just trying to scare me. _Kai put on a competitive  
face.

"Water!!" Kai screamed. Water instantly came shooting out of her left hand. _How'd she manage to-._ Before he  
could finish thinking, he felt the force of the water pushing him onto the ground. He couldn't hold himself up any  
longer, so he landed on his back, with the Keyblade still in his clutches. Kai put her hand down and walked  
towards him, then bent down. She took her Keyblade out of his hand and put it to the side where it disappeared.

"Satisfied?" Kai asked. Sora looked at her, then squirted water in her face. She wiped her face.

"No. Are you?" Sora asked her with a 'got ya' face on him.

"You wet me." Sora added on.

"You took my Keyblade." Kai backfired. Without thinking, Sora grabbed her arms and forced her on top of him.

"Hey, I said we couldn't do this when one of us is off guard. You just broke the rule."

"I'm not playing." Sora said. Kai looked into his eyes as he looked back. _His eyes are so dreamy. I could just... kiss him, like on the island._ She snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Then what're you doing? Why'd you grab me?" She asked.

"Don't know really. Trying to get you wet I guess." Sora answered. He then shifted his weight to his left and rolled  
on top of her.

"Sora, you're getting me drenched." Kai said.

"Good. Now tell me how you did that water thingy."

"Wonderful use of vocabulary Sora."

"C'mon. That was cool."

"Hmm... all right. I guess I could teach you."

"Yes!" Sora shouted.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't finished. Like I was saying, you've gotta persuade me if you wanna learn the trick." Kai  
said.

"Fine, I guess i'm just gonna have to kiss it out of you then." Sora said with happiness in his voice.

"Go ahead and maybe, just maybe i'll teach you the technique."

Sora lowered his head down and touched her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and thought about what  
exactly she was doing._ Wait, what's going on? What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be kissing him. Not now...  
not ever._ Kai pulled his head up. They were both breathing heavely.

"What is it Kai?" Sora asked.

She slightly nudged him so he could get up. She stood up.

"Kai?" He asked worriedly. Sora stood up and reached for her arms, but she took a step back.

"Don't touch me." Kai ordered him.

"What? Kairi, what's wrong with you?" He asked. Kairi turned around and quickly ran towards the entrance of the  
courtyard, where the stairs to the rooms were.

"Kai wait!!" Sora yelled as loud as he could. She ignored him and ran to her room, shutting the oversized door.  
_Okay, what just happened here? Why's Kai so upset? _On the ground, Sora spotted Kai's tiara. He picked it up and  
held it in his hand, tightly, but not to tight or else it would break.

_**Why can't I get it through my thick head!  
I can't be with him!!  
What the hell is my problem!?  
Why am I doing this to myself.  
Is it possible that I might love Sora?  
...  
Sora... do I really love you?

* * *

YAY!!! wow. that was random, but what can i say? i'm a random person!!! until next time weirdos!!!**_


	15. I'm A Princess

srry it took so long for me to update. i just have soo much to do!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: I'm a Princess**_

Kairi pushed the curtains, on her bed, to the left, then threw herself onto her bed, stuffing her face into her pillow. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ Tears soaked through the pillow case. _A princess shouldn't be kissing her guardian! It's forbidden! _She picked her head up and wiped some of her tears. _This is all wrong_. Kai put her back to the bed and looked up at the canopy_. That's it. I have to travel alone when the time comes to go to other worlds.Unless... Sora agrees never to kiss me again._ More tears rolled down the sides of her face when she thought of that._ But... what if I kiss him? I'm already in love with him. I can't do this anymore._ _The more I think about him, the more upset I get. So, I guess... the love I feel for him... means nothing now._ Kai untied the straps of her heels and kicked them onto the floor. She touched the top of her head and found nothing there. Kairi quickly sat up, with her eyes wide open. _My tiara!!!_ Kai got off her bed as fast as she could and ran to her door. _This is just great! I lost my heirloom! I'm such an idiot!_ Kai fiercly opened the door to see Sora infront of her, with the tiara in his gloved hands. She stood motionless, only moving her eyes from the tiara to Sora.

"I found this on the ground." Sora calmly said. He handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kai said as she looked at it with relief. Sora stared at the ground while Kai continued to look at her  
heirloom. She then looked at him a few seconds later.

"Sora? Do you wanna... come in?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Uhh... sure. Why not." He answered. Kairi led him in and closed the door. Then, they both walked over to the  
Queensize bed.

"Nice room. Looks exactly like mine, except I don't have flowers on my balcony." Sora started to say. Kairi walked  
over to her life size mirror and looked at herself. _This isn't me at all._ Sora turned his head to look at her.

"By the way Kai, you looked awesome tonight. You really did look like the Princess you're supposed to be."

_He's right. But... I don't like this change at all._ She closed her eyes.

"Sora. If you're trying to make me feel better, stop. You're just making things worst for me." She grabbed a nearby  
cloth, after she took off her gloves, and put it over her left hand.

"Water." Kai said softly. Soon, the cloth became drenched. She looked at herself in the mirror again and started  
to rub her face with the soft, pearl white cloth. Sora got up and walked over to her. Kairi looked at him from the  
mirror.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that." Sora said.

"Maybe." When all her makeup was gone, she walked passed Sora, to her balcony.

"Kairi." Sora said while whining. He followed her.

"Kai. What's the matter?" Sora asked as he reached her all the way at the end of the balcony. Kai looked up at the  
sky.

"Moon's still out. What is it like after midnight?" Sora asked.

"I guess so."

What's wrong with her? Why's she so upset? I didn't do anything... or... did I? He took a rose out of one of the  
mini pots on the railing, and put it near Kai's hand, on the railing.

"Kai, i'm gonna make you a promise." Sora started to say.

"You already did." Kai said as he turned his head toward her. "You said you would protect me." She finished.

"Well, i'm adding on to that promise."

"Go ahead then." She said as she looked at him. Sora stood quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm waiting." Kairi said.

"Alright, like I said before, I will protect you. I'd give my life for yours any day, anytime. Y'know I am your guradian." Sora said.

"I know." Kai said. She turned around and looked towards the inside of her room.

"And since i'm your guardian, I promise not to approach you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable. Like when I kissed you." Sora explained. She turned to look at him.

"Or when I kissed you." Kai said. Sora took the rose and placed it behind her left ear. His cold fingers sent  
shivers down her spine.

"I can read your mind, the whole... prince and princess thing. I know i'm not a prince but..." Sora started to say.

"But what?" Kai asked as she moved her head down to look at the ground. He took her chin and motioned her to move her head back towards him.

"But promise me we'll always be best friends. Okay?" Sora asked her. Kairi's eyes opened wide. Tears started to develop in her blue eyes, but she held them back.

"Of... of course." Kai answered, trying so hard not break down into tears._ I just got rejected. All because i'm a damn princess.  
_  
"Then, I guess... that's that." Sora said. He turned around and started his walk towards the door. _I've gotta tell him. I've gotta tell him right now._ Kai turned around to see Sora off the balcony and in her room, almost to the door.

"Sora?" She said in a quiet voice. Surprisingly, he heard her.

"Yeah?" Sora said. Kai played with her thumbs and looked at the ground.

"Oh... well um... sigh. Nevermind." Kai said in disappointment.

"All right then. G'night... princess." Sora said, then walked to the door again.

"G'night, Keyblade Master." Kai told him. He smiled,then opened the door and left the room, closing the door all the way. Kairi turned to look at the moon again._ I hate being a princess. I wanna be with him. I wanna be with Sora. _The tears she was holding back finally came down._ He called me 'princess'. I guess we really will stay friends forever._ She wiped her tears._ Perhaps... it's for the best. Maybe being together isn't the answer_.

**10 minutes later...**

Donald and Goofy walked into Kairi's room and spotted her on the balcony.

"C'mon." Donald said then he and Goofy walked towards her. On the balcony, Kairi had calmed down and had  
heard footsteps.

"Good evenin' princess." Goofy greeted. Kairi turned around.

"Oh, hey guys." Kai said sadly. She then turned back around.

Goofy and Donald looked at eachother with their 'worried' face on. They walked to each side of her, Goofy to her left and Donald to her right.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing's the matter." Kai said, trying not to sound so upset.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked.

Kairi looked up at the starry sky. She took a deep breath and then looked at each side of her.

"All right. You got me." Kai 'surrendered'. She turned around to look at her room, taking the rose out of her hair and putting it down on the railing.

"It's just... well... sigh. I'm 15 years old and royalty has ruined my life. I don't wanna be... betrothed to anybody.  
Nobody should be controlling my life. I just wanna be... I just wanna be a normal 15 year old girl who hangs out  
with friends and goes to school with them. I wanna have a good paynig job that'll help me get my own place. I  
wanna grow up normal and get married to someone I really wanted to... and have his children. That's the normal  
life. That's the life... I don't have... and probably will never have." Kai explained. Donald looked up at her.

"But you are a normal girl." Donald said.

"No. I'm not Donald. You guys... i'm a princess. And that's all... i'll ever be." Kai said as tears rolled down her eyes.

* * *

wowo... that took forever to update. srry about that folks! i forgot about this chapter and never posted it! i beg for your forgiveness!!! 


	16. Decesions, Decesions!

wow... i'm tired. I think i might take a nap after this. g'night peoples! lol! this gonna be short though.

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Decisions, Decisions!**_

After everyone fell asleep, Kairi snuck out of her room and walked into the Throne Room. Everything was cleared out and there was nothing on the floor. She walked, barefoot, across the freezing cold ground. She was still dressed up in her gown_. The floor is so freakin' cold! I should've put on my shoes before I left my room. And I should've changed my clothing. I can't wear a dress all night._ She walked further into the room and soon discovered a red rose on the floor, just like the one Sora had put behind her ear. Kai bent down and picked it up, then stood bck up. Kai gazed at the rose's beautiful, soft petals. She smelled it and soon realized what happened earlier. _Even though he didn't say it, he rejected me right on the spot. I thought this was gonna be the best night of my life. Turns out it's the worst. I shouldn't blame it on him though. I should blame it on myself too. I didn't tell him how I felt! I'm such a loser!_

"My life is ruined." Kai said softly while letting go of the rose. It soon hit the ground. She sat next to the rose in the middle of the room while looking at the King's chair. She didn't bother to hear the Queen come in through the door. She closed the door and walked towards Kairi.

"What're you doing up?" The Queen asked. Kairi turned around and saw the Queen behind her.

"Oh, your majesty. It's late." Kai said.

"Yes it is and you should be in your bed, sound asleep." Queen Minnie said as she sat beside her.

"I can't. Too much on my mind." Kai said.

"You probably already know this but Sora really cares about you." Minnie said, trying to make the princess feel better.

"Don't remind me."

"He'll do anything to make you happy and as long as your happy, he's happy too."

"Sora's always been trying to give me something, whether it's a birthday gift or a chistmas present. What he fails to see is that all I need to be happy... is him, and no one else. When i'm with him, I don't feel alone and helpless anymore. Like I was before in the town. After he left, I spent a few weeks on the island, then moved into the town with Selphie and the others. Destiny Island become one big memory for a lot of us. None of us wanted to go back. Especially me... I never wanted to go back until Sora came home. I thought for a few days though. Destiny Island is his home... our home. So I started going back with the Gullwings at my side. I waited for him on that island and  
he never came back. Soon, the Gullwings took his place and I started to forget all about him. He was never in my mind. Halloween was coming and that's when I started to remember him again. Halloween used to be our favorite holiday, but I knew it would never be the same wihtout him. Growing up, I missed him so much. 'His voice used to be there, but now it's gone' is what I always thought. I almost lost all hope, until I saw him on our holiday. He saved me from someone dangerous. He was there, and I was finally happy with him by my side." Kai explained. The Queen smiled.

"Why don't you just tell him." Minnie said.

"Because Sora is... Sora's so... complicated."

"Listen, I know he may be a little complicated, but he's going through a lot of stress and you're the only one he has." The Queen said. Kai stared at the chair once again.

"But something tells me... that... we should be more than what we are. Do you think so your highness?" Kai asked.

"I think... it's up to you and Sora ot decide that." She answered.

"I... I can't. He wouldn't understand."

"Explain it to him."

Queen Minnie stood up and dusted her dress.

"The betrothal is getting to you, isn't it?" The Queen asked. Kai moved her hair to one side and looked at the Queen.

"I-I guess so." Kai answered tiredly.

"Things may change."

"You think so?" Kai asked. The Queen nodded her head in approval and turned towards the exit.

"You should get some sleep now. There's going to be a meeting tomorrow in the Library. You need your rest."

"Okay." Kai listened to the footsteps moving to the door. When the door closed, Kai touched the rose on the ground._ If only I had a mother and father. Then i'd really know what to do. _Kai closed her eyes. Soon, she felt something wet going up her cheek. Pluto licked her face.

"What the-. Oh." Kai said. She looked at him, then his collar.

"Pluto, huh? Nice name for a dog." Kai said. She pet his head.

"So cute."

Kai took his soft paw.

"Ohhh... I wish I had a dog like you."

Pluto licked her face again. She laughed._ I haven't had this much fun since..._ The exression on her face quickly changed. She took a deep inhale, then exhaled.

"You're lucky you're a dog. You don't have any... Sora problems." Kai said as she pet his back. Pluto went over to the rose and picked it up with his mouth. He looked at her.

"You want me to take this?" Kai asked as she held out her hand. He dropped the rose in her hand and she brought it up to her heart. Kai looked at Pluto happily.

"I wish I were a dog." Pluto once again licked her face, then barked.

"You do know everyone else is sleeping." Kai said while giggling. He whimpered.

"It's all right." Kai said sofly as he layed on her crossed legs. She began to pet his back so many times.

"Guess what Pluto? Time for bed." Kai said. He got up as well as Kairi.

"We need our rest for tomorrow. You can sleep in my room tonight if you like." Kai said. She saw the happy look on his face.

"All right then. I'll let you sleep on my my bed." She said while smiling.

**My first new friend.  
My first old friend.  
Friendship is so important to me.  
More important than liking Sora.  
But he's always gonna be my love...  
My first love.

* * *

**

in my notebook, that's the end of pt 1. yay! i'll update as soon as possible! love you guys! All right! 'pt. 2' here we  
come!!!!! (i'm such a dork, don't you agree?)


	17. Decorating

TOKYOPOP RULZ! you could visit my page at:

you could talk to me if i'm online! check out my photos and my fans! see ya! oh, this is "pt.2". lol!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Decorating**_

It's December 22nd and the Disney characters and Keyblade Masters are getting ready for Christmas. A tall, green pine tree stood in the middle of the Ballroom. Everyone decorated the beautifully smelling tree perfectly, but there was just one thing missing. Goofy tried to reach the top of the 20 foot tree so he could put the glass star on. Sora and Kairi moved back a few steps to look at the tree from a good distance. Kairi wore her pajamas which consisted of long, red pants and a green tank. She would sometimes slip because of how long her pants were. Sora wore his uniform(I know, never changes, but i'll change it in a few chapters). Donald scratched his head as he watched Goofy reach up. He turned around as he looked at the star. It was made out of glass, of course, but seemed to have some sort of magic inside.

"I can't reach the top of the tree." Goofy said sadly. Sora and Kairi walked over to him.

"It's okay Goofy, you tried your best." Kai said, trying to comfort him.

"It's obviously too tall. We'll never reach it with any of our heights." Donald said.

"Then let's get taller." Sora suggested. Donald and Goofy knew exactly what Sora was talking about, but Kairi  
stood clueless at her standing._ What on earth are they talking about?_

"Uh... what are you guys talking about?" Kai asked with confusion in her voice.

Donald left the room and soon came back with a 10 foot stool with steps. It was 1/2 the tree's size and looked as though it could hold up something that was really weightless. Goofy gave the star to Donald and then Donald went back to the side of the stool.

"I still don't get it guys." Kai said.

Sora slipped off his shoes. Goofy and Sora went over to the tree. Goofy cupped his hands and Sora put his feet  
on them, climbing to the top of his shoulders. He almost lost his balance, but Sora managed to position his feet  
on Goofy's shoulders.

"All right Kairi, get on my shoulders." Sora said. Donald rolled the stool next to Goofy and Sora.

"Are you serious?" Kai asked him.

"Yes. All you've gotta do is climb up the stool and stand on my shoulders. Pretty simple." Sora explained. Kai  
moved closer to the stool.

"Is it safe?" Kairi asked Donald.

"If you climb up quick enough and don't stay on it too long, then yes." Donald answered. Kairi looked a little scared. _Oh my god. If this thing breaks, i'm gonna be hurting till next year._

"I can't believe i'm actually doing this guys." Kai said. She carefully climbed up the rickety stool. When she made it to the top, she grabbed some of the tree and set her feet at each side of Sora's shoulders.

"That's it Kai. You did great." Sora said as he looked up and she looked down. _Phew, good thing i'm wearing  
pajama pants. Otherwise... Sora would be a total perv._ Sora looked down at Donald.

"All right Donald, you're up." Sora said. He grabbed Kai's ankles, so she could stand straight.

"Geez Sora. You've gotta warm your hands some time today." Kai said as she felt a shiver going up her leg.

"Sorry about that Kai." Sora apologized. Meanwhile, Donald climbed up the stool. When he made it to the little platform, he reached for Kai's hand, so she could pull him up. Kairi did, and soon, Donald reached her shoulders, with the star tightly in his hands.He tried reaching for the top, but just couldn't make it so he climbed on Kairi's head.

"My hair Donald." Kai said while trying to keep her head straight. He was just about at the top. He shot out his hand and tried stretching his arm as far as he could.

"C'mon Donald, hurry it up there." Sora said, sweat running down from his head.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Donald said impatiently. In seconds, Donald Duck finally reached the top of the tree. He wiped the sweat away and looked down.

"Phew! Got it!" Donald said.

"Thank god!" Kai said, relieved.

"Good job Donald!" Sora said. King Mickey, with his arms crossed behind his back, with the Gullwings stared at the foursome.

"Do they know that they could've asked one of us and we would've just flew up there?" Paine asked.

"Apparently not." Rikku answered.

They moved closer to the group.

"What are you guys doing?" The King asked. Goofy jumped a little and lost balance of everyone. Soon, he tripped over his own foot and dropped everybody on his shoulders. Donald landed on his head while Sora and Kairi landed on their backs, since Sora had been holding onto her.

"Oh... my butt." Kairi complained. The Gullwings and the King went to each of their sides.

"Are you all right?" Yuna asked Kairi.

"Peachy Yuna. Just peachy." Kai answered painfully.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Sora added on. Donald got up and rubbed his head. The King and Paine went over to him.

"You okay Donald?" King Mickey asked. Donald got up quickly.

"Aw phooey!!" He yelled as he stormed out of he room while mumbling to himself. The Gullwings went after him.

"You sure you're okay duckie?" Rikku asked.

"Yes!" Donald screamred, but the Gullwings continued to follow him. Sora stared at the Gullwings and Donald as they walked out of the room. _Heh, i've got some pretty funny friends here._

"Hey Goofy, are you okay? You fell pretty hard too." Kai said as she walked over to Goofy.

"A-hyuck! i'm fine princess. Falling down doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Are you sure? Well, could I make you some hot chocolate or something?" Kai offered.

"I'm sure." Goofy said. He got up and followed Donald out of the room.

"Hey Kai, I could go for some hot chocolate." Sora said.

"Very funny Sora." Kai said. The King walked over to the both of them.

"Christmas is in 3 days." The King pointed out.

"I know and I can't wait!" Kai said excitedly. Sora helped Kai off the floor.

"Why don't you 2 finish up in here." The King said.

"Not a problem your majesty." Sora said. The King smiled, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kai took stockings out of a box, each containing a name sewed on it.

"I just love Chritmas time. It's the best time of the year. People with smiling faces , christmas carols, and the decorations and -"

"The hot chocolate, the people around you, the mistletoe and-"

"Sora, did you just say, 'mistletoe'?" Kai asked. Sora turned red and pretended to look in a box.

"Yeah."

"Oh that sounds so romantic. I'm gonna go buy some before Christmas."

"Why?" Sora asked as he turned towards her.

"I wanna get stuck with someone under the mistletoe. I never have before." Kai answered.

"Yes you have."

"Huh?"

"Remember when we were 13, and you got stuck under the mistletoe with me?" Sora said.

"That's because Riku pushed you into me, but I gave you a freebie and kissed you on the cheek anyway." Kai said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember that day."

Kairi looked at each of the stockings.

"Did all of your Christmas shopping?" Sora asked.

"Yep, I took the Gummi Ship back to the town near the island and went to the mall about 2 weeks ago."

"So how's Selphie and your friends at the circus?"

"They're perfectly fine. Selphie helped me out with the shopping and I quit my job. They all moved the circus somewhere else so i'm probably never gonna see them again." Kai answered.

"Have you told them where you've been for the past month in a half?" Sora asked.

"Only Selphie. She'll definetly keep it a secret." Kai answered. She took all of the stockings and handed them to Sora. He took them and placed them on the floor. Kairi went back to her 'station' and took out a glass-glitter snow angel. It was of a girl who had these big, beautiful wings. The girl did seem a little familiar to Kairi.

"It's so beautiful." Kairi said.

"Hey Kai, remember the meeting a few weeks back... about the Organization and stuff?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Kai said while walking over to him with the snow angel in her place. Sora stood up straight.

"What do you think they want the hearts for?" Sora asked. Kai closed her eyes, then turned to the tree.

"Kingdom Hearts probably. The thing that worries me is when and where they'll strike first." Kairi answered.

"Hopefully not on Christmas." Sora said. Kairi took the angel and put it to her chest. _I feel like... i've seen this angel before. But where?_ Sora caught the expression on her face. _Is she okay?_

"Hey Kai, you're scared, aren't you?" Sora asked. The 7th Princess turned to look at him. She loosened her grip on the angel.

"Of course I am." Kai answered calmy. They both turned to the almost finished tree. The tree was full of red and white candy canes and little snow angels. The little glass balls, all over the tree, were glittered and decorated with many different styles and colors.

"Just a few more things, then we're done for the day." Sora said. Kai looked at the angel, then walked over to the tree. She bent down and placed the glass figure on the ground. Kai stood back up and faced Sora. She smiled and then headed towards his direction.

**You'll always be there for me...  
Won't you Sora?  
No matter where you go...  
I'll find you.  
And one day i'll tell you the truth...  
One day.

* * *

**

yawn i'm bored! tired too! too much excitment today! lol! i'll update soon!(I won't promise you that though)


	18. I wanna go back

* * *

_**Chapter 18: I wanna go back**_

After decorating, everyone in the castle sat in the Dining Room, and waited for their meal. King Mickey sat on his big, throne chair on one side of the table while Queen Minnie sat on the other. Princess Kairi sat next to the King, on the long side, and across from her was Sora. Sora sat next to Goofy and across from him was Chip. Next to him was Donald and across from Donald was Daisy. Next to Daisy Duck was Rikku and across from her was Paine. Paine was next to Yuna who sat across from Dale. Lastly, next to Yuna and Dale was the Queen of Disney Castle.  
Kairi looked at her empty plate and then started to touch the silver spoon. _I'm homesick. I wanna go back home so bad. What if I just ask the King. Will he really let me go alone though? Probably not. He'll probably tell Sora to escort me over there. It's just not fair anymore. Ever since i've come here, I have to have someone following me. I can't do anything by myself. I have this weird feeling the King and Sora are gonna say that i'm not allowed to fight. This isn't fair._ Kairi stared at the blue drapes behind Sora's head. Sora looked at her, who unfortunetly thought that she was looking at him. _Why is she staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? On my hair?_ He kept looking at her. _What is she staring at?_  
Kairi turned away and looked at her plate again. She saw some of her reflection in it. _I can't take it anymore._ Sora took a breath of relief, then picked up his spoon so he could look at his reflection. _Everything seems to be fine. Let me check my teeth. Maybe she caught something in there._ Sora opened his mouth and looked at his teeth. Everyone at the table turned to Sora's direction. He took his eyes off the spoon and put it down gently. _There we go. My face has nothing on it. _Sora noticed everyone staring at him moments later.

"What?" Sora asked. Everyone turned away. Sora turned a little red._ So embarrasing._ Kairi looked at him, then straightened herself up in her chair.

"So um... are you guys always this quiet when it comes to these big meals?" Kai asked randomly.

"Not really." Sora answered for everybody.

"Then how come when we sit down to eat, you guys are always so quiet?" Kai asked.

"Kai, this isn't a hotdog place down in your town." Sora said.

"I wasn't asking you Sora. One, I don't even like hotdogs and two, there is no hotdog stand where I live." Kai said with a little anger in her voice.

"That's enough you 2." Donald said. Kai sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. Soon, the brooms with arms came in with the food. Chicken and potatoes were put on the table as well as peas, carrots, broccoli, celery, and apples. Bananas were put near Rikku and desserts, like apple pie, razzelberry pie, chocolate chip cookies, and cupcakes etc., were put on each side of everyone, so there could be room for their dinner.

"Well let's not have our tummies rambling on, dig in." The Queen said. Everyone started to eat, except for Kairi. _This isn't right. I miss everyone too much. Being with them is great, but not everyday._ Kai pushed her chair back and stood up. Everyone situated thier eyes towards her direction.

"I'm not hungry." She moved away from the table and walked out of the room. Everone looked at the door, then started murmuring to eachother. Yuna levitated up and flew towards the way out.

"Kairi wait." Yuna said. Sora quickly stood up.

"Yuna, stay here." Sora said, then looked at the King.

"I'll be right back your majesty." Sora said. He moved around the table and jogged out of the room while Yuna floated back to her seat.

"What do you think is up with her?" Paine asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Yuna answered.

"Not good at all." Rikku added. King Mickey cupped his hands together and closed his eyes.

Sora went striaght to the place she would be. Her room. Sora walked up to the door and was surprised to find out that the door was open. He entered.

"Kairi? Kai?" He asked. He looked around her room until he spotted her on her balcony. He peacefully walked over to her. Kai could hear his footsteps easily, because he hadn't had his shoes on. Sora saw her with her arms leaning on the banister part of he balcony. He walked closer, then stood next ot her, doing the same thing with his arms.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked. Kai blinked, then looked at Sora. Seconds passed, and she looked back away.  
"I miss the island and the town. I wanna go back." Kairi answered as she closed her eyes and started breathing lightly. Sora turned his body towards her.

"You can't go back. Not yet at least. You'd be leeting everyone down." Sora said. Kai turned her body around so she could talk to him face to face.

"I let everyone down in the town." Kai said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Please Kai..." Sora said. A tiny blue bird swooped down and landed on Kairi's left shoulder. She cupped her hands and the bird settled down in them. Kai mved her face closer to the bird's as she scratched his tiny head with her finger.

"You really know how to take care of an animal." Sora said as he continued to watch Kai handle the bird with such great care. Once she stopped scratching the bird's head, it flew away. Pluto walked onto the balcony. Kai and Sora turned around.

"Hey Pluto." Kai greeted as she tried to sound less upset. He barked and walked behind Sora, then started pushing him towards Kairi.

"Whoa. Hey watch it." Sora said. Sora bumped into her and blushed lightly. She blushed to as she felt his chest on her's.

"What's gotten into this dog?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kai said as she stared at him. Sora did the same. _She smells really nice._ Kai moved closer into his body and grabbed his hands on the sides of his waist.

"In a dog way, I think I know what he's trying to do." Kai said. Sora became more nervous. _What does she mean by that? Does Pluto want me to kiss her?_

"A-and that would be...?" Sora asked. Pluto left the balcony, looking like he went ot go get something.

"Kairi I -" Sora started to say.

"Yes Sora?" Kai asked. Sora drew closer to her. _What is he doing? He looks as though he's trying ot kiss me. ... should I? _Kai began to draw closer to. At the point where they could feel eachother's hot breath, Pluto barked. They both turned his way. In his mouth were 2 pairs of skates, ice skates. Kai bent down. Pluto gave her the pairs of skates and barked lightly this time. She stood back up and put a pair of skates in his face.

"Here you go." Kai said as he took her offer. They didn't have any design at all. It was just a plain blue skate with white laces.

"So, the dog wants us to ice skate. Where exactly?" Sora asked suspiciouly.

"I don't know really. Maybe the pool?" Kai said.

"Yep, that'll definetly be the wettest skate i've ever had." Sora said jokingly.

"Oh Sora." Kai said, then nudged him. He chuckled.

"Kidding. Just kidding." Sora said, trying to hold the laughter inside. Pluto barked and started for the door. Kai began to follow and then Sora, trying to catch up with the both of them. _Inside, I know she can't be happy. _Sora soon caught up with Kai. He grabbed her left arm and quickly, but gently, turned her around.

"You cannot tell me you're 100 happy." Sora said worriedly. The skates began to slip down Kai's hands, but she held her grip at the laces. She looked at the ground, beginning ot talk to Sora.

"I'm not but..." Kai positioned her head upright. "It's almost Christmas. Might as well enjoy it before we fight for our lives." Kai said with sadness in her voice.

"Tell me what's going on Kai. That's why i'm here. To help you." Sora said.

"I told you earlier already Sora... i'm scared." Kai said. Sora knew this was true by the sad look on her face. He could see tears beginning to fill up her blue eyes.

"C'mon... let's go ice skating." Sora said finally. Kai put on a little smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Sora began to walk, but was soon stopped by Kairi's cold hand.

"Sora?" Kai asked. Sora turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Would you... hold my hand?" Kai asked. Sora slightly turned red, but soon took her left hand in his. As soon as he took her hand, she took it back.

"That's not how to hold my hand." Kai said. Kai grabbed his right forearm and slowly took off the glove. She threw it on her bed, then took his hand gracefully.

"This is how you hold my hand." Kai said with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back. Pluto barked once more. Sora and Kairi looked his way and started walking.

**_I wonder...  
Is he a good skater...  
Or not?  
Although, it wouldn't matter to me...  
He's all I need whether he totally sucks at skating...  
or not._**

* * *

jeez... this seems like a freakin' rated K fanfic. I don't like that one bit! I'll just have to put a little more stuff in it!  
oh, if you haven't gone on my other webpage, go to:  
it's an awesome site! join please! 


	19. Ice Skating

here we are again... reading my boring fanfics. i don't get much reviews... so really... it's like i'm doing this for free and absolutely no support. dudes and dudetts... you totally suckHeh, heh... just kidding. i love all of you guys!

_**Chapter 19: Ice Skating**_

Kairi and Sora reached the back of the castle and saw the huge pool of water(heh, heh. i'm such a dork). It was snowing and bit by bit of it was sticking. The pool would never freeze. In Disney Castle, everything is different. If it was summer, the water would be cold, but if it were winter, the water would be nice and warm. Kairi bent down to Pluto, who was beside her.

"Thanks Pluto, you're the greatest." Kairi said as she rubbed noses with him. The orange dog licked her face back and ran off. Sora's Keyblade appeared as he pointed his hand toward the water. He took a deep breath.

"Freeze." Sora said sofly. Suddenly, cold, blue and white air shot out from the tip of the blade. The pool quickly froze. He dismissed his Keyblade and faced Kairi.

"Nice job Sora." Kai said. They walked over to the nearby bench and sat down, the skates within Kai's clutches. She passed him a pair.

"There you go." Kairi said. Since Kai had skated before, she knew how to lace the skates quickly. She stood up, both skates on whereas Sora had hardly put on the first skate.

"I'm ready." Kai told him. Sora looked up at her.

"You're fast." Sora said. He watched as Kai walked onto the ice, so delicately.

"I haven't skated since I was a little girl." Kai started to say. She turned around so she could see Sora.

"But I still have my ability to lace up pretty fast." She finished. Sora continued to struggle with the first skates laces.

"A little help would be nice." Sora insisted. Kairi walked off the ice and towards Sora, quickly bending down.

"You're such a loser." The princess said as she laced his skates.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't ' lace up' like you." Sora said. Seconds later, Kai was done with both skates. She stood up.

"All right. Finished." Kai said. She turned around and walked back onto the ice. Sora attempted to follow. _Ok, I can do this. Almost there_. When Sora reached the ice, he instantly fell on his ass. Kai covered her mouth and giggled. Sora looked at her.

"I now know that i'm nowhere near your skills for skating." Sora said. Kai skated over to him and helped him up.

"Got it?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora answered. Kai began to skate around him with her hands crossed behind her back.

"Y'know, if you just ask, I could help you skate if you'd like." Kai explained. Once again, Sora fell, but this time on his back.

"Help would be nice." Kai pulled him back up.

"Ok, just pretend you're walking, except you have to slide your feet." Kai said as she moved herself back to watch Sora closely. He did as he was told and it worked. _I'm doing it!!_

"That's it. Just take it nice and slow..." Kai coached.

"I'm actually skating." Sora said with tons of happiness in his voice.

"Good job!" Kai said as she joined him. Without thinking, Sora took her hand. She faced him.

"If I fall, you're going down with me." Sora said. Kai smirked.

"All right then." Kai said. She began to skate a little faster, clutching Sora's hand so that he doesn't let go.

"Too fast!!" Sora screamed. After a few seconds, she let go of his hand. Heh, heh. _What a lazy-_ . Before she could finish her thoughts, she found herself in the middle of the frozen pool, on the ground, with Sora ontop of her.

"You ok?" Kai said. Sora lifted his head up from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora answered with a painful tone. It seems that when speed skating, the moment Kai let go, she suddenly forgot about Sora following right behind her.

"That's nice to know. Now, get off of me." Kai said. Sora tried to stand up, but couldn't, so he just moved himself back and sat himself on the ice. Kai sat up with relief.

"Y'know," Sora began to say. Kai caught his attention.

"I can't get up without your help." Sora finished. She smiled.

"You won't need to." Kai said. She crawled over to him and kissed his cold cheek. A shiver went up Sora's spine. After kissing him, she moved back and sat back on the ice, still continuing to smile.

"That was from me, to you." Sora touched his cheek and looked at her, so confused.

"Kai, your welcome, but... why'd you-"

"You went ice skating with me. No one really likes to skate, because they don't know how to... but, you... actually tried, and that's what made me so happy." Kai explained while positioning her legs on the ice so she could sit on them.

"But wait... didn't I promise you that I wouldn't approach you if you were uncomfortable with it?" Sora asked.

" That's the thing Sora. You didn't approach me, I approached you, so that way... your promise is still kept." Kai said.

"Good 'cause well,... I didn't wanna lose my best friend over a kiss." Sora pointed out. Kai stared at him. _He's so sweet and kind. He cares so much about the promise... and our friendship._

"You thought you'd lose me?" Kai asked. Sora slid a little closer to her.

"Well... yeah. I'd hate it if you weren't in my life. There would be no adventure without you." Sora said. Kai's eyes opened wide.

" You think i'm... adventurous?"

"Hell yeah." Sora said. He's touched my heart in so many ways... She giggled and stood up.

"So, you still want to try?" Kai asked as she shot her right hand out at him. Sora looked at her hand, then at her.

"Well...?" Kai asked. He smiled and took her hand. Kai helped him up.

"So, just like walking, right?" Sora asked to make sure. She nodded her head.

"All right, here goes nothing." Sora said bravely. He slowly slid his feet on the ice.

"Good." Kai said. She took his hand.

"C'mon, i'll teach you a little something about this." Kai said. While they were together, Kai taught him some tricks that were pretty simple. Sora got some of them, but not all. After about 2 hours of skating, Sora finally got the hang of it, but sadly, it was time to go back inside. If the 2 of them thought this was a great day...  
they're going to have to wait for tomorrow's huge surprise.

yay!!! huge surprise!!!! i know what it is!( well duh! i'n the freakin' wirter.) hope you guys liked that chapter.

CLUE TO WHAT THE SURPRISE IS: It's not Riku.


	20. Newcomer

ok everybody. super srry i didn't update sooner. i've been really busy on tokyopop and family. so, i'm making it up to you by typing up this chapter. k? oh, and someone had a prob w/ the beginning. she said it didn't have a disclaimer, so i'm gonna do it right now!!!!

disclaimer: i don't own kh2, but if i did, this would happen.

there!!!!! i did it!! now, let's get on w/ the damn story, shall we...?

_**Chapter 20: Newcomer**_

The next morning, Princess Kairi woke up and dressed herself up, waiting for the expectations for the day._ I have this really weird feeling that something's gonna happen today. Maybe, i just feel that way... because of the dream I had last night.  
_  
_**Dream:**_

The sky was a pure black color. The thunder sang loudly as the lightning showed throughout the sky. Kairi, at 12, looked up at the sky with a terrified look on her face. The rain came showering down on her face and quickly drenched her black tank and jean shorts. Her hair, a little over her shoulders, flew everywhere. She was on the sands of her old home, Destiny Island.

"Kairi!!! Kairi!!!" A boy from the background screamed. Kairi stayed motionless, continuing to look at the sky. The boy had wet, spiky brown hair, wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm, then ran infront of her.

"Kai!! What are you doing?! You could get yourself killed out here!" The boy yelled.

"So..ra... I-." Before Kai could finish, she saw a picture in the clouds of a man with white hair who was very well tanned with orange eyes. Her eyes opened wider as she grew with fright.

"Kai, snap out of it!!" Sora screamed. No matter what, Kairi never took her eyes off of his orange eyes.

"Those eyes..." Kai whispered in fright.

"What!?!?" Sora screamed and then looked into the sky to see just the lightning. He turned back to her.

"What are you talking about?!" Sora asked loudly. Kairi suddenly collapsed on the sand and screamed so loud, Sora needed to cover his ears. He then bent down, still struggling with her loud lungs.

"What's the matter?!" Sora tried to ask. Kai opened her eyes full of tears and looked up at Sora. Her screaming died down. She then quickly threw her arms around Sora.

"I'm so sorry... i'm so, so sorry." Kai said while sobbing on his left shoulder. Sora sat there, so confused, but then soon wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Kai. I'll always be here to protect you. I promise." Sora said.

_**End...**_

_Definetly a weird dream, but at the same time... it wasn't. It all happened 3 years ago on the island. But why would I have a dream of a flashback? It doesn't really matter much now though. Maybe i'll tell Sora about it later. It's amazing how he's still walking after what we did last night. _Kairi pictured herself kissing Sora's cheek._ I can't believe I did that to my guardian... my best friend. I knew I was gonna fall in love with him. I just knew it..._ Kairi walked out of her room, towards the Throne Room._ I know I have to tell him, but what will the King think?He'd be so pissed at me! I wish I was just... normal. Me and Sora both. With no responsibilites whatsoever. And I don't have to be happy with Sora. I could just find another guy. Get married... have his children... now that's the life I want._ Opening the human-size door of the Throne Room, she discovered Sora, Donald, and Goofy, only to be a few feet away from her. They were takling to eachother until they all saw the princess show up.

"Well g'morning princess." Goofy said in a very cheerful voice. Kairi giggled.

"Good morning Goofy, Donald, and Sora. What are you guys chatting about?" Kai asked after the small greeting.

"Why we're here." Sora answered.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because... we want to know." Sora answered again for the group. Kairi gave him a very confused look and then bent over to Donald.

"The King told us to come here." Donald said. Kairi gave him the weird look and stood back up.

"We've been here for about 20 minutes." Goofy said. Kai's eyes opened a little wider in amazement.

"Maybe because he didn't want a princess waiting here for this long like we are." Sora answered.

"Maybe..." Kairi said. She then realized she wanted to tell Sora about her flashback dream.

"Oh, Sora! I almost forgot, I need to tell you some-." Before she could finish, the room's door opened to reveal the King. He looked at Kairi, very surprised.

"I didn't expect you to be here." The King said.

"Oh, well... y'know... I just needed to tell Sora something." Kai said. King Mickey put his arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but that'll have to wait just a little longer." He said, then turned around, putting his back to everyone.

"I have something for the 4 of you... especially the princess." The King announced. Kairi blushed a little. _Wow, especially for me? Maybe it's a prince or something. Then that means telling Sora the truth is just around the corner._ They all walked out of the room and into the Courtyard. The group of 4 stood 5 feet away from the Gummi Ship Hangar entrance while the King stood to the side of it.

"So, the surprise is... here?" Sora asked. The King nodded.

"I'd like you all to meet a very special person." Mickey said. The grass doors opened slowly to reveal a shadowy figure at first. The figure walked forward. What everyone saw was a girl, who was also 15. She carried a long, sharp sword in her belt and a golden shield behind her back, with a belt also attached to that going around her body. Her long, brown hair, in a ponytail, went a little above her ankles and her eyes were a nice hazel color. She wore jungle-green colored combat boots, that reached up before her knees, with matching color socks, that went before her very short shorts, and a green sleeve less tank. She was also a little tan, but you could hardly tell she got one.

"This is Danni." The King introduced. Danni looked over to where Kairi was. Even though her hair was infront of her hair(think of ed elric), you could see that her face lit up.

"Kai?! Kairi?! Is that you?!!!?!" Danni yelled happily as she ran up to Kai and hugged her tightly. Kairi looked a little afraid while the others just stared.

"I haven't seen you since you were 6!" Danni said as she became unclutched from Kai. She stared at the princess with a big smile on her face.

"Umm... do I know you?" Kai asked. Danni's face expression soon disappeared after hearing Kai's voice. She moved back.

"Kai it's me. Don't you remember? We're like best friends, practically sisters! Doesn't any of that ring a bell?" Danni asked Kai. Kai looked at her with disappointment in her face.

"I-i'm sorry but... I think you've got the wrong girl." Kairi said. Danni's face expression was now scared, almost frightened by the fact.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Danni said in almost a whisper. The King looked up at her.

"Y'know Danielle, there are others here." King Mickey said. Danni looked towards Donald and Goofy. Her face lit up once again.

"Donald! Goofy!" Danni yelled as she ran over to them, hugging them both at the same time.

"A-hyuck! You've grown up!" Goofy said in a cheerful voice.

"It's nice to see you again Danni." Donald said.

"Same with you Donald." Danni said as she stood up.

"I thought i'd never see you guys again, but, here I am." She said, then turned around to see Sora a few feet away from her.

"Huh?" Danni walked over to Sora, then started to walk around him.

"I don't quite remember who you are." She said. The King walked over to the both of them.

"Danni, this is Sora, the Keyblade Master."

"Ohhhh... so you're the chosen one. Cool." Danni said in amazement.

"Actually, it's the chosen 2." Goofy pointed out. She turned over to Goofy.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"Kairi's the other one." Donald finally said. Danni quickly turned over to Kairi.

"Kairi! You never told me you had a Keyblade!" Danni shouted as Kai stepped a few steps back, frightened. King Mickey walked over to the 2 girls.

"Kairi, why don't you take Danni to your room. It's been a really long time." He said.

"I-i guess so." Kairi said. The both of them walked off the Courtyard and up the stairs to where the rooms were. The group of guys watched until the girls were out of sight. Sora then bent down to the King's height.

"Your majesty, who is this Danni person?" Sora asked.

"She and Kairi are best friends from Radiant Garden." The King began to explain. Sora was shocked at what the King had said._ Best friends from Radiant Garden?! How's that possible?!  
_  
"You mean... Kai was born on Radiant Garden?!" Sora said.While the King nodded his head, Goofy and Donald walked over to them. _Whoa... but wait, I still don't understand._ Sora stood up and looked down at Mickey.

"What happened? Where are her parents? How'd she end up on the island with me and Riku?" Sora asked with so much confusion in his voice. The King closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

"Sora... I don't have an answer for any of those questions, but surely Danni does. In fact, I know she does." King Mickey said with a little depression in his voice. Sora's eyes opened wider. _That girl... she knows?  
_  
"Then let's g-!"

"Give her some time to tell Kairi. She needs to know first." The King said while opening his eyes slowly.

"But I still don't get it your majesty. How come Kai doesn't know at all?" Sora asked.

"Something... something happened in the castle on Christmas Eve.Only Danni knows what it is though." Mickey answered.

"So, she's here to help Kai?" Sora asked as he looked at the door that the 2 girls left through.

"Not only that, but... she came to help us get rid of the Organization." Donald and Goofy looked at eachother with fright on their faces. Sora faced the King again.

"W-what about Riku? " Sora asked. The King turned the other direction, facing the opposite way.

"I'm not sure I have an answer for that question either. But i'm sure he's doing fine." He answered. Sora looked up at the sky. _Riku, where are you? We really need you here. Damn it Riku! When will you ever come out of hiding? You're needed here, so why won't you return?  
_

_**... Area Unknown...**_

A tall man in a hooded black coat stared at the bunch of computers with data on them. It seems he was in a lightly lit room with computers on one side of the room and 2 doorways on the other. Between the doors was what seemed like 3 tvs with pictures and information of 3 characters... a duck, a dog(excuse me if i'm worng), and a boy. The man didn't move from his standing position at all. On the opposite side of the 3 tvs was a machine of some sort. It looked as though it hasn't been used at all. Suddenly from one of the doors, Namine walked out. She walked straight up to the man and put her arm around his. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, your time will come soon." She said softly. He looked down at her while a guy named DiZ came in.

"Namine, why're you here? You're supposed to be in your room." DiZ said. Namine looked at him, still hanging on to the man's left arm.

"I felt pain in his heart Diz. I fear he may be suffering." Namine explained. DiZ looked at the man.

"Trust me, you will reunite with Sora and the princess soon. Though... you will not win the princess's heart. And you know why, of course." DiZ told him while walking towards the both of them, arms crossed behind his back. The man suddenly motioned Namine to let go. She did, and stepped back, watching the man take off his hood slowly. Taking off his hood revealed not a man, just a really tall 16 year old boy with long, silver hair and a black cover around his eyes.

"I know." The boy said. Namine walked back over to him and lightly hugged him.

"Riku..." Namine said faintly.

Riku put his hand ontop of her head. _Kairi..._

End Chapter!!! yay!!! srry for updating late! my fault, so i'll try to update sooner!!! promise! i'm tired now... so bye!!! oh, and danni is one of my made up characters, just in case you wanted to know. her original name was jordyn, but... i didn't like it.


	21. The Truth

ok, srry for updating late people!!! seriously! i was super busy this week! anyway, enjoy this chapter! please r&r!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 21: The Truth**_

Danni walked around Kai's room in amazement while Kairi sat on the bed and watched her. _She says she's my best friend... how's that possible? I've never met her before. And I don't remember her from anywhere. She's kind of like... a lost memory. It's weird though, every second that I spend with her, it seems that I am coming closer to the truth of my past_. Kairi cupped her hands together. _I think the King sent her here to help me with my past. Whatever she knows, I wanna know as well._ She seperated her hands, putting each one on each side of her.

"So, you're supposed to be my best friend?" Kai asked as Danni continued to look around. She then turned around and walked towards Kai.

"I am your best friend." Danni said, then walked over to Kairi's dresser. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She brought her long, borwn hair to the front and started to comb threw it with her fingers.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair." Danni began to say. She turned around.

"Do you think I should?" Danni asked Kai. Kairi looked at her and then her long hair. She then shook her head.

"No, you're hair looks great the way it is." Kairi answered. Danni turned back to the mirror and pushed her hair back to the back. She unclipped her belt, with the sword, and set it on the floor, along with her golden shield.

"That's so much better." Danni said, then walked towards Kai. She sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't you remember anything Kai?" Danni asked. Kairi turned the other way, looking at her dresser and the tiara box on it.

"No." She answered.

"Oh c'mon! Remember how we used to play in your room?" Danni asked her.

"To tell you the truth," Kai began to say, then faced Danni. "i'm not even sure where I was born."

"You mean to tell me you don't remember Radiant Garden, the castle, the people you used to hang out with or even your parents?" Danni asked with a little sadness in her voice. Kai's eyes began to tear up a little. She then faced the ground.

"No." She answered sadly. Danni put her left hand on her right shoulder.

"Then we have a lot to talk about. Now, where should I start...?" Danni began to think as she removed her hand from Kairi's shoulder. Kairi quickly sat upright and faced her.

" Start with my parents. Please, tell me what happened to them." Kai said. Danni put her hands on the back of her head and layed down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Everyone liked your parents, the King and Queen. Your father dies in a fierce battle when you and I were about 2 years old, so you really don't remember your father that much. Even at 2, I remember your mother being so sad and upset all the time. She told you about him dying in a battle when you were about 5, since you didn't really know what was going on at 2. You were devestated that day. I kept telling you that it'll be all right and that no matter what, things were going to get better. And surprisingly, things did get better... until a year later. We were playing in your room and then we heard a weird noise downstairs. You and I went to see what was the matter. When we got to the staircase, we saw your mom on the floor with blood covered all over her. You ran down to her side while I stayed upstairs and watched. I saw someone in a black coat that was coming from behind you. I screamed for you to get out of the way, and you did. You ran upstairs and grabbed my arm and pulled me to your room. We tried locking whoever it was out of the bedroom, but he burst open the door. One of your doors unlatched from the burst and got you right on the head. I thought it was all over after that, until another person in a black coat appeared out of nowhere and attacked the guy who was attacking us. After the first guy in the black coat disappeared, the other one bent down and told me to go home. I said that I didn't wanna go with you severely injured, but her promised me that he would take you somewhere that you should be safe. I trusted him and ran out of your room. That's why you probably can't remember anything." Danni said, then sat up and faced her.

"The door that you got hit with, that was pure wood. Hard enough to make you bleed. I'm sure that that man stopped it though." Danni finished.

"I-i think... he did. I had a huge bruise on my head when I washed up on the shore of Destiny Island. That's where I met the first person that discovered me, and soon became my best friend... Sora. I couldn't remember anything but my name." Kairi said while blushing a little. Danni touched Kai's cupped hands.

"Your parents were good people." Danni said. She took her hands off of Kai's and put on a smile. Kai looked at her hands._ That's right, Sora was the first one I met on that island.  
_  
"So, are you close friends with this Sora?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend."She answered.

"Oh thanks!" Danni said sarcastically. Kairi giggled and faced her.

"He must be your boyfriend, 'cause i'm your best friend." Danni said. Kairi turned a little red, then looked away. She then stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"You see Danni... i'm not supposed to actually... well, be with Sora." Kairi said sadly.

"Why not?" Danni asked while standing up.

"You know fairytales, don't you?" Kai asked.

"Well, yeah. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty... what are you trying to get at though?" Kairi put her head down and faced the ground.

"A princess... can only marry a prince, and Sora isn't a prince. They also say a princess will live happily ever after, but... I have this feeling that..." Kai began to say then turned to Danni.

"I'm not going to be happy." She finished. Danni walked over to her and pushed her towards the mirrior.

"Y'know what I see? I see a brave girl, willing to do anything to be with Sora. Don't be a fairytale, Kai. Besides, if I were you, i'd definetly take Sora. He's pretty cute." Danni said. Kairi's blue eyes widened.

"H-he is cute but,... we can't be together." Kai said.

"Screw the law Kai. I can tell that he's protective of you. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Kai said shyly.

"Ohhh... now I realize that you guys have kissed before." Kai blushed and became more shy.

"Well... only, a couple of times."

"Oh so you do like eachother. Lucky you." Danni started to say as she made her way to the bed.

"I don't have time for guys. I was too busy fighting and protecting Midgar with Cloud and Tifa, and now i'm busy talking to you. You remember Cloud, don't you?" Danni asked. Kai shook her head as she walked towards her.

"Well, he was your guardian and T-."

"Is it possible to go to Radiant Garden?" Kai said, stopping Danni from talking.

"We'd have to ask the King for permission." Danni answered. Kairi put on a determined look and headed towards her door.

"Follow me." Kai ordered Danni. She stood up and began to follow her slowly.

"But Kairi, even if we do go, wouldn't you be upset?" Kai turned around.

"Why?" She asked.

"Kai... tomorrow's December 24th..." Danni faced the ground.

"... the anniversary of your parent's death, even though they died on different years." Danni finished. Kairi turned back to the door and took a deep breath.

"Danni... I need to remember. There's no other choice." Kai said faintly. Danni stared at her. _Now that's the brave little girl I saw 9 years ago.  
_  
"All right then." Danni grabbed her stuff and ran back to Kai.

"Let's go." Danni said. They both ran out of the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought it would be short. I just knew it!!!!! oh well. lol


	22. Back Home

i'm late again, aren't i? man... it's because i'm a slow typer. i should get my friend to type for me. she's the fastest typer i know. anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!! yay!!! oh, and if you like sucky fanfics, check out my other fanfic which is based on Teen Titans. k? now you can enjoy the chapter! yay! lol!

one more thing,... y'know what? never mind!!!

oh, and thanks to my friends in school who were nice enough to even read my fanfic!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 22: Back Home**_

After Kairi and Danni got the permission from the King, they set off the following day, December 24th, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

**Gummi Ship:**

"Are we there yet?" Kairi asked. Thoughts were racing through her mind, ever since she heard the truth about her family. Sora looked at her, with a concerned look in his face, while she was sitting on her chair. _What did Danni tell her? I wanna know._ Sora leaned over to Danni, who was controlling the ship.

"Hey, Danni?" Sora said. Danni turned to him and then looked at Donald.

"Donald, could you take control for a second?" She asked. Donald nodded his head, then Danni stood up. Donald sat down in her seat while Danni sat in his, which was right next to Sora's.

"Ok, what's up?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"What exactly did you tell Kairi?" Sora asked. Danni's smile faded away.

"Why don't you ask her... it's kind of... difficult for me to tell you. But don't ask her now, 'cause of course she's a little upset now." Danni explained. Sora sat right in his seat.

"Ok." He said. Danni looked at him._ He really doesn't understand Kairi, but I know he wants to._ Danni put a hand on his left shoulder. Sora looked at her.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." She said with a tiny smile. Sora smiled a little back.

**Radiant Garden:**

When they arrived at Radiant Garden, Kai looked around for something that may seem familiar. Shops were to her left(armor, a weapons shop, potions, items, etc.) and a huge castle infront of her. _A castle..._ Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around at the place where they fought many battles. Sora looked out into the wide opened area, next to the castle.

"Haven't been here in a while." Sora said, then turned around. The Gullwings flew around the group, and then floated to the roofs. Paine stayed in her position with her arms crossed.

"Neither have the 3 of us." Paine said in her usual depressed-like voice. Danni stood beside Kai, who was looking at the huge broken down castle. It was weird 'cause nothing was around the castle... it was just in a wide opened area.

"That's where you used to live Kai." Danni said. Everyone then turned to the castle.

"That's the castle where I found you at. So, all this time... we were fighting with Maleficent and RIku... it was your home." Sora said. Kai gazed at the castle._ This can't be right. How is it that I lived here?_ She turned to Danni.

"Are you... sure that's the one?" Kairi asked. Danni nodded her head slightly. Kai turned to look at the castle again. _So it is true. I did live here._

"So... how do we get down there anyway?" Kai asked the group.

"I know the way." Sora answered. He headed down the stairs with Donald and Goofy following him. Yuna and Rikku rejoined with Paine.

"Let's go." Paine said, then all 3 started to follow the threesome. Danni turned to face Kairi.

"By the look of your face, i'd say nothing looks familiar?" Danni asked.

"Why is the castle so far below?" Kairi said without making any facial expression whatsoever, still facing the castle. Danni did the same.

"Actually, it was never really there. It was more of a 'castle in the sky'." Danni explained.

"So, what was I like..." Kai faced Danni with a little smile on her face.

"...Princess of the Sky?" Danni smiled.

"Sort of. You were more of the Princess of Radiant Garden."

"Ha, ha." Kai said, then giggled. Danni started to do the same. After a few more seconds of looking at the castle, they then ran after their group. They caught them at the top of the stairs, next to the Synthesis Shop. All 8 of them went down the stairs together, passing many people and moogles. When finally down the last set of steps, they walked straight into a short alley. When through, to their right was the Restoration Commitee. There was a sign that read 'GONE ON VACATION. BE BACK SOON'. The group then walked through another 'alley' and found yet another flight of steps. They walked up then made a right into the Bailey. Going through the Bailey, they saw yet another moogle. It seems that it was playing with the red ball on top of his head. Kairi and the Gullwings giggled at the sight as they went down more stairs.

"Geez, what's with the stairs?" Kairi asked.

"At least we're almost there, right?" Danni asked the group.

"Yep!" Goofy said cheerfully. After walking down the stairs, they made a left and soon saw a visual of the castle. They walked straight ahead and within 3 minutes, they finally made it to the opening where the castle's entrance was. Kairi looked up.

"It's been a while." Kairi said. The group started to walk closer to the door. Danni looked back and saw Kai just staring at the castle.

"C'mon Kai!" Danni screamed. Kai came back into reality and ran after her group. Debris lay everywhere, so obviously it was hard to get around. When they reached the door of the castle, Kai touched the wreck part of it, then pulled on the wood around it. Danni and the others began to do the same. When a piece of the wood gave away, Kai jumped in the hole and ran.

"Kai! Wait up!" Sora shouted as he followed in after her. Everyone else followed Sora in, jumping in and running. They spotted her staring at the stairwell. She seemed to be in another gaze._ I remember... this is where I helped Sora become human again. I never gave up on him, even though he was a heartless._ Sora walked to Kai's side.

"I never thought i'd see this place again." Sora said as he also looked at the stairs. Kairi put her hands into fists and looked at the staircase angrily.

"I'm gonna go look around." Kai said as she started for her left, towards the stairs. Once she started up the stairs, Sora grabbed her hand. She turned around quickly.

"You can't go alone." Sora said in a sort of demanding voice. Paine floated towards her.

"He's right. There might be Heartless around here." Paine said. Kai looked at Paine, then the others. _They're both right._ She then turned to Sora.

"Then you come with me Sora." Kai said, then made him free her arm. She grabbed his hand, nearly pulling him up the stairs and walking to their left. Sora and Kai opened both doors and went inside. The doors closed. Danni and the rest watched as they disappeared. She looked at Donald and Goofy while the Gullwings floated around the hall.

"Hey, do they always wander off alone?" Danni asked the 2 Disney characters.

"Not really." Goofy answered.

"Are you kidding? They do it all the time." Donald said. Danni looked up at the door they went into.

"I see..." Danni said faintly.

**Room:**

"This must be the library." Kairi said as she looked around, seeing many bookcases full of books around them and all over the floor. She went over to one of the cases and touched the books, then looked at the books above and then below.

"Nothing looks... familiar." Kai said. She walked around a bit more, soon reaching a staircase with a wooden table next to it. Kairi touched the glasses in the middle of the table. They were small, like reading glasses, and black. She put them down and then picked up the papers that were next to it. They seemed to be papers with drawings of doors, but the one that interested Kai, was a picture of the back of a girl, who had an orange Keyblade in her hand. And a crown on top of her head. She seemed to be on the sand, looking out into the ocean. She was pretty tall, and wore jeans with a peach bikini top on. Her red/auburn hair reached a little over her shoulders. _This looks like me._

"What'cha looking at?" Sora asked as he looked from Kai's shoulder. Once he saw the picture, he knew exactly what he was looking at.

"Who drew that picture of you? Namine?" Sora asked. Kai looked at it more closely.

"It couldn't have been. Look at the date." Kai said as she pointed out the date in the lower right hand corner.

"June 11th, 1996." Sora said as he read the date.

"That's right. I was 4 years old. How could someone know what I'd look like if I were only four?" Kai asked. Sora took the drawing.

"Maybe it's not you."

"Sora, it is me. I remember doing exactly what the drawing's doing. I was on Destiny Island alone one day, without the Gullwings bothering me, and I summoned the Keyblade while looking at the sun. That was the day I went swimming. " Kairi explained. Sora looked at Kai.

"Well then, maybe the artist put the wrong date on it." Sora said. Kairi took the picture back and folded it, then gave it back to Sora.

"Put it in your pocket. We'll ask Namine if she could've possibly done it." Kairi said. She turned around and touched the railing of the stairs.

"Let's go up here." Kai said, then started to walk up. Sora followed close behind her. Once on the second floor, she explored the shelves of more books, then went to the tables, where more books lie. Some of them seemed to be mystery stories, romance novels, and even science fiction.

"They all seem to be kid books." Sora said as he lifted up one of the books. It was slightly torn on the side, so Sora tried to handle it with a little care. Kai moved on to the third table and spotted a necklace. The necklace was of a crown, exactly like Sora's.

"Sora, come over here." Kai said. Sora jogged towards her and looked at the necklace.

"Just like mine, only the chains are smaller, like the ones on diamond necklaces. And the crown is smaller with what seems like diamonds of some sort." Sora said while he was in deep thought. _I've been here before and i've never seen anything like this lying around, so why does it suddenly appear now?_ Kairi held the chain close to her heart and closed her eyes. _Was this made for me? _She opened her eyes and put the necklace back on the table.

"Let's just leave it here and-." Kai turned around to see no one behind her. Sora disappeared. Kai turned back around, but he wasn't there either.

"Sora?" Kai said, now afraid of what was going on. She kept turning around and even looked down below. Nothing. She made her way to the stairs, now freaking out.

"Hello, my dear." A voice said. He seemed to be close to Kairi. Her eyes opened wide as she froze at the top of the stairs. _That voice..._ She straightened herself up and calmly turned around, her face with anger once she saw his face.

"You." Kairi said angrily. He was the same exact man from the island(Ch.3). Her Keyblade appeared in her right hand.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Xemnas asked while his hands were crossed behind his back. Kai clenched her teeth.

"Where's Sora?!" Kai shouted angrily. Xemnas smiled as she pointed her Keyblade at him.

"I'll get rid of you right now if I have to!" Kairi screamed angrily at him. He didn't move, his eyes were focused on her's.

"So much anger for such a beautiful Princess." Xemnas said calmly. He then moved to the side to reveal what was behind him. Her eyes opened wide as she saw her friend floating in the air with a black auror around his body. He looked at her, fear in his trembling face. Kairi turned back to Xemnas.

"You- you monster! Let him go, now!" She screamed. All Xemnas did was smile.

"So, this is your weakness? A useless boy with no talent? I thought you'd be better than that my dear."

"Shut up!!" Kai screamed.

"Kai run! He's with the Organization Members!" Sora shouted. Xemnas looked his way, then back to Kairi. He then began to walk closer to her. _Uh oh._ Kai moved back a little, then ran around him so that she wouldn't fall down the stairs. He turned around.

"You can't run forever." Xemnas said as he began to walk closer to her. Suddnenly, Kai couldn't feel her legs or arms. _W-what?!_ She watched as he got closer. When he finally met her, he bent down and took her chin. Sora looked at him.

"Get away from her you bastard!!" He shouted. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from downstairs. Sora watched as Danni, Donald, Goofy, and the Gullwings ran/floated up the stairs. Danni froze as she was next to Sora when she saw the Organization Member's face when he turned around.

"You..." Danni said with so much fright in her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

welp, that's the end of ch.22. this updating late is so gay! i need to learn how to type fast... oh well... oh, and thanks to my cousin for giving me a wonderful review! other people... thanks too!!!! i'll probably update late again for the next chapter! it's not my fault!!! this is going to be so off topic, but...

I LOVE HAGI!!!!!

yep, way off topic! that reminds me, i might wanna do a BLOOD + fanfic. man, that'd be pretty cool.


	23. Come Back for me

ok, here's the next chapter. what's gonna happen? i don't know. matter of fact, i don't know a lot of things. guess it's my fault that i'm a total idiot. i love writing this fanfic! jeez, why am i so random? may be it's because of school in a month.

who's ready to go to school? I AM!!! i can't wait until the 9th grade!

i need some help. do you guys think i should write a blood + fanfic? i mean, i'm totally in love with that show, but you don't see me writing about naruto, final fantasy, or bleach. man, something's really wrong with me.

anyway, check this chapter out! remember to R&R. I'll take any kind of reviews.

oh, and here's a backie of the last chapie:

_**Chpater 22: Back Home**_

Suddnenly, Kai couldn't feel her legs or arms_. W-what?!_ She watched as he got closer. When he finally met her, he bent down and took her chin. Sora looked at him.

"Get away from her you bastard!!" He shouted. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from downstairs. Sora watched as Danni, Donald, Goofy, and the Gullwings ran/floated up the stairs. Danni froze as she was next to Sora when she saw the Organization Member's face when he turned around.

"You..." Danni said with so much fright in her face.

i just felt like doing this... hey, that was kinda fun.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 23: Come Back for me**_

Xemnas smiled as he recognized Danni.

"Well if it isn't the little girl I met 9 years back. Haven't changed one bit young Danni." Xemnas said. Kairi looked Danni's way. _Danni..._ Danni's face quickly changed into anger.

"What's that supposed to mean you low-life?!" She screamed with plenty of anger and hatred.

"You're still scared... afraid... even though you've ended." Sora looked at Xemnas. _Ended? What does he mean by that?_ Danni clenched her teeth and took her sword out of her belt with her left as she took her shield with her right.

"I'll make sure you shove those damn words right up your ass!" Danni shouted loudly. Donald and Goofy got their weapons ready as well as the Gullwings. Goofy had his regular mickey mouse shield with him while Donald also carried his regular mage weapon. A huge sword appeared in Paine's hands, 2 'slicers' appeared in Rikku's hands, and for Yuna, a simple gun. Danni ran toward toward the member, but soon lost her balance when in auror appeared around her body. The rest of the gang started to run towards him, but the same fate happened to each of them.

"Aw poopie!" Rikku said angrily. Danni tried to break free. Back to Kairi, she finally regained feeling in her body. She took the Keyblade in both her hands. Danni tried to get her attention.

"Kai look at him! Tell me a lightbulb is turning on in your head!" Danni shouted as Xemnas turned around to see Kairi ready to fight. She took a few steps back. _Why doesn't he put an auror around me? What's he up to? _

"Kai c'mon!!!" Danni now screamed. She and the others looked totally frightened.

"I'll give you 2 choices, my princess." Xemnas said while walking closer and closer to her. Kairi's heart started to pound hard._ I'm scared, but I must fight._ Kai looked at her friends, trapped because of the member. _I have to protect my friends._ She tried to run around Xemnas again, but he punched her in the stomach just before she had gotten to Sora.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kai fell to the floor in pain, blood flowing lightly out of her mouth. She looked up at him. _I was sure there was a clear path... he's so fast though._ Kai struggled to get up, but she ended up collapsing on the floor again. Xemnas looked down at her.

"Pitiful." Xemnas said. Kai looked up at Sora. _Sora... and the others... I-I can't give up now._ Kai picked herself up with all the strength she had. Xemnas smiled as she finally picked herself up and got back into her fighting position. She wiped some of the blood from her mouth. _His voice... is so familiar_.

"Xemnas, you... you killed my mother, didn't you?!" Kai shouted. Danni looked at her while putting on a little smile. _She's got it!_ Tears started to develop in Kai's eyes. Everyone stared at her.

"I didn't see you, but Danni and I heard you! You killed her and my father too! I... I hate you so much!" Kairi scremed while shutting her eyes in sadness. Sora looked at her._ Xemnas? She knows his name?_

"Kairi! How do you know his name?!" Danni asked. Her eyes opened with so much rage.

"He told me on the island and I knew his name sounded familiar. Xemnas used to work with my father and the Great Ansem. How could you betray my father like that?! He was your best friends you jerk! Your best damn friend! Why'd you have to go and kill him for?!" Kairi said while crying. Xemnas crossed his hands behind his back.

"Kings aren't that important my dear. Neither are Queens or princesses. Now back to the 2 choices. You can come with me and i'll spare your friend's lives... or, you stay and fight me, die, and then I go to your friends and kill them next." Xemnas told Kai.

"So what'll it be?" Kai looked at her friends, especially Sora_. I can't let Xemnas do what he did to my parents. I don't want my friends to die. I know he's lying. Of course he's going to kill them. Maybe not now, but he will in a later process. I'm gonna have to..._ The Keyblade disappeared as she stood up straight. She looked at him, more blood coming out of her mouth and more tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I'll go with you." Kairi finally decided. Everyone's eyes opened wide, especially Sora's.

"Kairi don't go with him! You know he's lying!" Sora said. Kairi looked at the ground.

"Sora please, I have to. For the sake of your lives." Kairi said sadly. She couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Kairi listen to us! He will kill you!" Danni shouted with fear for her friend. Kai ignored her, not even making any eye contact with anyone. A black portal appeared next to one of the wooden tables. Xemnas walked towards it.

"Come now princess. It's time to go." He ordered as he walked into the portal. Kai faced the portal. The auror around everyone disappeared. Sora walked towards Kairi, who was about to step foot into her fate. The others stayed a safe distance.

"Sora, don't worry, I'll be fine..." Kairi looked at him.

"...I promise." She hugged him, making sure not to drip any blood on him from her mouth. Kai soon let go of him and turned around towards the portal. She started for the black and purple swirled portal then stopped when Sora grabbed her hand.

"Sora what're you-?!" Before she could finish, he kissed her bloody lips.Her eyes opened wide, then soon closed so she could enjoy his kiss. He didn't seem to mind that her mouth was full of blood. After about 6 seconds, he let go of her. Kai moved back. She saw the blood on his soft lips.

"I'll come back for you... I promise." Sora said softly. Kai smiled.

"I know you will." She said, then turned around and walked into the portal. Once her body was totally gone, the portal disappeared. Sora touched his lip, wiped some of the blood onto his fingers, then looked at it. _I will rescue you Kai. I will... _Sora turned around and saw his group's face. Their faces were full of fear. Sora looked at each and everyone of them individually. _We can do this_.

"Let's go!" Sora ordered, then he and the group ran to the exit and towards the Gummi Ship.

**Somewhere:**

Kairi looked at her surroundings. The castle was white and seemed to have a little techno look to it. Xemnas put his right hand on her shoulder.

"This is where you'll be living from now on." He said. Suddenly, her Ball dress appeared on her as well as her hand gloves, heels, and tiara. The blood on her mouth disappeared. Kai closed her eyes in fright.

"You remember this." Xemnas said. A small auror appeared on the floor where she was standing. It slowly made it's way up, changing the color of her outfit as it went further up. After it passed her tiara, her outfit was totally changed. Her peach and white colors turned black and gray, as well as her heels and gloves. Something else had changed to. A mirror appeared infront of her.

"Open your eyes." Xemans commanded. She slowly tilted her head down and opened her eyes. She saw that the colors had changed and once she tilted her head back up and looked in the mirror closely, she saw the major difference to the whole outfit.

"My eyes are... red." Kairi said with fright. Xemnas bent down a little to reveal himslef in the mirror to.

"Now you're my Princess of Darkness." He said happily. Her eyes opened wide.

"No..." She said faintly, then lifted the front of her dress and ran through the mirror. The mirror seemed to be just dark clouds of dust. _Please hurry Sora... Danni..._ Xemnas watched as she ran. He crossed his arms behind his back and smiled.

"Welcome to The World That Never Was...Princess Kairi." Xemnas said evilly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok, i have an opinion for my own story. i think that this is getting pretty creepy. scary almost. ohhhhhhhh and i have a question for you guys and girls.

during this chapter, you hear that Sora kissed her while blood was flowing out of her mouth. would you have done the same thing? I know i would have!! the taste of blood is pretty good(excuse me if i'm sounding a little bit on the gross side).


	24. She's A Liar

here's a recap on the last chapter:

**Somewhere:**

Kairi looked at her surroundings. The castle was white and seemed to have a little techno look to it. Xemnas put his right hand on her shoulder.

"This is where you'll be living from now on." He said. Suddenly, her Ball dress appeared on her as well as her hand gloves, heels, and tiara. The blood on her mouth disappeared. Kai closed her eyes in fright.

"You remember this." Xemnas said. A small auror appeared on the floor where she was standing. It slowly made it's way up, changing the color of her outfit as it went further up. After it passed her tiara, her outfit was totally changed. Her peach and white colors turned black and gray, as well as her heels and gloves. Something else had changed to. A mirror appeared infront of her.

"Open your eyes." Xemans commanded. She slowly tilted her head down and opened her eyes. She saw that the colors had changed and once she tilted her head back up and looked in the mirror closely, she saw the major difference to the whole outfit.

"My eyes are... red." Kairi said with fright. Xemnas bent down a little to reveal himslef in the mirror to.

"Now you're my Princess of Darkness." He said happily. Her eyes opened wide.

"No..." She said faintly, then lifted the front of her dress and ran through the mirror. The mirror seemed to be just dark clouds of dust. _Please hurry Sora... Danni..._. Xemnas watched as she ran. He crossed his arms behind his back and smiled.

"Welcome to The World That Never Was...Princess Kairi." Xemnas said evilly.

that's about all I can give you... so enjoy this chapter!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 24: She's a Liar**_

Sora and the others ran into the Throne Room where they faintly saw the Queen, walking down the steps, to where the Cornerstone of Light was.

"Your Majesty, wait!" Sora shouted to get her attention. Queen Minnie turned around and waited until the group had reached her. She looked and saw that a person was missing.

"Where's Kairi?" The Queen asked.

"Your Majesty that's the problem!" Danni said, trying to catch her breath.

"Where's the King?!" Sora said with an urge to see him.

"He should be down in the Library." The Queen answered with quick thought. Everyone turned around and left for the Library, leaving Minnie to finish her job. When they reached the hall, Sora made a sharp right turn, still runnnig towards the room. Once he reached the doors, he fiercely opened them, seeing the King staring at his fireplace. Sora ran up to him.

"Your majesty, it's Kairi, she's been-!"

"I know." Mickey said while looking at the floor, shutting his eyes as if he were in deep thought.

"How?" Rikku asked.

"An old guardian of her's." The King finally answered. Danni walked closer to him and then bent down.

"Cloud Strife, right?" Danni asked. The King looked at her.

"And Tifa Lockhart." He added. Sora had a confused expression on his face.

"Wha-! Cloud?!" Sora asked. Danni positioned her head towards Sora.

"Uh-huh." She answered.

"Danni..." The King said faintly. She turned back to him, still to his height.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Danni... you're not alive... are you?" The King asked her. Her face went blank. _Oh no._ Danni put her butt on the floor and looked down to face the ground. Sora looked at her, and then remembered what Xemnas had said to her.

"No... i'm not." Danni finally confessed. Everyone, but Sora and the King, gasped.

"So that's what Xemnas ment. When he said that you've 'ended'." Sora said. Danni continued to look down.

"I didn't want you to find out... that I was deceased." Danni said. Sora bent down to the King's height.

"How did she die?" Sora asked him.

"Cloud told me that she died in battle at Midgar. She was fighting, and she accidentally fell off a cliff while fighting with her opponent almost a year ago. Cloud was right there beside her, and couldn't do a thing to save her."

"So then, how did she come back to life?"

"I didn't..." Danni said faintly while slightly putting her head up.

"I'm not alive at all. I don't have a beating heart, I can't breathe, cry, touch, smell, taste...I came back because Hades brought me back."

"Wha-! Hades!?" Sora said surprisingly.

"Yeah. He ordered me to kill the Keyblade Master and Kai, but I refused. Apparently he found out that I was one of the top fighters out of a lot of people. Good thing I knew Kai well enough and could remember our friendship. I just wish I couldn't have gone down so easily." Danni explained. Mickey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Danni, why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I just thought that Kai had still remembered me well enough so that we could hang out a while, but when you called me and told me that she didn't know me, I knew I was brought back for one purpose... to tell her the truth so she didn't stay in the dark all her life." Danni explained. The King closed his eyes.

"You know what you must do Danni." King Mickey said. Danni looked at him.

"Your Majesty, I beg for your forgiveness... and, I beg for one more chance to be alive. I wanna save Kairi before I go back. Please..." Danni asked. The King looked at her blankly, then smiled.

"I understand." A smile lit up Danni's face.

"Thank you." She said, then she and Sora stood up. Mickey looked up at them.

"We need a really good plan." The King said as he walked over to his desk and sat down. Everyone followed him and stopped at the front of his desk. Yuna floated to the side of him.

"What do you have in mind?" Yuna asked.

"Welp, the Organization can do anything with her. She's the main heart, the main princess that opens Kingdom Hearts. It's a secret, that no one was supposed to know about, that with the main princess of heart, you can open the door automatically. The Oragnization knows about this and that's why they took Kairi." The King explained.

"So she can open the door to Kingdom Hearts. But I still don't get it. Why do they want Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked.

"They want to exist. And that's the process that they have to go through in order to exist as humans, instaed of Nobodies." He finished. Paine crossed her arms.

"Does she know about this?" Paine asked.

"She should." Mickey said while cupping his hands together. After a few moments, he quickly uncupped his hands and stood up in his chair. Everyone got scared of his sudden burst.

"All right, here's the plan." The King said.

**WORLD THAT NEVER WAS:**

Kairi looked down at the city form her balcony. She thought about Sora and the othersas she played with her thumbs. _Oh, I hate this so much! I get sent to my room and left here. What are these members up to? What do they want with me? To kill me of course, but that doesn't make any sense. They wouldn't bring me all this way to kill me. There's something else that they need from me. But what?_ Quietly behind her, an Organization Member appeared. He had long, blue hair and a cross on his face. Kairi closed her eyes, feeling the little breeze in the air.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked him. He was a little surprised that she had heard him, even though he was as quiet as a mouse.

"The food is ready." He said. Kai opened her eyes and looked into the sky.

"I'm not hungry," She said with a little anger in her voice then turned around.

"Saix." She finished, automatically knowing who was behind her.

"Surely you must be. You haven't eaten since your arrival several hours ago." Saix said. Kai made her hands into fists.

"Go away Saix!" She screamed then clenched her teeth. Saix stayed motionless, then began to walk towards her slowly.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me?" He asked while leaning down a little, his arms behind his back.

"Yes! I do!" Kairi said fiercely, then turned around and looked at the city again. I_ hate him so much!_ She covered her face with her hands and started to cry a little.

"Just... go already." Kai said while crying. He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Have it your way then." He said. A portal appeared behind him. He walked backwards into it, then disappeared. A dusk appeared out of nowhere, behind the cring princess. She heard the presence and thought it was still Saix.

"I thought I told you to-!" She turned around and saw the weird creature. Kai quickly wiped her tears.

"What do you want?" She asked. The Dusk stood while doing some weird movement in place. It then pointed towards the city. Kairi looked out. _What is this thing trying to show me?_

"Come princess, let us take a walk." Xemnas said from behind. She didn't turn around, because she didn't want to see his face.

"Why? I thought I was supposed to be locked up in here." She said.

"Not all the time my dear." Xemnas said then took a few steps forward. The Dusk disappeared.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Kairi said bravely. She positioned herself back to where she was, before Saix had interrupted her.

"Is this because of what that girl told you? She's the liar here." Xemnas said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You killed my parents." She said angrily. Kai turned around quickly.

"And I suppose Danni lyed to me about that too?" She asked. Xemnas turned his back to her and walked forward slowly.

"No, I did kill your parents... but not on purpose. You'd think i'd want to kill my best friend for no apparent reason? Darkness was starting to take over the both of them, and with the King and Queen's kind of power, everything would have been destroyed. Your friends, the people you loved, and you. Look on the bright side of why I killed them. Of course if I hadn't..." He walked back to her and leaned down to her ear closely.

"...you wouldn't have known Sora." He whispered lightly. Her eyes widened. He walked backwards and suddenly disappeared. Kai turned back around. _Is he telling the truth? No... no it can't be! Danni can't be a liar, but I know that Xemnas is! I know he's lying to me... I know he is..._ She looked up at the heart shaped moon. _I know why they brought me here now. I know the truth of why i'm here._ Kairi tilted her head down and closed her eyes.

"Kingdom Hearts." She whispered to herself.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woo-hoo! i love KH!!!!! i hope everyone enjoyed it 'cause my fingers are killing me! the next chapter will probably be up soon, but hey, i can't promise you that. please R&R!!!! i'll except anything!!! lol!


	25. Escaping

yawn i'm like so tired! i've had a really rough day with everybody! on the bright side, i'm getting some pretty good reviews from a lot of people, and i'm thankful for that. i'd like to give a shout out to a friend of mine, who kept my writing alive for my other fanfic, BLACK ANGEL AND THE GREEN BEAST. he reminded me of someone very special today, and i thank the person for that and the reviews. i'd also would like to thank my ninja buddy, WHITE MOON DRAGON OF LIGHT. you're awesome! ok, i have absolutely no idea why i'm thanking people in this chapter. anyway, here's a tid-bit of last chapter:

"Is this because of what that girl told you? She's the liar here." Xemnas said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You killed my parents." She said angrily. Kai turned around quickly.

"And I suppose Danni lyed to me about that too?" She asked. Xemnas turned his back to her and walked forward slowly.

"No, I did kill your parents... but not on purpose. You'd think i'd want to kill my best friend for no apparent reason? Darkness was starting to take over the both of them, and with the King and Queen's kind of power, everything would have been destroyed. Your friends, the people you loved, and you. Look on the bright side of why I killed them. Of course if I hadn't..." He walked back to her and leaned down to her ear closely.

"You wouldn't have known Sora." He whispered lightly. Her eyes widened. He walked backwards and suddenly disappeared. Kai turned back around. _Is he telling the truth? No... no it can't be! Danni can't be a liar, but I know that Xemnas is! I know he's lying to me... I know he is..._ She looked up at the heart shaped moon. _I know why they brought me here now. I know the truth of why i'm here_. Kairi tilted her head down and closed her eyes.

"Kingdom Hearts." She whispered to herself.

alrighty then! enough with my crap, let's get back to the damn story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 25: Escaping**_

Sora and the others arrived in what seemed to be the middle of a city, filled with nothing but darkness and rain. The city seemed to be deserted in their eyes. Sora looked around and saw nothing, but a huge castle up ahead. He stared at it for a while. Rikku started shivering and became frightened because of the place she was in.

"I don't like it here." Rikku said while trying to warm herself up with her hands. Just then, lightning began to show in the sky. It lit up everything in the city. Rikku shrieked and hid behind Goofy.

"I don't like thunder." Rikku said with fright in her voice. Yuna and Paine wnet to her side and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, Rikku. If lightning comes down, i'll be the one who gets struck before you do." Yuna said, trying to comfort the little 'fairy'. Sora didn't blink once while looking at the castle, even when the rain was coming down to his face, making it hard to see.

"Is that the castle over there?" Sora asked. He pointed out to a large castle in the sky. Danni walked beside him and looked up ahead.

"Yep." She answered. Everyone else turned their way to see the castle. Sora's hands turned into fists. _I'm never going to give up on her. I will get her back. _

"Then let's go!" Sora shouted, then began to run straight, passing dimmed neon lights. Yuna quickly flew up to him and stopped him by going to the front of him. She held her hand out in his face. He quickly stopped and looked at Yuna angrily.

"Sora, you can't just barge in there. They'll kill you on the spot if they had the chance." Yuna explained while the group caught up with them.

"Yuna's right." Paine said, wiping some of the excess rain off her face. The thunder began to start and the second that it did, Rikku went straight to Paine. She hid behind her in fright.

"Save me Paine!! Make it stop!!" Rikku shouted close to Paine's ear. Paine became irritated by Rikku's action and pushed her into Donald.

"Listen, nothing is going to hurt you here. The only thing you should be worrying about is the Organization, not some thunder or lighting. Got it?" Paine finished up. Rikku's face expression went from a scared,frightened little girl, into a strong warrior.

"Got it!" Rikku said with bravery in her soft face.

"I'm ready!" She said as she sprouted up into the air. Yuna floated over to Paine.

"Nice work."

"Hey, I only did it because she's was getting on my damn nerves, that's all." Paine said, then went over to join her group. Sora looked at the castle once again and thought about the plan.

"Just hold on a little longer, Kairi. We'll be there soon. I promise." Sora said as he reached into his pocket and took out his most prized possession, a star shaped lucky charm(no, not the cereal).

**Castle:**

Kairi layed on her bed looked at her tiara, while she thought about the Christmas she was going to have. There was going to be music, cookies, hot chocolate, gifts, and her best friends. She sat up in her bed and placed her tiara back on her head. Her room was very similar to her own room, back at Disney Castle, except for the white coloring of everything. _It's Christmas Eve and i'm stuck in this damn room! I wish i'd never thought of going to my old home in Radiant Garden. Then, everyone wouldn't have to worry about me, and there would be no trouble. _She layed back down, on her belly this time. _Why is it always me? I hate being the damsel in distress. I wanna be a fighter, a warrior!_ She cried while she stuffed her face into her pillow.

"I hate it here." Kai said, face still stuffed in her pillow.

"You're not the only one." A voice said. At first she got scared, but soon realized it was just another Organiztion Member behind her. She sat up, wiped her tears and faced the man with red, spiky hair. He was standing, with his arms crossed, at the side of her bed.

"How can you hate it here, Axel?" Kairi asked him.

"I just do. It's pretty boring when there's nothing to do and when there is something to do, it has something to do with letting out a whole bunch of Heartless into other worlds. So, this is just not my kind of place. Got it memorized?" Axel finished as he pointed a finger towards his head.

"Whatever." Kai said, then returned to her position, once again stuffig her face into her pillow.

"Please, just... leave me alone." Kai said. She didn't start crying again, but she did start to feel a little upset. Axel looked at her._ Oh jeez, I'm gonna be in loads of trouble if they find out about this._ He walked closer to the princess.

"Ok, look, I can take you back to him... y'know, that one with the Keyblade." Axel said with some kind of depression in his voice. Kai quickly sat up and then stood up, facing him.

"You can?!" Kai shouted. Axel covered her mouth with both his hands, then looked around to see if anyone was around. He faced her again when everything was clear.

"Shh!! You wanna get us both in trouble?" Axel said angrily while whispering to Kai. He uncovered her mouth slowly.

"Wait, won't you get in trouble though?" Kairi asked Axel. Axel turned around.

"Listen, i'm doing this for a friend." He said.

"Who?" Kairi thought up quickly.

"sigh. Roxas. He seemed to be my only friend in the Organization, probably because we helped people out instead of killing. Roxas was the only one who understood me. After a while, he soon got tired of the Oraganization, i mean hey, who would wanna be in a place where you were forced to be."

"He was forced to be there?"

"Yeah. The Organization thought that if they had the nobody of a Keyblade Master, they would be able to defeat him. So he left for a really good reason."

"And what was the reason?" Kai asked. Axel soon paused at the question, then turned around, ready to tell Kai the answer.

"He... wanted to meet his original self." He answered. Kairi's eyes opened wider than usual ,as she sat back on the bed.

"Sora..." Kairi said. She looked back up at Axel when he began to talk.

"Roxas also wanted to protect a girl. She looks a lot like you... Namine was it?" Axel asked. Kairi nodded her head. A black and purple auror appeared behind Axel.

"I'm doing Roxas a favor, so you better hurry... Namine." Axel said. Kairi got up and walked towards him.

"I trust you Axel. And the next time I see Roxas, i'll tell him what you've done for me." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel said, pretending to not care. Kai smiled then quickly hugged him.

"Wha-?"

"I'll never forget you." She said, then soon let go. Kai walked into the portal and it disappeared. Axel watched as it disappeared.

"Take care of her, Roxas... take care of Namine." Axel said softly then soon disappeared himself. Kai found herself near the entrance of the castle, still inside though._ It's not out, but I guess it's close enough._ Kai slightly pulled the front of her dress and ran straight. Once she reached the bridge outside, she felt the cold rain on her face. _Oh great._ Kai continued to run, just a little slower though. _Gotta be careful. I don't wanna slip into darkness._ Sora walked onto the bridge with the others and soon saw a red head running towards them. Sora began to run forward. Danni looked at him.

"Sora wait!" Danni screamed, then her and the group began to follow. Kairi looked at the group and knew exactly who they were. _Sora!! _You couldn't tell she was crying, because of the amount of rain coming down on her face. She began to run a little faster. A few seconds later, she had finally reached him, throwing her arms around him the second she did. His whole body was wet, making her wetter. But she didn't care. All she cared about was being with Sora, no matter what happened.

"Oh Sora!" She said happily, hanging onto him a little tighter now.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked her. Kai pulled back, her arms still around his neck.

"I'm fine." She answered. Sora smiled, but it soon faded when he looked at her eyes. The group soon caught up to them. Danni walked closer to Kai, also noticing the change.

"Your... eyes." She said.

"What's wrong with them?" Donald asked. Everyone starte to look at her more closely. Kai looked at Danni, unlatching herself from Sora.

"Is there anyway to get them back to normal?" Kairi asked her.

"Well Kai... I don't know. We'd have to ask the King about it." Danni said.

"Let's go then." Paine said, then she and the rest of the Gullwings turned around. Everyone started to walk away from the castle, except Kairi. She looked up at it. _Axel... he'll be killed because he let me go_. Sora turned around, noticing that she wasn't following them.

"C'mon Kai. We've gotta get you outta here" Sora said. Kairi looked at Sora, then back at the castle._ I can't do this..._ She slipped off her heels, because of the rain, then picked up the front of her dress and ran back towards the castle.

"Kai!" Sora shouted then began to run after her. Everyone turned around while Sora ran after her.

"What are you doing?!" Danni screamed, then her and the group ran after the both of them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i have to say that was probably the shortest i've done. i don't know, there's probably a shorter one, but i don't feel like thinking right now. i'm dead tired! i might take a nap now. so... good night! hope you enjoyed this chapter, i hope to update soon!


	26. Rescue

srry dudes and dudetts! i was extra busy, so here's a recap of the last chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your... eyes." She said.

"What's wrong with them?" Donald asked. Everyone started to look at her more closely. Kai looked at Danni, unlatching herself from Sora.

"Is there anyway to get them back to normal?" Kairi asked her.

"Well Kai... I don't know. We'd have to ask the King about it." Danni said.

"Let's go then." Paine said, then she and the rest of the Gullwings turned around. Everyone started to walk away from the castle, except Kairi. She looked up at it. _Axel... he'll be killed because he let me go._ Sora turned around, noticing that she wasn't following them.

"C'mon Kai. We've gotta get you outta here" Sora said. Kairi looked at Sora, then back at the castle._ I can't do this... _She slipped off her heels, because of the rain, then picked up the front of her dress and ran back towards the castle.

"Kai!" Sora shouted then began to run after her. Everyone turned around while Sora ran after her.

"What are you doing?!" Danni screamed, then her and the group ran after the both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, there you have it! sooooo... i guess that's it really... whistles lightly... okay... ok this is getting weird!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 26: Rescue**_

Sora tried to run as fast as he could, trying to catch up to Kairi, who was about 10 feet ahead of him. _What the hell is she doing?! Why is she running back?! She's gonna get caught along with the rest of us!_ Kairi continued to run away from Sora and the group._ I've gotta help him! I can't leave him in there alone! The Organization will kill him... and I just can't let that happen!_ She ran through the open hall, listening to Sora's voice behind her, saying to 'stop'."

"Kai! Stop right now!" Sora yelled as loud as he could.

"No! I've gotta help him!" Kai screamed back. Sora was confused when she said the word 'him'. _Him?!?_ Danni and the others followed closed behind Sora. _Why is she running back? Could it be because of who helped her? But who would've? She must've escaped because no one in the Organization would capture her, then set her free... something's up. But what?_ Donald and Goofy thought the same thing as Danni did. So many questions... yet to be answered so soon.

"Can't we just teleport over to her?!" Rikku asked her small group. Yuna turned her head.

"We can't just teleport over there! The members might get ahold of us, and we don't want that to happen, do we?" Yuna explained while floating forward.

"But we can still fight them." Paine said.

"We don't know what kinda power they've got." Goofy added.

"We could be in battle, and die right on the spot." Donald said. The group soon reached the inside, watching Sora run after Kai.

"I just wish I knew what was up with Kairi." Yuna said sadly.

"Us too, Yuna." Danni said. Kairi soon reached a elevator- like transporter. It was wide, and would soon take her to her next destination. She ran on. The corners of the ground glowed, giving Kai protection within her place, but before whole rectangle was covered, Sora had jumped in, ran to her, then put her arms around her body securely. The elevator started to move. Danni and the gang soon arrived, only to see that they were too late.

"Damn..." Danni said with a whisper.

**_Elevator:_**

"Lemmo go!" Kai screamed while trying to get out of Sora's clutches. She was pretty strong, but not as strong as he was. He did have a little trouble hanging onto her though.

"Kai!! Listen to me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sora screamed, close to her delicate ear.

"I... I already told you! I have to save Axel!" She screamed back, still struggling to get out of his arms. The elevator made it's destination within seconds and stopped. Kairi also calmed down, breathing heavily, Sora doing the same against her body.

"Sora please, let me do this... trust me." Kai said softly. He lightened his grip on her and allowed her to turn around and hug him lightly.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Kairi said softly into his ear. Sora brushed her hair with his fingers. He soon closed his eyes with a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna have to go with you though. I'll help you rescue Axel." Kairi smiled, then pulled back.

"Thank you... Sora." Kai moved closer and kissed his wet cheek, then took his hand, looking at him happily. He blushed a little, putting his left hand on the cheek she had kissed.

"Let's go." Kairi ordered. Sora put his hand down. He nodded, then together, they ran deeper inside the castle. Next thing they knew, they were in what seemed to be a battlefield/arena. Kairi looked around and saw the door on the opposite side of where they were.

"So where exactly are we?" Sora asked, looking around and the strange place.

"I don't know. I've been in my room most of the time." Kairi answered. They headed to the door on the other side. Opening it, Kai began to see a figure with red spiky hair appear on the floor.

"Axel!" She quickly opened the rest of the door and ran to his side. She turned him around to see his face, a little bruised. He looked like he just came out of a fierce fight.

"Axel! Speak to me! Please!" Kai said while tearing up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing._ I'm too late. I couldn't get to him fast enough_. She laid her head against his chest, now crying. Sora looked at her. _What the- what's going on?_

"Kai, who is he?" Sora asked, while putting a hand on her back.

"Sora... he's the one who helped me escape. He saved me, but I was too late to help him out." Kai said while sobbing. Slowly, the member's eyes opened a little, only to hear and see a girl crying on his chest. What he saw wasn't the real thing though. Axel's eyes fooled him into thinking a blonde haired girl with a white dress was sobbing on him.

"Namine..." He said softly. Axel then turned his head slightly to see another blonde haired person, this one with spiky hair and wearing a white shirt with designs. He smiled.

"Roxas... good to see ya." Axel said in an almost faint voice.

"Roxas? That's not my name." Sora said. Axel's eyes couldn't fool him any longer. His smile faded as well as 'Roxas', turning into another boy, this time with brown spiky hair. He turned his head away from Sora.

"Oh, it's you." Axel said disappointingly, then faced Kairi, who no longer looked like Namine, in Axel's eyes.

"I thought I told you to get outta here. The Organization is looking for you everywhere." Axel said.

"I couldn't just leave you here. You helped me escape and now i'm gonna help you." Kairi said, smiling, as she brushed her hand against his face. Sora became a little jealous. Kai took Axel's right arm, and lifted.

"C'mon Axel... Sora, a little help here." Kai asked while struggling to pick him up by herself. Sora snapped out of his jealousy, and grabbed his left arm. They both pushed up, and felt the weight of the member. Axel's head hung, as he struggled to breathe.

"You have to get out of here. Xemnas will kill you and Sora." Axel said, trying to breathe. They slowly walked towards where they had entered.

"Xemnas... he wants to open Kingdom Hearts. He's using you, Sora, but he doesn't want to waste anymore time. That's why he took the princess. Her heart... it's worth so many." Axel tried to explain.

"I know." Sora and Kairi said together. They carefully walked down the steps, to get to the battlefield. Once at the battlefield, they walked forward.

"So you both know." Axel said, a little recovered now. He lightened his weight on the 2 teens by standing up a little.

"After he would use her, he was gonna kill her instantly... so she wouldn't close the entrance." Axel explained. Sora looked up at Axel, a confused look on his face.

"Okay, now you're confusing me." Sora said. Kai slightly looked down.

"Sora... I control Kingdom Hearts." Kai said. Sora tried to look over to her.

"What?!" Sora asked, with so much confusion in his head. _So, she controls Kingdom Hearts? So there's more to being the main heart... I see now._

"It's true... she controls the entrance." Axel finished up.

"It sure is, traitor." A voice said from infront of them. They all looked straight to see a man in another black coat(obviously a member), with lavendar/red hair. Kairi looked frightingly at him as she held up Axel's weight. _It can't be... no, we shouldn't have run into him._ Axel looked angrily at the member.

"Marluxia..." Axel said faintly. He then took his arms back and stood up straight, as if he were recovered fully. Axel walked towards him slowly, limping every other step.

"Axel!" Kairi shouted while throwing her arm out infront of her.

"Go. Leave him to me."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Just go!" Axel screamed back. His weapons appeared in his hands. Axel held onto them tightly.

"All right flower boy... let's see what you got." Axel said mockingly, while walking closer to him, no longer limping.

"Axel please! Don't do it!" Kai screamed. Marluxia looked towards the red eyed girl, then smiled.

"Heh, didn't even notice you there, Kairi. Xemnas is looking for you, so make all of our jobs easier and come with me." Marluxia said. Sora quickly grabbed her hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Sora shouted. He held her hand tightly, and ran backwards, to where they found Axel. Marluxia attempted to follow, but Axel got infront of him.

"You're not going anywhere." Axel said. Once again, Marluxia smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Marluxia said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in someways, i thought this was short... oh well. i'm really tired! this time... .i'll try to update so soon!


	27. Call for Help

hello everyone! yawn srry! just a little tired. right now it's... 3:10 in the morning. why i'm up this late? sister has to ome home from work and i have to open the front door. it's not her fault though. i offered. anyway, here's a recap:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora... I control Kingdom Hearts." Kai said. Sora tried to look over to her.

"What?!" Sora asked, with so much confusion in his head. _So, she controls Kingdom Hearts? So there's more to being the main heart... I see now._

"It's true... she controls the entrance." Axel finished up.

"It sure is, traitor." A voice said from infront of them. They all looked straight to see a man in another black coat(obviously a member), with lavendar/red hair. Kairi looked frightingly at him as she held up Axel's weight. _It can't be... no, we shouldn't have run into him_. Axel looked angrily at the member.

"Marluxia..." Axel said faintly. He then took his arms back and stood up straight, as if he were recovered fully. Axel walked towards him slowly, limping every other step.

"Axel!" Kairi shouted while throwing her arm out infront of her.

"Go. Leave him to me."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Just go!" Axel screamed back. His weapons appeared in his hands. Axel held onto them tightly.

"All right flower boy... let's see what you got." Axel said mockingly, while walking closer to him, no longer limping.

"Axel please! Don't do it!" Kai screamed. Marluxia looked towards the red eyed girl, then smiled.

"Heh, didn't even notice you there, Kairi. Xemnas is looking for you, so make all of our jobs easier and come with me." Marluxia said. Sora quickly grabbed her hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Sora shouted. He held her hand tightly, and ran backwards, to where they found Axel. Marluxia attempted to follow, but Axel got infront of him.

"You're not going anywhere." Axel said. Once again, Marluxia smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Marluxia said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kinda a long one... well, i had to get all the details in. srry if it's a long recap. at least i'm not giving you the whole entire chapter or anything. this is a chapter!!!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 27: Call for Help**_

Sora and Kai stopped running when they entered a room that seemed like a graveyard. All,what seemed like grave stones, were blue. They looked at each of them quickly, seeing pictures that represent what each ability a member has.

"This place is so creepy." Kairi stated, then walked closer to Sora. Sora stared at all of the 'gravestones'.

"They're all blue." Sora said.

"Do you think it's for the Organization?" Kairi asked him. Sora looked around, then behind him to see if anyone was coming.

"Probably." Sora said, then turned back around and looked at the entry infront of him._ We've gotta move faster._

"Probably is right." A voice said behind the both of them. Sora and Kairi's eyes opened as they heard his voice. They both turned around, frightfully, to see Xemnas behind them, just staring down with his orange eyes.

"I've been lookingf all over for you. Though, I didn't expect you to be here." Xemnas said. Kairi moved back while Sora got infront of her.

"You better stay away from her!" Sora screamed, then summoned his Keyblade.

"Ah... so you've got your little guardian with you. He's worthless you know." He said to Kairi. Sora clenched his teeth.

"You better shut your mouth!!" Sora screamed.

"Or what? That Keyblade of yours is worthless, as worthless as it's user." Xemnas said. Sora came at him while screaming. Xemnas moved ever so quickly towards Kairi, then threw her on the ground. Sora turned around, realizing he hadn't even gotten close to him. _What the-? How'd he...?_ Sora looked at Kairi, who was on the ground, hurt because of how hard she was thrown.

"Kai!" Sora said. Xemnas bent down, grabbed the roots of her hair, then pulled her up by that. She gave a shriek, crying in the process of the pain.

"Let her go!" Sora ordered Xemnas. A black auror appeared around his body as the Keyblade disappeared from his hands.

"Pathetic." Xemnas said, then, once again, threw Kairi to the side. Sora watched as she hit the ground hard, moaning as she was on the ground. Xemnas walked towards Sora, then turned towards the princess when he finally reached him.

"I'll be back for you later." Xemnas said, then he and Sora disappeared. Kai layed on the ground, close to being unconcious._ He's so strong... so powerful. I can't fight him and neither can Sora or the others. We'll each be killed instantly. There's gotta be a solution._ She slowly turned around to see nobody behind her. _Is this it? Is this how i'm going to die? I can't save Sora from Xemnas. It's too hard... he's too hard to fight._ Kai looked at the blood on the ground and realized it was coming from her forehead. _I'm not gonna die in a place like this... no way in hell am I gonna die here!_

She tried to lift herself up, the pain still surging through her whole body. _I've gotta fight the pain..._ Once lifted a foot from the ground, her arms gave away, and she once again ended back on the ground. _C'mon..._ She put her hand on the top of one of the 'gravestones', and tried to pull herself up that way. Once she struggled for 2 minutes, she was finally back on her feet, breathing heavily.

_Gotta shake it off_. Kai tried to stand up without the support, but found that she wasn't ready quite yet. Kairi clenched her teeth and slowly walked forward, getting the support from each 'gravestone'. Once she got to the last one, she tried once again to see if she could hold herself up. She steadied herself, then finally stood still. Once standing, she summoned her Keyblade and looked at the entrance infront of her.

"This is it." Kairi said, then clenched tighter to her Keyblade while runnig forward._ He will not kill my best friend, nor any of the others who are important to me._ She pictured Danni, the Gullwings, Donald and Goofy, the King and Queen, and everybody else she's known in her past life. She began ot run a little faster once she reached the outside, soon spotting Xemnas, with Sora over the edge.

"Xemnas! Let him go, now!" Kai ordered him. All he did was smile, until he saw that a mouse appeared right next to the princess. Xemnas looked at the both of them, ready to fight. Kairi looked at the King with confusion, but soon let go of the obsession once she turned back to Sora, who was unconcious in the auror. He looked a little beaten up, a bruise on his left eye with a little blood around it. Blood also covered some of his clothing, as if he were slashed with sometihng sharp.

"Do it now Xemnas!" The King also ordered the Organiztion Member. Xemnas looked at the boy, then back towards the Keyblade holders. He looked into Kairi's eyes.

"Rage. Fury. Anger. Just what a Princess of Darkness possesses." Xamnas looked at the King.

"As you wish, your majesty." Xemnas said. The auror around Sora faded quickly, leaving Sora to fall off the edge. Kairi's eyes opened wide with fright.

"No!" She screamed as the Keyblade disappeared from her hands. She ran and jumped over the edge after Sora. The King turned from watching Kairi jump overboard, to Xemnas. Xemnas looked at the King.

"It was your order." Xemnas said mockingly. The King's own Keyblade appeared in his right hand, then he fiercely ran towards him, ready for an attack. Xemnas moved, with great speed, away from the King, leading him higher and higher up the castle. Kairi threw her hand out infront of her and tried to reach for Sora's hands, who were flying around carelessly.

"Sora! Sora!!" She screamed as loud as she could. He didn't respond at all to her voice. Kairi became frightened from not hearing his voice. Kai tried reaching his hands again. _C'mon!_ At an inch away from one of his hands, she became determined, no longer feeling frightened. Kai stretched her arm out a little more, soon reaching his hand. She tried to pull herself closer to his face. _Gravity... sucks..._ Once face to face with him, she looked up(down) and watched as they passed the bridge with great speed. _We're gonna fall into darkness! What do I do now?_! Kai faced him.

"C'mon Sora, you've gotta wake up right now!" Kai screamed in his face. No facial movement was being spotted on his face. Kai began to cry lightly while bringing him in, close enough for a hug.

"So...ra." She said while her tears flew off her face. The deeper they fell in, the darker it got. _This is it..._ Suddenly, her eyes opened wide as she felt his hair being blown around her face. _This... feeling. I feel like... w-what's going on?_ Kairi closed her eyes, once again, and clenched her teeth.

"Genie!!!" She screamed. A blue cloud surrounded both Kairi and Sora, as they plummeted deeper into darkness. The cloud turned into hands and Kai was now laying on the unconcious Sora. She looked up, protecting Sora from above, and looked at the blue figure that went with the blue hands. He had a black, slightly twisted beard, and black hair, tied up into a tiny ponytail._ Is this... Genie?_

Soon they reached the bridge. Genie slid the two characters off of his hands. No matter what, Kairi would not take her eyes off of him. Genie stared back with a "what'cha lookin' at?" kind of face. From the waist down, his appearence changed from just a smokey blue swirl, to a pair of legs and feet. verything shrunk from being a big giant, to a regular sized adult. Kairi looked at him with amazement. _He saved us_. Genie bent down, now face to face with Kairi.

"You yelled Princess?" He asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok! now i know that was short! now i don't have a problem with short... like short people, short shorts, short etc. i just need to write longer and take more time on this 'cause i'm obviously not. anyway, i'll try to update soon enough! in my notebook, this is the end of pt.2... but you guys wouldn't care because this isn't a notebook... it's the internet. yawn i'm tired, but i have one more thing to say... i forgot it... i've lost my thoughts now. great! maybe i'll remember for the next chapter... and another thing! my "little sister", white moon dragon of light, has a new story up and i think it's truley fantastic! it's one of those miscellaneous stories.. check it out! i wanna see her succeed in writing, but she needs some reviews first! so please review! thanks if you did!


	28. Genie's Magic

let's just get to the recap:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora! Sora!!" She screamed as loud as she could. He didn't respond at all to her voice. Kairi became frightened from not hearing his voice. Kai tried reaching his hands again. _C'mon!_ At an inch away from one of his hands, she became determined, no longer feeling frightened. Kai stretched her arm out a little more, soon reaching his hand. She tried to pull herself closer to his face. _Gravity... sucks..._ Once face to face with him, she looked up(down) and watched as they passed the bridge with great speed. _We're gonna fall into darkness! What do I do now?! _Kai faced him.

"C'mon Sora, you've gotta wake up right now!" Kai screamed in his face. No facial movement was being spotted on his face. Kai began to cry lightly while bringing him in, close enough for a hug.

"So...ra." She said while her tears flew off her face. The deeper they fell in, the darker it got. _This is it..._ Suddenly, her eyes opened wide as she felt his hair being blown around her face. _This... feeling. I feel like... w-what's going on?_ Kairi closed her eyes, once again, and clenched her teeth.

"Genie!!!" She screamed. A blue cloud surrounded both Kairi and Sora, as they plummeted deeper into darkness. The cloud turned into hands and Kai was now laying on the unconcious Sora. She looked up, protecting Sora from above, and looked at the blue figure that went with the blue hands. He had a black, slightly twisted beard, and black hair, tied up into a tiny ponytail. _Is this... Genie?_ Soon they reached the bridge.

Genie slid the two characters off of his hands. No matter what, Kairi would not take her eyes off of him. Genie stared back with a "what'cha lookin' at?" kind of face. From the waist down, his appearence changed from just a smokey blue swirl, to a pair of legs and feet. verything shrunk from being a big giant, to a regular sized adult. Kairi looked at him with amazement. He saved us. Genie bent down, now face to face with Kairi.

"You yelled Princess?" He asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in my notebook, that's the end of pt.2... so ch.28 is pt. 3... cool! well, i know it's a little late, but i can't help it. my cousins came over and we had such a blast! i loved it! anyway, let's get this chapter started so i can talk to my friends sooner! lol, j/k!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 28: Genie's Magic**_

Face to face, Kairi didn't say a word. She was too amazed at what she had just witnessed. Genie moved back and knocked on her forehead.

"Hello, anybody home?" Genie called out. Kairi just stared at him for a few more seconds, then snapped back into reality.

"So... you're Genie. I feel like i've seen you somewhere." Kai said. Genie put his hand under his chin and sat in the air, just thinking. He put his leg over his left leg, and then scratched his head in deep thought. _What the heck __is he doing? _Genie put his feet on the ground.

"Nope! Can't say I remember you!" Genie said, then realized that Sora was on the ground. He bent down beside Kairi.

"But I can say I remeber this one." Genie said. He examined all of his wounds, looking at him up and down, just to see how much damage was done to him.

"I can fix this! Just say 'I wish' and then the rest!" Genie said while pulling up his 'sleeves'. Kairi looked at him like he was insane. _Wishing? What is this some kind of fariytale?_

"What?" Kairi asked him. His faced dulled down. Just then, a blue dog, that looked very similar to Genie, appeared between him and Kai. She jumped in her spot when the dog had appeared. Genie crouched down and started to whisper into the dog's ear. The ear lifted up.

"Looks like we got ourself a newbie here." Genie said, then the dog barked. Kai had overheard their little conversation.

"Hey!" Kai yelled. The dog disappeared within the blue smoke. Genie began ot float in the air again, legs crossed and hunchbacked.

"So what'll it-" Genie said, but couldn't finish once he recognized her eye color.

"What happened to you? No matter!" Genie said, then snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Genie looked at her again, with no result.

"Huh?" Genie said then began to snap his fingers fiercely. Kairi looked at him with so much confusion. Once after his fingers started to smoke, he stopped. He was breathing heavily from all the snapping. He calmed down, and looked at her eyes again.

"Must be some good magic there." Genie said. Kairi became frustrated at what he wasn't paying mind to. She looked at Sora, then back at Genie, with an angry face. She made fists out of her hands and clenched her teeth.

"Listen! Never mind about that! Just please help me save Sora!" Kai screamed, then calmed herself down. Her eyes dwelled with tears.

"Please..." She said. The Genie looked at her, then to Sora.

"As you wish... your majesty." Genie said dully. He went over to Sora and bent down. He rubbed his hands together and pointed them at Sora. It looked as though blue glitter were coming out of his hands. Kairi watched as all his bruises and all the blood vanished. _Wow, he's amazing_. After a few seconds, Genie put his hands down on his thighs. Kairi looked at Sora's body. Though his clothes were still destroyed, he looked fine.

"You-you did it." Kairi said, then looked at Genie.

"Thank you." Kai said with a smile. Genie smiled a little back. He saw that tears were strolling down her face, so he wiped them.

"Don't give up." Genie said. Kai kept smiling and thought of when Yuna had said that to her too.

"I won't... I promise." Kai said. Genie took his hand off of her cheek, then disappeared in the blue smoke that appeared around him. Th smoke twisted and twisted up.

"If you ever need help, just give a shout!" Genie said, then the smoke totally disappeared into the sky. She watched as the smoke had gone, and when it did, she turned back to Sora and touched his face.

"Sora?" Kairi said. A second later, a huge blast came from the top of the castle. The debris looked as if it was hurdling towards her and Sora. She looked at it frightingly.

"Oh god." Kai said, then quickly turned around to see if she could wake Sora up.

"C'mon Sora!" Kai said, shaking him a little in the process. She looked back up once he didn't give her a response. The debris got closer and closer to the bridge. Kai bent down and held him tight.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. The debris came down on the both of them. What Kai didn't see was the light that was around her and Sora. Once the debris stopped falling, Kairi looked up and saw both of their Keyblades standing up beside the both of them. The light around them disappeared, as well as their Keyblades. _What just happened here? Both of our Keyblades... it was like they were alive._ Kairi sat up and looked at Sora.

"Sora..." Kairi said, touching his face once again. While bent down, she held one hand under his head, to lift up, and rest on her thighs. She began to stroke his hair, then felt put her hand on his chest, where his heart was. _A little heartbeat... but he's still alive. _Kairi looked at his face once more.

"Sora, I have to tell you something. We may not live long enough to hear eachother's words so, Sora... I love you." Kairi said gently while crying. Again, no response was coming from him. She stroked his hair again.

"Oh Sora, I love you so much." She said, then set his head back on the ground. She chuckled.

"Sleep... my prince." She said softly, then stood up and looked at the castle. Xemnas. Kai looked up at the sky.

"Genie!" Kai cried out. Suddenly, blue smoke went around her, then infront. Genie had appeared once again.

"That was quick. What was it like 3 minutes I was gone, and now you need me again?" Genie said. Kairi looked up at him, smiling.

"So what'll it be?" Genie asked.

"I need you to watch over Sora while I go help the King." Kai said. Genie bent down.

"Say it..." Genie said while smiling.

"Genie, I wish you would protect the one I love." Kairi said, changing the words without thinking. Genie stood back up.

"Got 'cha." Genie said happily. Blue smoke appeared under Sora and lifted him up.

"Thanks again." Kai said. Both Genie and Sora disappeared. Kairi once again looked up at the castle. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, her pupils were smaller.

"Xemnas." She said angrily. She clenched her teeth, then found 2 Keyblades, one in each hand. One was her regular one, and the other seemed to be Sora's.

"I'm gonna kill you Xemnas!" Kairi screamed, then ran towards the entrance. It began to rain harder now. _Xemnas... he will never hurt anyone again! EVER!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm just gonna point this out right now... the next, i think like 2 chapters are gonna be as short as this one. maybe

even shorter. i'll take any kind of review you people have! i'll update soon!


	29. GoodBye

recap time!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, I have to tell you something. We may not live long enough to hear eachother's words so, Sora... I love you." Kairi said gently while crying. Again, no response was coming from him. She stroked his hair again.

"Oh Sora, I love you so much." She said, then set his head back on the ground. She chuckled.

"Sleep... my prince." She said softly, then stood up and looked at the castle. Xemnas. Kai looked up at the sky.

"Genie!" Kai cried out. Suddenly, blue smoke went around her, then infront. Genie had appeared once again.

"That was quick. What was it like 3 minutes I was gone, and now you need me again?" Genie said. Kairi looked up at him, smiling.

"So what'll it be?" Genie asked.

"I need you to watch over Sora while I go help the King." Kai said. Genie bent down.

"Say it..." Genie said while smiling.

"Genie, I wish you would protect the one I love." Kairi said, changing the words without thinking. Genie stood back up.

"Got 'cha." Genie said happily. Blue smoke appeared under Sora and lifted him up.

"Thanks again." Kai said. Both Genie and Sora disappeared. Kairi once again looked up at the castle. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, her pupils were smaller.

"Xemnas." She said angrily. She clenched her teeth, then found 2 Keyblades, one in each hand. One was her regular one, and the other seemed to be Sora's.

"I'm gonna kill you Xemnas!" Kairi screamed, then ran towards the entrance. It began to rain harder now. _Xemnas... he will never hurt anyone again! EVER! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

just wanted to get all the good info in!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 29: Good-bye**_

_Xemnas will pay for what he has done to Sora. I'll kill him! I told myself I wouldn't let him hurt anybody! Now he's __done it!_ When the elevator reached the other side, she quickly ran off and went up the stairs. She fiercely opened the door to the battlefield room, seeing Axel still fighting with Marluxia. Marluxia turned around to see what the noise was. He smiled once he saw her.

"Just in time, prin-." Before he could finish, Axel struck him, from the back, in the stomach with his sharp, firey weapon. Marluxia turned around, shocked at what Axel had just done. He looked at him while he faded away slowly.

"Traitor." Marluxia said faintly, then collapsed onto the floor, soon fading away completely. Kairi walked onto the battlefield slowly, Axel watching her. His weapons disappeared, then soon he to collapsed onto the floor, throwing his arms onto the ground so they could hold him up. Kai ran over to him, Keyblades still in her hands. She bent down, while Axel looked up. He noticed that her pupils had gotten her smaller. He put his head down again, breathing heavily.

"You're... you're giving into darkness too quickly." Axel said, still out of breath.

"Where's Xemnas?" She asked.

"How should I know." Axel said. Axel tried to stand up as Kai moved back. _He doesn't look like he'll last that long. _

"Axel..." Kai said faintly.

"D-don't worry about me. I'd b-be worrying about yourself more. You're in danger." Axel said.

"You're the one who is." Kai said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Axel took her hand, and then lowered himself. He looked into her eyes, as she looked back.

"I said, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Axel then kissed her lightly. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips against her's. _What the-... he's... why is he...?_ He soon let go after a few seconds, then moved back, a portal behind him. Kairi looked at him, so confused. The Keyblades were held tighter this time. Axel smiled then saluted her with 2 fingers, slowly turning around.

"Gotta go!" Axel said, then slowly walked straight. He turned around again, realizing he had forgotten something.

"Oh, and one more thing. Giving into darkness is not the answer to helpping your friends. Sure, you might wanna kill Xemnas, but I wouldn't hold so much darkness in you. You should, believe me I'd do the same, but don't. That's his plan. Got it memorized?" Axel said, then turned around, soon disappearing in the shadows. Kai's pupil got a little bigger, but not much. _Axel's right. If I have all this hatred inside of me, I might become the real Princess of Darkness. _

She ran towards the door, to the the outside where she had found Axel. She ran up that hill, passing nobodies in her path. They didn't seem to wanna fight, so she ignored them the whole way. She opened a big set of doors, and found that she was now on the second floor of the room where the battleground is. She then made her way through the entrance to the 'graveyard'. Kai noticed the different color on one of the tombstones. It was red. _This must be Marluxia's_. She continued to run forward, passing a door. She stopped and looked around to see if Xemnas and the King were still fighting there.

"They're not here." Kai said softly. She then ran up the small hill and soon arrived in a large spaced area. She stopped when she saw 2 characters fighting, not too far from where she was.

"There he is." Kairi said angrily. She once again started forward, the see through floor appearing beneath her feet. _Just hold on a little longer your majesty._ When she reached the top, she started to walk towards the door slowly._ Gotta relax. I need to save up some energy if i'm gonna fight him. _She started to breathe heavily, looking down at her dress._ This is slowing me down!_ She dismissed both Keyblades and took her dress in her hand. Kai began to stretch and rip the dress, up to her knees. Once done going around her dress, she summoned the Keyblades and took a breath, looking towards the open doorway.

_This is it..._

She ran forward, up the stairs, not thinking about one thing. The stairs began to feel longer to Kairi. _I'm going to get him... and kill him._ Once again, her pupil got smaller. When she reached the top, she stood in her place, watching the King and Xemnas fighting. She ran onto the platform when the 2 characters were not clashing into eachother. The King looked towards the running princess.

"Get outta here!" The King shouted. Once she got to him, she stood by his side, holding both Keyblades tight.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but this is personal." Kairi said angrily while looking at Xemnas. Kairi began to run as fast as she could, at Xemnas. Suddenly, before she had gotten to him, a dark auror wall appeared infront of him. Kairi slowed herself down, then began to bang her Keyblades onto the wall, watching it diminsh slowly.

"Kairi stop!" The King yelled, standing frightfully in his place.

"No! He almost killed my best friend! But now it's my turn to do the killing!" Kairi screamed back, still banging her Keyblades on the wall. The King ran to the side of the fighting pair, looking at Kairi's eyes and noticing her pupils._ Darkness is taking over her body too fast! I've gotta do something_! Kai focused on the wall she was almost through. _Damn him to hell_! Xemnas stood behind it, looking at her through the now see-through wall._ My Princess will be here any second now_. Kai quickly ran around the wall and struck Xemnas at his hip. She watched as he fell to the ground, then walked over to him. King Mickey watched all of Kairi's movements carefully. _She's fast_.

"You're finished." Kairi said angrily, then pointed her regular Keyblade at his face. He looked at the tip of the blade, then Kairi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Xemnas said.

"You almost killed Sora. You killed my parents. You attempted to kill my friends. Now i'm gonna kill- !" Kairi couldn't finish the sentence because a sharp pain was now going through her. She looked down at her stomach area, seeing a thin sword going through her. Behind her was a samurai type nobody.

"No!!" The King shouted while shooting his arm out infront of him. The Keyblades disappeared from her hands, as she continued to look at the blood runnig from her stomach. She then looked at Xemnas, who was still on the ground. Xemnas got up slowly, with a black auror appearing behind him.

"My dear, I think it is you that is finished." He said while chuckling. He moved back and disappeared in the smokey auror. The Nobody soon was gone as well. The King ran over to her side as Kairi collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty, I- I couldn't do it. I couldn't defeat him." Kairi said whiningly. Tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped both arms around her wound on her stomach.

"Looks like my time is up." Kai said faintly. King Mickey bent down, looking at her. She fully collapsed to the ground, now laying on her back.

"Don't say that." The King said, trying to comfort her. She put on a little smile.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Her red eyes slowly closed. All she could hear were faint voices of the King._ I guess this is really it. Maybe all that training, all that work... maybe it was all for nothing._ She pictured Sora in her head, him smiling at her._ Good-bye Sora. I'll miss you. _

**FLASHBACK:**

**Sora:** Kairi, remember what you said before?! I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!

**Kairi:** I know you will!

Their clutch to eachother comes apart, leaving Kairi to be by herself for the next year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

took long enough, huh?! i'm such an idiot, i forgot all about fanfic for about a week. i'm such a loser, i'll try to

update soon.


	30. All Okay

RECAP TIME !!!! YAY!!! (BOO!) LOL! AM I EXCITED OR WHAT!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're finished." Kairi said angrily, then pointed her regular Keyblade at his face. He looked at the tip of the blade, then Kairi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Xemnas said.

"You almost killed Sora. You killed my parents. You attempted to kill my friends. Now i'm gonna kill- !" Kairi couldn't finish the sentence because a sharp pain was now going through her. She looked down at her stomach area, seeing a thin sword going through her. Behind her was a samurai type nobody.

"No!!" The King shouted while shooting his arm out infront of him. The Keyblades disappeared from her hands, as she continued to look at the blood running from her stomach. She then looked at Xemnas, who was still on the ground. Xemnas got up slowly, with a black auror appearing behind him.

"My dear, I think it is you that is finished." He said while chuckling. He moved back and disappeared in the smokey auror. The Nobody soon was gone as well. The King ran over to her side as Kairi collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty, I- I couldn't do it. I couldn't defeat him." Kairi said whiningly. Tears fell from her eyes. She wrapped both arms around her wound on her stomach.

"Looks like my time is up." Kai said faintly. King Mickey bent down, looking at her. She fully collapsed to the ground, now laying on her back.

"Don't say that." The King said, trying to comfort her. She put on a little smile.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Her red eyes slowly closed. All she could hear were faint voices of the King. _I guess this is really it. Maybe all that training, all that work... maybe it was all for nothing._ She pictured Sora in her head, him smiling at her. _Good-bye Sora. I'll miss you. _

**FLASHBACK:**

**Sora:** Kairi, remember what you said before?! I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!

**Kairi:** I know you will!

Their clutch to eachother comes apart, leaving Kairi to be by herself for the next year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

all i can say is, is that i'm really hyper right now. help me, better yet stop me before i completely lose it! oh, and i have a warning notice for this chapter.

**RATED T for:  
nudity.**

wow, i've always wanted to do one of those 'rated t' thingys. i mean, i don't know why, it's just so cool! anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 30: All Okay**_

Kairi's eyes slowly opened tp see a white ceiling and hear a beeping sound. _What the... where am I?_ She moved her head, painfully, to the left to see a shirtless boy laying down on a bed, sleeping. She now knew she was in the infermery part of the castle. She had recognized it from when she had injured her leg while practicing her fighting against the Gullwings.

About 3 other white beds were placed to her right along with their own heart measurers. All beds also had a white table on the side, holding a plastic cup and a fresh bottle of water. The door to enter in and out was to the right of Kai. No posters were hung up, it was just one of those plain white boring rooms.

"Sora..." She said faintly. Kairi touched her stomach and slightly moved her head back up to it's original position._ I'm still alive? But how? I was positive that I was going to die. And... Sora_. She turned her head to him again and then his heart measurer. He seemed pretty stable for now. _Genie must've helped him, while protecting him for me. For a second there, I thought I was going to die and never see him again. _

Once again, she put her head up right and looked at the ceiling. I_ guess we're all okay, did we all make it though? Danni and the others should've handled being alone. If I know them, they'd beat the crap out of any Orgainization Member, together._ Kairi chuckled lightly at the thought of them fighting Xemnas or the others.

She suddenly remembered Axel, and what he had done to her. She pictured him kissing her over and over again in her head. She slowly brought up her right hand, and placed it onto her lips._ Why would he do that? Why would he kiss me? It was so random of him. No matter what, I can't tell anybody._

Suddenly, she heard the door open. Kai slightly turned her head to the right to see the King, his arms crossed behind his back. He walked over to her side and sat on the chair. He seemed pretty worried about her wounds, yet tried to hide it.

"Y-your Majesty." Kai said, still her voice faint. King Mickey smiled.

"I see you've woken up." He said, trying to comfort her. She returned the smile, but it soon faded away.

"I-i- i'm so sorry. It was just... the darkness. I thought I could destroy him all by myself." Kai said.

"It's alll right. Don't worry about it anymore." He said reassuringly. Kai's smile returned._ It's over... for now._ She then tried to lift herself up. The King quickly pressed a button on a control, which lifted her bed up at an angle. She layed back on that angle, then turned her head back to the King.

"I have a question, your Majesty. How, exactly, am I still alive?" She said with a better voice now. Mickey returned to his chair.

"You've met Genie, haven't you? Welp, he healed your wound a little so that you wouldn't end up dyin'." Mickey explained. Kairi turned away from him, then chuckled.

"He's a life saver. " Kai said softly.

"Yes he is." The King added. Kai felt her bandaged stomach. _Genie's the best. The next time I see him, I need to thank him for everything he's done._ She turned her head to Sora.

"Sora's going to be ok, isn't he?" Kai asked worriedly.

"No worries with him. You'll both be fine before Christmas tomorrow." The King said with some happiness in his voice. She smiled once again, then looked back at the King.

"What time is it?" Kairi asked, regaining her voice every second.

"About 9:15." He answered, then put his hands on his little thighs.

"Ok." She said. Kai slowly moved her feet towards the ground, placing them gently. Once her feet touched the tiles, she felt the coldness run up her leg. Goosebumps appeared on her legs and arms. The King cautiously moved back with the chair in his clutch. Kairi finally stood up within a few seconds, though holding onto the bed sheets.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Mickey asked her worriedly. He could see how much pain she was in by just looking at her face. Kairi let go of the sheets and managed to stay up.

"I'm going to take a bath, is that okay?" Kai asked him while looking down. She could see how worried he was. He crossed his arms and sat back on the chair. The King took a deep breath, then looked at her and nodded slightly in approval. Kairi chuckled with her smile, then carefully walked out of the room, while one of her hands lay on her stomach.

The King watched until she disappeared through the doors._ She's so lucky_. Mickey got up and walked over to Sora, seeing that he was about to wake up because of his eyes.

**_BATH HALL:_**

Kairi turned the knob on the tub to warm, then watched as it came pouring down out of the spout. Seconds passed and she got bored, so she walked over to the open door on her right. She looked in the mirror and then at her clothes._ I'm a mess_. Kai removed the blue shirt over her wound, along with her pink bra. Then, she kneeled down a little, taking the bottom of one pant leg, and pulling it. She did the same to the other. Lastly, she took her underwear off, throwing it in the corner with the rest of her stuff. She looked at her naked body in the mirror and thought how skinny she looked.

She grabbed the white towel on the railing and wrapped it around her body. Kai took one final look at herself, then walked out of the room, into the Bath Hall. It was big and white. It was kind of like a swimming area, but smaller. Only one bath was in there, the showers in the other room. The water filled up quickly, definetly quick enough for her. She removed the towel and dropped herself carefully in the 'pool'. It was a 13'ft by 13'ft rectangular bath, with openings on the side. The openings were on each corner, holding soap, shampoo, conditioner, and a wash cloth.

She sat in the far-off corner and grabbed the cloth and soap that was in there. She turned the hot water off and sat in the 2 1/2 ft deep water. Bubbles stood all around her, covering almost every part of her body up to her upper chest area. Once again, she felt the bandage. _Thank god it's water resistant, otherwise, I would've been in big trouble_. Kai grabbed the Suave shampoo, ocean breeze, and poured some in her hand, massaging it into her hair. _All that work, and i'm still not strong enough. I'm such a loser. _

Just then, she heard the door to the Bath Hall creak open. She took her washcloth and held it up against her chest, slidding herself to the other side to see who it was.

"Who's there?" She asked. Kai saw Sora arrive in the hall, towel around his waist, shutting the door behind him. He soon noticed Kairi, and taking one look at her, he quickly turned around.

"I-i'm sorry!" Sora said, turning red and shutting both his eyes as tight as he could.

"I'll just go n-!"

"Wait." Kairi said softly. Sora opened his eyes. Kairi lowered herself back into the tub.

"It's ok. I won't look as long as you don't." Kai said. She then carefully moved to her original side of the tub while Sora walked towards it, keeping his towel securely around him. Kai turned around.

"Go ahead." She said as softly as possible. He gulpped, then removed the towel around him, dropping it on the floor. Sora got in as quickly as he could.

"Are you in?" Kai asked. Sora looked at her soapy back. He saw some scars and bruises that he had bever noticed before, obviously because she wore something over it.

"Uhhh... yeah." He said. Kairi lifted her arms, bubbles slidding down, and began to lather her hair in soap again. Sora looked at her awkardly. _This is not going to end well, I just know it..._

**You didn't die...  
You didn't die...  
At least... not yet.**

**-unknown**

TO BE CONTINUED... (this is so weird to write.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

takes a deep breath i'm so bad at explaining things. matter of fact, i suck. I always get someone else to do it for me, but there's currently no school. oh well, deal with my suckishness... is that even a word? lol !

i'd like to give a shout out to a friend from t-pop... his screename is **MEGAZ(TYLER). **He's one of my best friends. He's kept a very important secret for me, and i really appreciate him for doing that, 'cause it's.. well... **KNOWN OF YOUR BUSINESS**! j/k. anyway, if you're reading this...thank you! you're the best friend a girl could ever have! talk to you on t-pop! why i have so many '!' ? who knows!

oh, and here's a question i have for all of you who watch bleach:

**when do you think ichigo and rukia will ever reunite? yeah, i know, they did in ep. 41 or 42... i don't know, but what i'm asking is when do you think they'll reunite for more than like... 10 minutes? **

i need answers!


	31. Experiances

let's just get to the recap:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, she heard the door to the Bath Hall creak open. She took her washcloth and held it up against her chest, slidding herself to the other side to see who it was.

"Who's there?" She asked. Kai saw Sora arrive in the hall, towel around his waist, shutting the door behind him. He soon noticed Kairi, and taking one look at her, he quickly turned around.

"I-i'm sorry!" Sora said, turning red and shutting both his eyes as tight as he could.

"I'll just go n-!"

"Wait." Kairi said softly. Sora opened his eyes. Kairi lowered herself back into the tub.

"It's ok. I won't look as long as you don't." Kai said. She then carefully moved to her original side of the tub while Sora walked towards it, keeping his towel securely around him. Kai turned around.

"Go ahead." She said as softly as possible. He gulpped, then removed the towel around him, dropping it on the floor. Sora got in as quickly as he could.

"Are you in?" Kai asked. Sora looked at her soapy back. He saw some scars and bruises that he had bever noticed before, obviously because she wore something over it.

"Uhhh... yeah." He said. Kairi lifted her arms, bubbles slidding down, and began to lather her hair in soap again. Sora looked at her awkardly. _This is not going to end well, I just know it..._

You didn't die...  
You didn't die...  
At least... not yet.

-unknown

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

again, this chapter is also **rated T for nudity**. so readers... beware.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 31: Experiances**_

Sora grabbed a wash cloth and a bar the light green bar of soap from the opening on the side of the tub. He put the soap into the cloth, scrubbing some of the soap off onto the cloth. He was doing this where the bubbles covered most of his lower body. He looked up and stopped scrubbing once Kairi broke the silence.

"I see you're still alive." Kai said. Sora looked at her, offended at what she had just said. Sora began to scrub again, looking away from her.

"You're not happy about that?" He said mockingly. Kai dunked herself into the water, washing away all of the soap from her hair. Sora, turned a little red, trying hard not to look at his best friend. _I know this is not going to end well, i just know it. I was definetly in the wrong place at the wrong time. And the King, when I got up, he didn't even tell me. Maybe he didn't know. But that couldn't be true, Kai tells him just about everything. I'll be so pissed if he did know and didn't tell me! _

"I am... I thought you were going to die though." Kai said softly. Sora kept his eyes locked onto the bubbles around him. _So, she does care_. Kairi grabbed the cloth and started to scrub the bar of soap with it too. _Oh, Genie._

"Obviously i'm not. I don't know how though. It was like... magic." Sora said. As soon as he said that word, Kai's eyes opened wide. She put the bar of soap back in the opening, then started to scrub her face.

"Oh, the King told me about your eyes. He said that they suddenly changed when you were injured. And yes, he did tell me everything about that." Sora said, also starting to scrub his face. Kai stopped, then looked at her reflection in the water. _I hadn't even noticed_. Sora rinsed his face, then took the shampoo on his side and poured it onto his head, lathering it as it came down.

Suddenly, he heard a little sob from the other side. He looked up, seeing Kai's wet back, slightly shaking. _What's up with her?_

"This is... sniffle, this is all my fault. I'm so, so, sorry Sora. It doesn't matter to me if you say ' it's ok' because I know it's really not." Kai said while looking at her reflection, watching her eyes water up every second that had passed. Kai suddenly turned around, arms crossed around her breast area. Sora blushed a little, trying really hard now not to look, but the look in Kai's eyes told him not to look away while she was talking.

"Sora... this is something you can't forgive me for. E-ever since you've m-met me, bad things have been happening. I ruined your life, and Riku's as w-w-well. If I hadn't come... you 2 would've been safe on the island and in the t-town, without darkness interfearing. Tell me it's all my fault Sora! Just say it! I deserve it!" She said while stuttering.

Sora looked at her. He could feel that she was struggling with the fact that she had ever met him. Tears strolled down her blue eyes. Once again, she looked at herself in the water._ It's all my fault, I know it's all my fault. Nobody here wants to tell me the truth though. They're afraid they'll hurt my feelings, but they know_.

"Kairi..." Sora said faintly. He stared at the sad princess from the other side.

"C'mon Sora! Just say it!" Kai shouted, making Sora jump a little in his place. He slid closer to her, as she stared at her reflection. I'm such a fool.

"I'm just a worthless kid, w/ darkness slowly building up in her. I deserve everything anyone tells me, including Xemnas." Kai said. Sora slowly continued to slide closer and closer. _Man, I hope i'm doing the appropriate thing._ At about a foot away, he stopped, covering his lower body with bubbles.

"Don't ever listen to Xemnas." Sora said, then grabbed both her shoulders in his hands, making her look into his eyes.

"And don't ever say it's your fault. The one you should be blaming here is Xemnas, not yourself. Anyone of us can forgive you, and you didn't ruin my life or Riku's. Before you came to the island, it was always the same thing for the both of us. All we would do is go into our our secret place and practice some fighting techniques. The day you came onto the beach, I knew you were someone who was going to change all that. And you did. All 3 of us had the best times with eachother, and you know that. So stop blaming yourself for everything. Without you... I would never had such an adventurous life, and I wouldn't have been introduced to the Keyblade." Sora said, taking deep breaths afterwards.

Kai's eyes opened wider after his small speech. _He... he cares_. Sora kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora... i'm... i'm sorry." Kai said, then removed her arms off of her chest and threw them around his neck.

"I'm so, so sorry. I mean it. I really am." Kai said, crying more now. Sora turned such a bright red, not attempting to make their hug closer then it was. _I'm feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling right now! Her whole body is against me! But... if this is what makes her less upset..._ Sora put his arms up and attempted to wrap his arms around her. Seconds later, he threw them back into the water. _Wait! What the hell am I saying?! If I hug her back then she's gonna want to do it with me, and then 9 months will pass by and then... i'm way to damn young to be a father! _

"Ummm, Kairi?"

"Yes?" She asked, laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Um, I really appreciate your hug... but um... you realize that we're in a bath tub and you hugging me is... a little too close for comfort." Sora explaned, trying hard not to stutter. After he finished his sentence, Kai's eyes widened in embarrassment. She quickly moved back, covering her chest area.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, looking down into the water. They both turned around, both embarassed at what one another had just done._ Kai's probably thinking i'm a pervert now, because I didn't tell her sooner_. _There goes our friendship_.

"Uh, ready for the Christmas party?" Kai asked, finally breaking the silence between them. She made it sound like nothing had even happened. Sora rinsed his hair, feeling the small bubbles slide down his arms and back.

"Yep."

"Good." Kai said. After rinsing out her cloth in the water, she looked at her towel. She slightly turned her head to the side.

"I'm getting out, so don't look." Kai forwarned him.

"Got'cha." Sora said as he began to scrub his arms. Kai slowly got ou of the tub, ignoring her stomach pains. She stood up, finally, and placed the white towel around her. Kai moved the hair, out of her face, back then walked around the tub, towards the door.

"See you later."Kai said. Sora did not dare to look up.

"Later." She opened the door, then walked out, closing the door behind her. He stared at the door for a few seconds, then began to get out as well. He wrapped the towel around his waist, then looked at the door again. _What did I say? I knew something was going to happen. It always does!_ Sora walked towards the door, and reached for the knob, soon stopping.

_She blames herself for everything... but everything she blames herself for, is not true or necessary. _He turned the knob and slightly opened the door.

_The one she should be blaming... is..._

_... me... _

Sora left the tub area, making his way back to his room.

**It's really good to hear your voice,  
saying my name, it sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words,  
it makes me weak.  
And... I,  
Never wanna say good-bye...  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful...  
... with the lips of an angel... **

**-hinder**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short, i know. at least it's not like the one in my notebook, which was way shorter than this! don't be picky! lol!  
hope you enjoyed today's chapter! be good to everyone you know(yeah right)!!!!!


	32. LIMBO!

recap! recap!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And don't ever say it's your fault. The one you should be blaming here is Xemnas, not yourself. Anyone of us can forgive you, and you didn't ruin my life or Riku's. Before you came to the island, it was always the same thing for the both of us. All we would do is go into our our secret place and practice some fighting techniques. The day you came onto the beach, I knew you were someone who was going to change all that. And you did. All 3 of us had the best times with eachother, and you know that. So stop blaming yourself for everything. Without you... I would never had such an adventurous life, and I wouldn't have been introduced to the Keyblade." Sora said, taking deep breaths afterwards.

Kai's eyes opened wider after his small speech._ He... he cares_. Sora kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora... i'm... i'm sorry." Kai said, then removed her arms off of her chest and threw them around his neck.

"I'm so, so sorry. I mean it. I really am." Kai said, crying more now. Sora turned such a bright red, not attempting to make their hug closer then it was. _I'm feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling right now! Her whole body is against me! But... if this is what makes her less upset..._ Sora put his arms up and attempted to wrap his arms around her. Seconds later, he threw them back into the water. _Wait! What the hell am I saying?! If I hug her back then she's gonna want to do it with me, and then 9 months will pass by and then... i'm way to damn young to be a father! _

"Ummm, Kairi?"

"Yes?" She asked, laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Um, I really appreciate your hug... but um... you realize that we're in a bath tub and you hugging me is... a little too close for comfort." Sora explained, trying hard not to stutter. After he finished his sentence, Kai's eyes widened in embarrassment. She quickly moved back, covering her chest area.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, looking down into the water. They both turned around, both embarassed at what one another had just done. _Kai's probably thinking i'm a pervert now, because I didn't tell her sooner._ _There goes our friendship_.

"Uh, ready for the Christmas party?" Kai asked, finally breaking the silence between them. She made it sound like nothing had even happened. Sora rinsed his hair, feeling the small bubbles slide down his arms and back.

"Yep."

"Good." Kai said. After rinsing out her cloth in the water, she looked at her towel. She slightly turned her head to the side.

"I'm getting out, so don't look." Kai forwarned him.

"Got'cha." Sora said as he began to scrub his arms. Kai slowly got ou of the tub, ignoring her stomach pains. She stood up, finally, and placed the white towel around her. Kai moved the hair, out of her face, back then walked around the tub, towards the door.

"See you later."Kai said. Sora did not dare to look up.

"Later." She opened the door, then walked out, closing the door behind her. He stared at the door for a few seconds, then began to get out as well. He wrapped the towel around his waist, then looked at the door again. _What did I say? I knew something was going to happen. It always does!_ Sora walked towards the door, and reached for the knob, soon stopping.

_She blames herself for everything... but everything she blames herself for, is not true or necessary_. He turned the knob and slightly opened the door.

_The one she should be blaming... is..._

_... me... _

Sora left the tub area, making his way back to his room.

**It's really good to hear your voice,  
saying my name, it sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words,  
it makes me weak.  
And... I,  
Never wanna say good-bye...  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful...  
... with the lips of an angel... **

**-hinder**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what the hell was that?!? i think that was like... half the f chapter! was it!? anybody know?!? while i try to figure this out, read the next chapter, which DOES NOT contain any kind of nudity!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 32: LIMBO!!**_

Kairi entered her room, towel around her, slowly closing the door behind her.

_ I am so stupid! I totally forgot for a second tha twe were in the tub together... and that has to happen?! Am I becoming forgetful now? I've gotta start paying more attention to what i'm doing now a days. _

She walked over to her dresser, taking out a pair of long red pj pants, with a light green tank and bra. She removed her towel, once she got close to the bed, and threw her clothes on the bed.

_I feel so tired. Wonder what we're going to do tonight for the party. Obviously something fun, but what? Tell jokes? Stories? Now that I know mine, I can tell everyone. _

She first put on her bra, then slipped on her tank over it. Moving onto the pants, she saw a dryer sheet in one of the legs. She reached for it, then pulled it out, smelling what was left of it.

_It smells so good._

Once she was all dressed, she walked over to her dresser again, looking at herself in the mirror.

_Okay, now for my hair. _

Kai reached for the golden brush on her dresser. She took a section of her hair, then started to brush down, making the pieces of her hair fall into place. She went aorund her head, doing the same thing, until she got to the other side.

"Finished." Kai said happily, then slightly lifted up her shirt to take a look at the bandage.

_I was so careless_.

Her smile disappeared. Kai exhaled, then walked out of her room. When she entered the Ballroom, she saw all of her friends and 'family' talking and walking around. Rikku suddenly floated towards Kairi, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.

"You're okay!" Rikku shouted in her ear. Paine and Yuna caught up to Rikku.

"Good to see you're well." Paine said, crossing her arms. Yuna crossed her arms behind her back.

"How're you doing?" Yuna asked her, smiling.

"Fine, just fine." Kai answered, returning the smile. Danni walked over to her.

"You look well." Danni said. Rikku released Kai, as she looked at her friend Danni. Her smile became bigger as Kai threw her arms around Danni.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Kai said. Danni smiled, then hugged her back.

"Y-you too, Kai." Danni said, her smile soon fading. After a few more seconds, they let go of eachother and watched as the Gullwings got ready for limbo. A stick appeared in Rikku's hands, giving one end of the stick to Yuna.

"Um, Kai. Listen, I need to tell you something." Danni said. Kai seemed not ot have heard her, only the voices infront of her. Danni took a deep breath in, then walked over to the group with a smile.

_Not yet. _

"Limbo everyone!!" Rikku screamed. Goofy, Donald, The King and Queen, and the rest gathered around the long stick.

"All right! Everyone in line!" Yuna shouted. Everyone cheered, then lined up as the 2 Gullwings lifted 5 feet into the air. First up was Goofy. He leaned back a few inches, and easily went across. Paine called the 'safe shots' at the other side of the stick.

"Safe." Paine said. Goofy went to the back of the line. Next up was Donald. He crossed his arms, then just walked straight, without even leaning back because of his height.

"Safe." Everyone started laughing. The line continued with the King, then Daisy, Chip and Dale, the Queen, and so on until they came back to Goofy again. Yuna and Rikku decreased the height by 1 foot.

"All right, now try this." Yuna announced. Kai giggled on the side as she watched all her friends limbo one by one.

_I love it here._

She suddenly felt something being placed on her head. It was a Christmas hat. She could tell by the big, white puff ball hanging infront of her face. Kai pushed it away, then looked behind her, only to see it's placer.

"Hey." Sora said with a smile.

"Hey." Kairi said back, also smiling. Sora was also wearing a santa hat, and was also dressed in his blue pajama pants and shirt.

"I see you've gotten into the Christmas spirit." Kai pointed out.

"So."

"Just pointing it out." Kai turned around as Sora stood beside her, watching their friends limbo. Sora quickly grabbed her hand.

"C"mon! Let's limbo!" Sora suggested. Kai took her hand back.

"Sora... I can't limbo for my life." Kai confessed, trying not to sound like a wuss. Huey, Dewey, and Louie nudged her to go forward.

"Even a princess can limbo!" Dewey said, still trying to push her forward, towards the limboneers(is that a word?).

"Yeah!" Huey and Louie yelled. Sora watched as she was being pushed towards the stick. He then wakled towards Kai, and took her hand.

"Let's do it!" Sora said. Kai looked at him, then agreed to at least try. It was the King's turn, but he let Kai and Sora infront of him, so they could have a turn. They went infront of him, Kai infront of Sora. She looked at the stick, then Sora.

"I can't do this." She said while slightly laughing.

"Sure you can, all you've gotta do is lean back." Sora told her. She turned back around. Kairi leaned back a little and slowly walked under the stick. After going through, she quickly straightened herself up and looked behind her. She saw Sora clapping, then leaning back, he went forward. He met up with her on the other side.

"Both are safe." Paine said, putting a small smile on her face.

"See, was that so bad?" Sora asked. Kai laughed, then took his hand.

"Let's go!" Kai said while laughing. They both ran to the end of the line, waiting for their turn again. They continued with the game for a few more rounds, then were finally down to the last 2 people. Kairi and Donald. Everyone cheered at the other side of the stick.

"Go Kai!" Danni shouted.

"You can do it Kairi!" Sora screamed. This made Kai nervous. Donald was the first to go, the stick at only 3' 7". Donald slightly leaned back, but when he walked forward, his beak hit the stick.

"Out." Paine said. It was all up to Kai now. If she made it through, she would win.

"You can do it!" Rikku said. Yuna looked at her with a smile.

_I know she can do it!_

Kai gulpped, then leaned back as far as she could. She took a deep breath, then walked forward. Half way there, she felt like she was going to fall on her back, but she kept still. After her eyes passed the stick, she quickly straightened up, looking at her friends. They all started to scream and cheer for Kai.

"Safe." Paine said, then went to Kai's height.

"Looks like you win." She said. Kai smiled then looked at Sora.

_He knew I could do it._

She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Sora tried to hold his balance, but couldn't. He and Kai fell back to the floor, Kai on top of him. She lifted her head up.

"Sorry." She said while laughing. Kai pulled herself up, helping Sora after she did. Kai then bent down, starting to talk to the King, who was congratulating her.

"Good job Kairi!" The King said. Kai smiled, not evening paying mind to her wound. A few minutes later, everyone left the Ballroom for bed, though they still wanted to play another round. They all said their good nights to eachother. Everyone made their way to their room except Kairi. She walked towards the Laundry room, to see if her laundry had finished. She looked in the dryer, grabbing all of her clothes and putting them in a small basket on the side of the washer.

She found something that didn't belong, though. She took it out of the dryer, then chuckled.

_Time to pay Sora a little visit._

**BALLROOM:**

Danni walked around the tree, looking at all of the gifts under it. She smiled, then took 2 pieces of paper out, bending down, and putting them near the tree, hoping the person addressed to them would find it. She stood back up, and looked ou of the window.

"Looks like my work here is done." Danni said, sonding like she was going to cry. She walked towards the open window, watching her hair blow around her face.

_It was good while it lasted._

She walked a few steps forward.

_Kai, always promise me something... don't ever give up. Never. That'll lead to your death... just like mine did. _

She closed her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**:

Danni slashed a few monsters around in the middle of a hill, which belonged to Midgar. One of the monsters tried to attack her, but she prevented the hit with her golden shield.

"Cloud! This is too much! We're not going to win!" Danni screamed. Cloud Strife had been 8 feet beside her, also fighting one of the smokey creatures.

"We'll make it!" Cloud screamed back.

"You don't understand! We're outnumbered! There're way too many of them!" Danni shouted. She slashed at the creature, once more, making it smoke into the air. She took a breath. Another one of the monsters pushed her back, making her fly backwards, almost off the cliff.

"Danni!" Cloud shouted, trying to make it to her, but couldn't. Just then, the creature disappeared. Danni was now breathing heavily, while on her back, looking up. She slowly pulled herself up, watching Cloud fight his way towards her.

_Damn it! We're not going to win! _

"You're right, you're not." A voice said behind her. Her eyes opened wide, as she recognized the terrible voice.

"K-Kadaj..." She said frightfully. She turned around quickly, trying to attack him, but was quickly struck in the heart by his blade. She looked down at it, then his face. He had shouler-length silver hair, and aqua blue eyes.

"You... you bastard." Danni saif faintly. Cloud looked her way, seeing his ally struck with Kadaj's blade.

"No!!!" Cloud screamed.

"Looks like you're never going to see your little friend again." He moved her and his blade at the edge, then pulled it out, watching Danni fall into the rocky darkness. Cloud made his way towards him, then attempted to attack him.

"You bastard!" Cloud screamed as Kadaj smiled evilly. Danni couldn't feel anything, just see her surroundings getting darker and darker.

_I feel... so cold..._

She closed her eyes.

**END:**

Danni reopened her eyes.

_That's my story... _

She started to glow brightly.

_My work here is done. I'll never give up, ever again._

"I'll watch over you Kai, I promise." Danni's last words were. She gripped her sword tightly, then watched as the snow began to fall.

_Good luck... my friends._

Golden streams of light surrounded her, making her shine even brighter. She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath, soon disappearing with the light. The snow seemed to come down softly that night, sticking to the ground slowly.

**Nobody knows who I really am...**

**I never felt this empty before...**

**And if I ever need someone to come along,**

**Who's gonna comfort me,**

**And keep me strong?**

**-'life is like a boat' (song title)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

was that long? i think it was. Wait...i don't know. actually, i don't really care, as long as i at least write something. oh, and it seems i have a reader from t-pop reading this... story. her screename is **ANIMEFREAKGIRL**! this person... right here... i have to say is the bravest among all of us, am i right? heh, heh. just kidding! you all are brave souls... right? are you fooling me? am i fooling myself...

... okay enough with my crappy side writings!

next chapter should be put up soon... or will it... how do we know? most of all... how do i know... ? nobody knows...


	33. Sora's Room

RECAP TIME !!!! YAY!!! (BOO!) LOL! AM I EXCITED OR WHAT!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BALLROOM:**

Danni walked around the tree, looking at all of the gifts under it. She smiled, then took 2 pieces of paper out, bending down, and putting them near the tree, hoping the person addressed to them would find it. She stood back up, and looked out of the window.

"Looks like my work here is done." Danni said, sonding like she was going to cry. She walked towards the open window, watching her hair blow around her face.

_It was good while it lasted_.

She walked a few steps forward.

_Kai, always promise me something... don't ever give up. Never. That'll lead to your death... just like mine did. _

She closed her eyes.

**FLASHBACK:**

Danni slashed a few monsters around in the middle of a hill, which belonged to Midgar. One of the monsters tried to attack her, but she prevented the hit with her golden shield.

"Cloud! This is too much! We're not going to win!" Danni screamed. Cloud Strife had been 8 feet beside her, also fighting one of the smokey creatures.

"We'll make it!" Cloud screamed back.

"You don't understand! We're outnumbered! There're way too many of them!" Danni shouted. She slashed at the creature, once more, making it smoke into the air. She took a breath. Another one of the monsters pushed her back, making her fly backwards, almost off the cliff.

"Danni!" Cloud shouted, trying to make it to her, but couldn't. Just then, the creature disappeared. Danni was now breathing heavily, while on her back, looking up. She slowly pulled herself up, watching Cloud fight his way towards her.

_Damn it! We're not going to win!_

"You're right, you're not." A voice said behind her. Her eyes opened wide, as she recognized the terrible voice.

"K-Kadaj..." She said frightfully. She turned around quickly, trying to attack him, but was quickly struck in the heart by his blade. She looked down at it, then his face. He had shouler-length silver hair, and aqua blue eyes.

"You... you bastard." Danni saif faintly. Cloud looked her way, seeing his ally struck with Kadaj's blade.

"No!!!" Cloud screamed.

"Looks like you're never going to see your little friend again." He moved her and his blade at the edge, then pulled it out, watching Danni fall into the rocky darkness. Cloud made his way towards him, then attempted to attack him.

"You bastard!" Cloud screamed as Kadaj smiled evilly. Danni couldn't feel anything, just see her surroundings getting darker and darker.

_I feel... so cold..._

She closed her eyes.

**END:**

Danni reopened her eyes.

_That's my stroy..._

She started to glow brightly.

_My work here is done. I'll never give up, ever again._

"I'll watch over you Kai, I promise." Danni's last words were. She gripped her sword tightly, then watched as the snow began to fall.

_Good luck... my friends._

Golden streams of light surrounded her, making her shine even brighter. She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath, soon disappearing with the light. The snow seemed to come down softly that night, sticking to the ground slowly.

**Nobody knows who I really am...**

**I never felt this empty before...**

**And if I ever need someone to come along,**

**Who's gonna comfort me,**

**And keep me strong?**

**-'life is like a boat' (song title)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

all righty, here's chapter... uhhh...i forget. lol! don't you guys love me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 33: Sora's Room_**

Sora took off his shirt, because of the punch that had spilled on him before, when Kai jumped him.

_She's really aggresive, I mean, that was pretty hard and it hurt. She's got a lot of strength, probably more than me and Riku. That would be a little on the weird side though. _

He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Now i've got muscles, but she has none. Okay, maybe she does, but they're not as big as mine. Of course, just a few more work outs and she could easily beat me out. That would totally suck. _

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He looked back, then returned to looking at himself in the mirror.

_Probably just Donald or Goofy... or both. _

"Come in." Sora said lud enough for the other person to hear. Kai opened the door, then closed it behind her. He looked through the mirror and saw Kai standing there.

_Oh geez._

Sora walked over to his bed, Kai watching his every move. He layed down, then pulled the sheets over him. She walked closer to him.

"Sora, I believe this was in my laundry." Kai said. He looked at her strangely, then saw what was his. He turned a bright red as he saw her wearing his green and red plaid boxers. His color went down.

"What are you doing with my underwear, Kai?" Sora asked, looking up at her.

"I already told you, it was in my laundry, so whatever's in my laundry, I get to wear it." Kairi explained. He looked away.

"Well... take it off." Sora told her. Kai looked at him as though he were some kind of pervert.

I've got an idea.

Kai moved back a few steps.

"Okay. Fine. I'll just... take it off." Kai said, then touched the top of the boxers, then slightly pulled them down. Sora turned back to her, watching as she slowly did this.

"N-no! Not in here!" Sora yelled while blushing. She pulled it back up.

"But Sora... you told me to take it off." Kai said innocently. Sora soon caught on to what she was doing.

"Were you really going to take it off?" He asked her, laying on his side, arm holing up his head.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kai answered with a sweet smile, then walked towards him, going around to the other side of his bed. She picked up the light sheet and slipped into bed with him. He turned to her on the other side.

"What are you doing now?" Sora asked her.

"Just laying here, talking to you." Kai answered. They began to stare at eachother in silence.

_Her eyes are beautiful._

_He's so gorgeous._

"Sora, remember how we used to do this all the time, back on the island?" Kai asked him softly.

"Yeah, and Riku would get mad because you weren't sleeping with him. Of course we were too young to know what 'sleeping together' really meant." Sora answered.

"Sex, right?"

"Yep, but we didn't do anything like that. We only slept together because we were scared of the thunder."

Kai smiled at the thought, then pulled the sheet closer to her face.

"I was so afraid of the thunder and lightning. That's why I went straight to you. I knew you would protect me." Kai said.

"Seriously?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you were the first person I saw when I washed up on the beach of the island. You were there for me."

"Not really. I was just mad that day, and I wanted to take my anger out on someone, anyone. When I saw you laying on the beach, I knew I was going to take it out on you, but couldn't 'cause I then found out you were a girl."

Kai took the pillow she was laying on and hit Sora with it. She then sat up, putting her leg over his body, sitting on his flat stomach.

"Ok, now you're really freaking me out." Sora said.

"What? It's not like i'm trying to have sex with you or anything."

"Yeah, and you expect me to know that?"

"I though you would. I can't do it with my best friend, my guardian." Kai said.

"That's true enough." Sora said. Kai felt a little pain on her wound. She felt the bandage, hiding under her tank.

"You okay?" Sora asked her worriedly. She looked at him, trying to seem 100 fine.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Kai said softly.

_It hurts so much, but I can't let it seem that way._

Kai took his left hand, and made him place it on her stomach. He watched as she did this.

"Sora... does it feel a little... empty?" She asked in a low-tone voice, looking at him. He looked back.

_She's upset._

"It seems to be getting better." Sora said.

"The hole's still there though." Kai said.

"Don't worry about it Kai, it'll heal soon enough. I promise you that."

"I guess... you're right." She slowly gave his hand back, then picked herself up and walked towards the door.

"I'll wash this and give it to you tomorrow, ok?" Kai asked, not turning back. He sat up and looked at her back.

"Umm... ok." He answered back. She turned around and gave him a smile, then touched the doorknob, turning it slightly.

"Good night." Kai said softly, then exited his room. Sora watched her leave until the door closed. He slightly smiled, then layed back down, arms resting behind his head.

_It's almost time..._

**In you and I,  
There's a new land...  
Angels in flight...  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. **

**Where fears and lies,  
Melt away...  
Music inside... **

**What's left of me...  
What's left of me now... **

**-utada hikaru 'sanctuary'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm done yay! well, not w/ the story of course, there's way more to it. yep, there sure is a lot... i don't know if i'll even finish it all... yep... sighs... that's my life... boring, boring, bored... why the hell am i saying all this?

thanks for the reviews! love you guys! especially the ones at t-pop!


	34. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

recap! recap! recap! ok... time for the (damn) recap! yay for recaps(i had too much coffee today)!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?" Sora asked her worriedly. She looked at him, trying to seem 100 fine.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Kai said softly.

_It hurts so much, but I can't let it seem that way_.

Kai took his left hand, and made him place it on her stomach. He watched as she did this.

"Sora... does it feel a little... empty?" She asked in a low-tone voice, looking at him. He looked back.

_She's upset_.

"It seems to be getting better." Sora said.

"The hole's still there though." Kai said.

"Don't worry about it Kai, it'll heal soon enough. I promise you that."

"I guess... you're right." She slowly gave his hand back, then picked herself up and walked towards the door.

"I'll wash this and give it to you tomorrow, ok?" Kai asked, not turning back. He sat up and looked at her back.

"Umm... ok." He answered back. She turned around and gave him a smile, then touched the doorknob, turning it slightly.

"Good night." Kai said softly, then exited his room. Sora watched her leave until the door closed. He slightly smiled, then layed back down, arms resting behind his head.

_It's almost time..._

**In you and I,  
There's a new land...  
Angels in flight...  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. **

**Where fears and lies,  
Melt away...  
Music inside... **

**What's left of me...  
What's left of me now... **

**-utada hikaru 'sanctuary'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay the recaps over... wait... now what? let me think... wait, don't tell me... wait, wait... it's coming to me... nope, got nothing. just a chapter. lol, people... l...o...l.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 34: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

"Kai! Kairi! Wake up Kairi!" Rikku said as she slightly shook her in her bed. Kai's eyes slowly opened, but then closed. Rikku put her hands on her hips, then went to her ear.

"KAI WAKE UP!!!" Rikku screamed in her delicate ear. Kairi quickly sat up, scared at what she had just done.

_Oww... my ear..._

Kai touched her left ear, then looked at Rikku.

"Rikku!" Kai said. All she did was giggle, then levitate over to her face.

"What is it?" Kai said, now calmed down, wiping her eye. She then yawned.

"It's Christmas silly! Everyone's in the Ballroom opening presents except for you!" Rikku said excitedly. She then levitated herself back up, watching the sleepy Kairi slowly removing the sheets from her legs, and getting out of bed. Last night, she had taken Sora's boxers off so she could put back on her regular pj pants. Rikku grabbed her right arm, and started to pull Kai into the Ballroom.

"Wait, I have to yawn wash up first." Kai said sleepily.

"You can do that later! Right now it's time to open up presents!"

"Rikku, i'm so tired..." Kai said whiningly.

"Oh c'mon! You won't be tired when you see all of the presents!" Rikku shouted happily, then opened the door to the large room. There, she saw Sora nearby.

"C"mon Kai!" Rikku said, pulling her to Sora, then quickly going back to the tree. The 2 looked at eachother and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." They both said at the same time, then blushed at the weird happening.

"So, uh... you gonna open the presents you got?" Sora asked her, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, but you've gotta come with me though." Kai said. She then grabed his hand and led him to the tree. They saw the Gullwings ripping open their presents. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Donald and Goofy with Pluto. Yuna and Rikku floated up to them, big smiled on both faces.

"C'mon slow pokes!" Rikku said, then she and Yuna led the tired pair towards the tree. Kai bent down, and looked under the tree, finding the present she had wrapped for Sora. She grabbed it and stood back up.

"Here you are Sora, merry christmas." Kai said softly. He took the gift and looked at her,.

"Kai... I can't except this."

"Why not?"

"Kai you saved my life. You did a lot for me." He explained, then offered it back to her. She pushed it lightly towards his chest.

"Keep it. You've done a lot for me too." Kai said smiling.

"Will you two flirt somewhere else?" Paine asked. She was behind Kairi, arms crossed infront of her.

"How long have you been there?" Sora asked as she moved herself to the side of them.

"Long enough." Paine answered. She then went behind Sora and pushed him closer to Kai. Sora blushed as he came closer to Kai. Paine went back to her original place, beside them.

"That's better." Paine said, smiling a little. Kai looked at her.

"Paine..." Kai said faintly.

"sighs Ok. I'll leave you two alone now." Paine said, then went to her group. Kai looked at Sora.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Kai asked.

"Oh! Right!" Sora said, then began to rip the wrapping paper. Finally through the paper, he found a box in his hand. He opened the box, and found a tape inside.

"A tape?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" Kai said. He looked at it strangely. She caught this,

"Oh c'mon, you don't remember the tape?" Kai asked. Sora didn't know how to answer her question.

"You have too much of fighting on your mind then the past, don't you?" Kai asked him. He looked at her.

"I... guess so." Kai giggled, then turned her back towards him, looking as though she were looking for someone.

_Now where's Danni?_

Kai started to walk around the tree, Sora following her. She walked towards the group closest to her.

"Donald, Goofy, have you seen Danni?" She asked.

"Nope." Donald answered. Goofy looked at her, then remembered what Danni had said before.

"Ok, thanks." Kai said, then walked over to the Gullwings.

"Have any of you seen Danni at all?" Kai asked their group.

"Sorry Kai, we haven't." Yuna answered.

"Matter of fact, I don't think anyone's seen her." Sora said from behind. She turned around.

"No one? Well she's probably still in her room sleeping." Kai said.

"Wait." Goofy said, going under the tree and finding 2 pieces of paper, one addressed to Kai and the other addressed to Sora. He stood up, and gave the 2 pieces of paper to the person addressed to it.

"What's this?" Kai asked Goofy.

"Last night... Danni told me to remember ta give you both those letters, just in case you couldn't find them under the tree." Goofy explained, then stepped back a few steps. Kai opened the folded piece of paper and began to read the note.

**NOTE:**

Kairi,  
please don't be angry with me because i didn't tell you in person, but... i'm dead. It's really hard for me to say this, and I didn't want to get you upset. Actually, I think this is probably the worst way of telling you. I should've told you as soon as I arrived at the castle, and for that, I am sorry. I really am. It's just, you were my best friend, and I didn't want us to seperate. When I was little, I promised myself I would always take care of you, no matter what, but now that i'm dead... obviously I can't. The good side of this is, you do have Sora, and I know that he'll take care of you, just as I would. Even though i'm going back to the other side, no matter what, I want you to promise me something...

Kai's eyes filled up as she read outloud the very last thing Danni wrote her.

"Don't ever lose hope." Kai said outloud. Tears strolled down her eyes as she looked up at everyone.

"She told you guys first, didn't she?" Kai asked her group.

"Well..." Donald said. Sora opened his letter as well.

**NOTE:**

Sora,  
You're perfect for the job of protecting a very special person for me. I just wish I could've helped out. You probably know Kai, always wanting to do something dangerous. But hey, you gotta love that girl... and I know that you do. Just like I wrote in Kai's letter, 'don't ever lose hope'. I want you to do that too. You love her, and she loves you too, I know she does, and if she doesn't... well, sorry. All i'm saying is that she's perfect for you, and you should be with her always, no matter what. You have my approval... oh, and Sora, promise me something... please, always protect my little sister Kairi(even though she's not really my little sis). I'd die for her, would you do the same?

_I would... Danni._

Sora folded the paper back up and put it in his pajama pocket. Kai turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora, what did she write to you?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Oh, just telling me how it was a pleasure to meet me. That's all." Sora answered.

"Oh." Kai said. Rikku looked further in the tree and found a gift addressed to Kai. She grabbed it, then flew over to Kai.

"Who's it from?" Kai asked as she took the thin gift from Rikku's hands.

"Danni." Rikku said softly. Kai quickly unwrapped it, and found a frame with a photo in it. It was a picture of hat seemed to be Danni and Kairi as babies. Sora took a look at it and knew exactly who they were.

"Wow, diapers look good on you Kai." Sora joked.

"Oh, Sora." Kai said while shouldering him. She stared at the picture, then looked up towards the open window. She walked towards that window, and looked out, seeing a faint Danni smiling in the clouds. At first she thought her eyes were fooling her, but it was the real thing.

_Danni..._

She held the paper tighter in her hand.

_I won't lose hope.. I promise._

Kai turned around.

"C'mon Sora, let's watch that tape together!" Kai said. The Gullwings looked at them confusingly.

"What tape?" Yuna asked. Kai turned towards her.

"Don't worry, i'll show it to you all one day. I promise!" Kai said happily, then grabbed Sora's hand, the one without the tape.

"Let's go!" She said, then began to run towards the exit of the Ballroom, Sora at her side. The group watched as they disappeared through the closing doors. The Gullwings looked at eachother, then went back to the tree. Donald did the same, but not Goofy. He stayed at his place next to the window. Looking out, he saw gray-looking clouds all together. He stuck his head out the window, then looked to his right, then left. Goofy then finally looked up, seeing a snowfall falling towards his nose. He moved back, stretching his arm out, catching the small flake. It quickly melted in his hand, and he watched as this happened.

Goofy looked back up at the sky, seeing more flakes beginning to fall. He smiled, a tear strolling down his cheek. He put his hand back inside, then closed the windows, so it wouldn't become wet inside. After closing them, he looked out again.

"Good-bye, Danni." Goofy said, then remembered the days when she wwas little, about 3 years old. He used to watch her and used to teach her how to use a shield against enemies. When she got the shield, she was so happy, especially when Goofy was teaching her. To her, he was like a father, who would never lose contact with her, no matter what happened. Goofy put on a little smile at the thought of the old memories.

"I'll never forget you, Danni. You were the best." He said soflty to himself. He then stared at the ground, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Rikku caught this.

"Goofy! Come open presents with us!" Rikku shouted while waving at him. Goofy looked up and saw this. He smiled, then slowly walked towards the group.

_I have new people to protect... and I will not let anyone hurt them._

Goofy felt his pocket, where a piece of paper was. He patted that area, then began to walk a little faster.

_Thank you Danni._

**Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving...**

**Please let me worry about me...**

**-utada hikaru "exodus '04"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

for some strange reason...i fell like... sniffle like crying... tears stroll down... welp, that's it for this chapter, i'll try and update soon, and if i don't, i'm having fun before school starts! see ya soon!


	35. Home Video

RECAP TIME! ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What tape?" Yuna asked. Kai turned towards her.

"Don't worry, i'll show it to you all one day. I promise!" Kai said happily, then grabbed Sora's hand, the one without the tape.

"Let's go!" She said, then began to run towards the exit of the Ballroom, Sora at her side. The group watched as they disappeared through the closing doors. The Gullwings looked at eachother, then went back to the tree. Donald did the same, but not Goofy. He stayed at his place next to the window. Looking out, he saw gray-looking clouds all together. He stuck his head out the window, then looked to his right, then left. Goofy then finally looked up, seeing a snowfall falling towards his nose. He moved back, stretching his arm out, catching the small flake. It quickly melted in his hand, and he watched as this happened.

Goofy looked back up at the sky, seeing more flakes beginning to fall. He smiled, a tear strolling down his cheek. He put his hand back inside, then closed the windows, so it wouldn't become wet inside. After closing them, he looked out again.

"Good-bye, Danni." Goofy said, then remembered the days when she wwas little, about 3 years old. He used to watch her and used to teach her how to use a shield against enemies. When she got the shield, she was so happy, especially when Goofy was teaching her. To her, he was like a father, who would never lose contact with her, no matter what happened.

Goofy put on a little smile at the thought of the old memories.

"I'll never forget you, Danni. You were the best." He said soflty to himself. He then stared at the ground, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Rikku caught this.

"Goofy! Come open presents with us!" Rikku shouted while waving at him. Goofy looked up and saw this. He smiled, then slowly walked towards the group.

_I have new people to protect... and I will not let anyone hurt them_.

Goofy felt his pocket, where a piece of paper was. He patted that area, then began to walk a little faster.

_Thank you Danni. _

**Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving...**

**Please let me worry about me...**

**-utada hikaru "exodus '04"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y'know, for a kh queen like me, i'm gettin' pretty sick of writing about kh. it's not in my interest anymore really. i'm more into...** BLOOD+!!!** yeah! with the hottie of the show **HAJI**! yay!!! of course you also have Kai, the 2nd youngest male fighter in the group, of course, sided by his little brother Riku... but man... that Haji!!!

blush uhhhhh... srry for that interruptance, now we return back to your regular show/chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 35: Home Video**_

Kai led Sora to her TV and VCR system in the back, behind her bed.

"Gimme the tape." Kai said. Sora handed her the tape, watching her quickly slip it into the VCR.

"Where'd you get the TV from?" Sora asked, looking at the 20" x 20" TV.

"Oh this? It's been here. You just haven't been in my room lately, that's all. It got shipped over from my house in the town." Kai explained.

"Oh." Sora said confusingly. He walked over to the bed, and sat down. Kai soon met up with him, remote in her hand. She jumpped onto the bed, making Sora jump into the air a little bit.

"Hey, watch it." Sora said while chuckling. She did the same. SHe sat up, and pointed the remote towards the TV. Soon, in big letters, the word 'PLAY' appeared in the upper right hand corner. The screen was still black, but voices came from it.

"Riku, the cap!"

"Oh, right!"

The camera was soon facing the sun, then went down to Sora and Kairi. This tape was taken when Sora and Kai were only seven and Riku at eight.

"You actually have our old tape?" Sora asked her.

"Just keep watching Sora." Kai said, then raised the volume on the TV.

**VIDEO:**

"Okay, is the camer ready, Riku?" The young Sora asked. He wore a white shirt and bright red shorts. Beside him was a young female, Kairi. Her hair was the same length now as it was back then. She wore a white dress, with tiny purple flowers going around the bottom. She looked at the camera and giggled.

"Of course." Riku answered. He wore a yellow and black shirt, with blue jeans. His hair looked prett much the same back then too, of course shorter.

"All right." Sora said. He then cleared his throat and turned to Kai's direction.

"This is going to be our first home video together, just the three of us." Sora announced. Kai giggled again, looking away from the camera.

"What? What did I say?" Sora asked her.

"N-nothing." Kai said softly.

"Sorry." She finished.

"Tell us about yourself." Riku began to say. She looked towards the camera again, then smiled innocently.

"Yeah, Kairi, tell us." Sora added on.

"Ok. Well..." Kai said, then put her finger to her lips, thinking of what to say next.

"Umm... i'm 7 years old... and... i'm pretty sure i'm an orphan." Kai said.

"What else?" Riku asked her.

"Oh! Well... um... I like hanging out with you guys." Kai said, then became camera shy, turning away from the lens.

"This is so boring Sora. I'm turning it off." Riku said. The camera was now pointed to the sand, then soon turned off. Seconds passed and the camera was now moving.

"Ok, now where are those two?" Riku asked himself. He walked around the corner and spotted 2 people. He stood behind the wall while recording and watching them.

"There they are." Riku said happily.

"Hey Sora, you think we'll be friends forever?" Kai asked, picking up one of the rocks in their secret place.

"Definetly." Sora answered, looking for a rock to pick up. He soon found on, picked it up, and moved towards one of the bigger rocks, so he could doodle on it. Kai looked around her surroundings, then Sora. Suddenly, she jumpped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Piggy back Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora tried to stay up.

"You're kinda heavy Kaiir." He said while struggling to stay standing up.

"C'mon! You do it all the time when Riku's not around!" Kai said.

"I guess you're right." Sora said, then placed his arms under Kai's legs, beginning to run around the small boulders.

"Weeeeeeee!" Kai screamed in enjoyment. Kai and Sora laughed. Seconds later, the cameraman came out from hiding.

"Well, well, well... look what we've got here." Riku said. Sora stopped running around, then released Kairi from his clutches, making her fall on her back.

"OW!" Kai screamed.

"Look what you did Sora!" Riku screamed, then ran towards her. The camera then took another pause. It took a few more seconds more until the camera came back on again. This time, it started out with Sora dressed up as a vampire and Kairi as a princess.

"You 2 look made for eachother." Riku said mockingly.

"Riku!" Sora said with embarrassment. Kai laughed and took Sora's hand.She then lightly kissed his right cheek.

"C'mon Sora! Let's go get some candy before Wakka and TIdus do!" She said in excitement. Spra had turned bright red as he walked with Kai towards the treehouses. The camera turned around fully, facing Riku.

"And that my friends... is our future couple." He said, then laughed. The camera was pointed towards the moon, then turned off.

The TV went black again.

**I remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go  
But here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
Know I don't wanna  
But I gotta let you go**

**-ashley parker angel 'let you go'**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? was that good? i kinda liked it! and that's kinda odd ofr me to like my own work!** i'll being doing this all day! 'cause no blood+! and if there's no b+... there's no haji!!!!! cries...** i need a moment to myself...  
while i cry, just keep waiting for the next chapter...k? promise!

**oh, and let's say if you liked a certain guy... would this be to awkward to write in a letter? tell me please! **

**"If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more"**

recognize it? it's the song** 'first love' by utada hikaru**! i totally love this song... and thinking about it... well he's not my first!


	36. It's been a while

recap:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well... look what we've got here." Riku said. Sora stopped running around, then released Kairi from his clutches, making her fall on her back.

"OW!" Kai screamed.

"Look what you did Sora!" Riku screamed, then ran towards her. The camera then took another pause. It took a few more seconds more until the camera came back on again. This time, it started out with Sora dressed up as a vampire and Kairi as a princess.

"You 2 look made for eachother." Riku said mockingly.

"Riku!" Sora said with embarrassment. Kai laughed and took Sora's hand.She then lightly kissed his right cheek.

"C'mon Sora! Let's go get some candy before Wakka and Tidus do!" She said in excitement. Spra had turned bright red as he walked with Kai towards the treehouses. The camera turned around fully, facing Riku.

"And that my friends... is our future couple." He said, then laughed. The camera was pointed towards the moon, then turned off.

The TV went black again.

**I remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go  
But here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
Know I don't wanna  
But I gotta let you go**

**-ashley parker angel 'let you go'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm so ready for the next chapter! this time... we're going back to the island! yay! i totally wanna live on destiny island! it'd be fun, wouldn't it?! anyway, back to the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 36: It's been a while**_

"I don't remember kissing you." Kairi said softy, pressing the 'STOP' button on the remote control. Sora looked her way.

"I guess I forgot about that too." Sora also said softly. He then stood up and walked over to the television, ejecting the tape from the VCR. He then turned around, holding the tape lightly.

"I'll watch the rest later." Sora said, then looked at the ground.

_Maybe i'm thinking about the Keyblade too much. I don't remember a thing from that tape, and it kinda freaks me out. Why wouldn't I remember those moments? It's so weird. I guess my mind's really been on the Keyblade. _

"Ok." Kai said, then walked towards him.

"Let's go back to see if the King and Queen are there." Kai suggested, then started towards her door. Sora began to follow her slowly, while looking at the floor.

_I can't remember anything... I feel so bad now. _

He sighed, then realized he had forgotten something important.

"Hey... Kai?" Sora said as she touched the knob of her door. She turned her head back, and looked at him.

"Yes, Sora?" Kai asked. He did not once look up at her.

"I uh... well... ummm... sigh y'know what, never mind." Sora said with a depressed tone.

"Oh. Ok." Kai said confusingly, then turned back around, turning the knob. Sora stood in his place for a few more seconds.

_I'm gonna give her the gift later... I just have to wait for the right time. _

He followed her back to the Ballroom. They saw that most of the gifts had been ripped open. The King soon spotted them from the tree, then made his way towards them.

"First of all, Merry Christmas to you both. And second... since it's Christmas, you don't have to be here today." Mickey said with a big smile. A wide smile appeared on Kai's face.

"Really?!" Kai asked excitedly. The King nodded his head. She bent down and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you! I'll be ready soon!" Kai said, then got up and ran to her room, Sora and the King watching until she disappeared through the doors. Sora held onto the tape tighter.

"I forgot to tell her to see if the others would like to tag along with her. Guess i'll just ask them myself." The King said, then looked up at Sora.

"What about me?" Sora asked, beniding down as he did so.

"I was appointing this announcement to the both of you. I'm giving you both the chance to go back to the island and hang out with eachother for the day. You two have been through so much, and it wouldn't be fair to give you nothing in return." The King explained. Sora smiled.

"Then I guess i'll go get ready too." He said, then stood up, making his way to his room.

**GUMMI SHIP HANGAR: 35 MINUTES LATER**

Sora looked around the hangar, expecting to see some other faces, besides Kai's.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked. Kai turned around.

"The King told me that they said they would come later." Kai answered. She then turned back around, making her way into the ship.

"Ok then." Sora said confusingly. He then entered the ship, sitting behind Kairi, who was controling the ship. The screen on top had a picture of Chip and Dale, awaiting her command.

"We're all ready." Kai said as she looked at the screen. Chip and Dale saluted her, then the screen went black. Moments later, the Gummi Ship they were in departed to the town. They arrived within seconds...

**TOWN: **

Kairi and Sora looked around Kai's old neighborhood, where she used to live. She looked at her house, then down the street at Selphie's.

"So where to first?" Sora asked as he looked at the clock tower north of him. Kai stared at Selphie's house.

"Wanna go see Selphie?" Kai asked him. He turned around and answered with a nod. Together, they walked down the hill, soon arriving at her front door. Sora rang the bell, and they both waited patientlyfor some kind of response.

"Oh that's right! I totally forgot about her visiting some family on the other side of town." Kai said, apologizing to Sora. He looked at her, then to the island behind him.

_Destiny Island..._

"Hey, wanna go to the island until the others arrive?" Sora asked as he turned his head back around.

"Sure, it's been a while." Kai agreed, then the both of them made their way towards the boardwalk and onto the island. While walking there, Kairi saw some familiar faces, like Alex, the bitch who bothered her everyday in school about her 'imaginary friend' and Drake, her pizza boy. Kai remembered when she first met Drake. He was so shy.

Once on the island, they both looked around, seeing no sign of anybody being on the island for a while now. A breeze came in, blowing Kai's hair into her face and Sora's to the side.

"Exactly how we left it." Sora said softly. They looked up at the sky, closing their eyes, feeling more of the breeze that had come in.

"It feels so good to be home." Kai said happily.

"Smells good too." Sora added.

"It sure does." Kai said while opening her eyes and looking towards the splashing water. She walked towards it, soon Sora following her in her footsteps. She slipped off her shoes and placed her feet in the mushy sand, where the water came up to. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"It's perfect. Just like I remember it." Kai said, Sora catching up to her.

"Really?" He asked, then stood beside her, taking off his shoes and placing his feet next to her's.

"You're right, it is perfect." Sora said. Sora and Kairi both closed their eyes again and took in the breeze.

Should I give it to her now? No, just a little longer more...

Kai sat on the sand and looked out at the ocean that stood before her. Sora opened his eyes once he heard her, then also sat on the sand, beside her. The ocean's water came up to the both of their feet, then slowly was being pulled back in. Kai smiled, then motioned her right foot near Sora's left, touching his toes with her's. Goosebumps ran up Sora's leg as he felt her cold toes touching his.

Kairi wiggled her toes between his, watching if he would react. Sora smiled, then soon wiggled his toes with her's. She chuckled, then he did.

_This is great day... perfect day, actually... now that I have some alone time with Sora... away from the castle..._

Kai began to laugh, watching their toes.

"I think you're winning." Kai said with a wide smile. He laughed, then wrestled through her toes some more. They both began to laugh laouder and louder, not caring who was around them. Kairi moved closer to him, soon shoulder to shoulder now.They turned their heads to face eachother, their laughs soon fading.

"Sora..." Kairi said faintly, then touched his cheek with her left hand.

"Let's go check out the old treehouses." Kai suggested.

"Sure." Sora agreed. She smiled, then kissed the top of his forehead, making him blush. Kai then stood up and grabbed her shoes off the ground. Sora looked up at her as she looked down. She moved back a few steps, then offered him her hand, smiling.

"We're home." Kai said. Sora smiled, then took her hand in his, Kai helping him up. He then grabbed his shoes and followed Kairi to the treehouses they both used to once live in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was short... that's about all i have to say! srry! i'll update soon-er-ish this time!


	37. The Gift Inside Pt1

recap! yay me!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi wiggled her toes between his, watching if he would react. Sora smiled, then soon wiggled his toes with her's. She chuckled, then he did.

_This is great day... perfect day, actually... now that I have some alone time with Sora... away from the castle..._

Kai began to laugh, watching their toes.

"I think you're winning." Kai said with a wide smile. He laughed, then wrestled through her toes some more. They both began to laugh laouder and louder, not caring who was around them. Kairi moved closer to him, soon shoulder to shoulder now.They turned their heads to face eachother, their laughs soon fading.

"Sora..." Kairi said faintly, then touched his cheek with her left hand.

"Let's go check out the old treehouses." Kai suggested.

"Sure." Sora agreed. She smiled, then kissed the top of his forehead, making him blush. Kai then stood up and grabbed her shoes off the ground. Sora looked up at her as she looked down. She moved back a few steps, then offered him her hand, smiling.

"We're home." Kai said. Sora smiled, then took her hand in his, Kai helping him up. He then grabbed his shoes and followed Kairi to the treehouses they both used to once live in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

was that a good recap or what? claps lightly i'd almost forgot what i was doing for a moment there... oh well... on to the next chapter! shhhhoooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm! giggle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 37: The Gift Inside Pt.1**_

They searched through every treehouse, looking at what had been left since they've been gone. When they went to Sora's house, it was empty. It seems his mother had moved or something, but it was hard to tell. His room was still full of his stuff, but why had everything else been cleared out? Kairi touched the planes above, remembering them trying to reach it, but never could. Sora sat on his bed and thought.

_Where is she? Where's my mother?_

He slouched on his bed while stuffing his face into his palms. Kai caught this and then sat beside him. She put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Don't worry, she's somewhere out there... I know it." Kai said softly, then released him, standing up once again to explore the rest of his house. Sora remained on his bed, soon looking towards the doorway.

_I should've never left that night. Something happen to her... I know it. _

He got up and folllowed Kai out. He caught her bending down and picking up what seemed to be a frame. He moved closer to her, wanting to see what it was.

"It's a picture." Kai said, taking it out of the frame and then putting it down on the nearby chair.

"It's me and... mom." Sora said. The picture was of a young boy, around 2 years old, with his mother. Though there was something wrong. The head part of her was ripped off. Her face was nowhere in sight in the picture at all. Sora turned around, not wanting to look at that image.

"I can't even see her face. I almost forget what she looks like... and I feel awful about it." Sora said, almost in tears. Kai turned around and grabbed his hand.

"I can tell you what she looked like, Sora. I might not remember a lot of things, but this is one of those things that i'll never forget." Kai said, then turned away from him.

"She's was so beautiful. Long, brown hair, so soft. She had these gorgeous big blue eyes. My guess is you got them from her. But anyway, she was pretty tall, beautiful she was too. I remember her being so nice and considerate all the time, never getting angry or upset. She loved you Sora. That's all she would ever talk about when I was with her. Funny thing is, since i'm an orphan, she wanted to take me in and raise me. Did she ever tell you of that time?" Kai asked. Sora didn't turn around.

"No... she didn't." Sora answered, getting even more upset.

"Oh, well... I don't know why she wouldn't tell you something like that. There's was something about your mother that was so unique though... something i've never seen before... I forget though. And it's really strange." Kai turned around, slowly walking towards Sora.

"She really cared about you Sora... she cared about all of us meaning not just you, but Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka - ."

"And you." Sora finally said, then turned around to face her. Kai smiled.

"That's right." She said softly. Sora touched her cheeks lightly, feeling the warmth through his glove.

_She's never cold. Never once was she. _

Kai touched his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Let's go outside for a little air. We've been through all the treehouses already." Kai suggested, then picked up her shoes from the floor, walking outside. Sora watched until she disappeared. He then looked at the photo once more on the table.

"Mom..." Sora said faintly. He smiled.

"I remember what you told me that night, before I left you." Sora said, then closed his eyes, remembering...

**FLASHBACK:**

Fourteen year old Sora sat in his chair, eating his spaghetti and meatballs. His mother looked at him dreamily. Sora looked up at her, confused.

"What?" He asked, sauce splatered on his cheek. His mother smiled at him and then grabbed a napkin from the middle of the round table, wiping his cheek.

"That's no way to look when impressing a lady, Sora." His mother said while giggling. Sora turned red.

"W-what!?" Sora asked questioningly.

"Kairi." His mother said sweetly. Sora put his fork down, then took a deep breath.

"My little boy is growing up."

"I... guess so."

"You're going to be a very handsome gentleman one day, and then you're going to find a girl, and get married. But listen Sora, don't grow up too fast." She said.

"I know, I know." Sora said, acting as though he cared. She reached over and touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Remember this Sora... starting a new journey may not be as hard as you think. All you've gotta do is work your way up, and sooner or later... well, you're there. What I mean is... sigh... you're journey's already begun, hasn't it?" His mother asked.

"What?" He asked. She removed her hand from his arm.

"Whatever you and Riku and Kairi are building... I know it's gonna change your life.. forever, hopefully one better than you have now." She explained.

**END**

He reopened his eyes and looked at the picture.

"Starting a new journey is not as hard as you think." Sora repeated. He tried to remember her face, but couldn't. It was like he was talking to a headless woman of some sort. Sora wasn't even sure what she sounded like either.

"You also told me to protect Kairi with my life... and I will do that. I promise." Sora said, then walked towards the exit. But before walking out of the treehouse, he turned around and looked at his old home one last time.

"Good-bye mom." Sora said softly, then walked out completly, closing the door after him. Kairi looked up at him from the sand. She cupped her hands together and began to shout.

"Sora!" Kai screamed loud enough for him to hear. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What?!" He asked.

"Come on you lazy bum! Let's go explore more! It's already after 5!" Kai shouted up, then ran towards a shed. Sora began to run down, soon reaching the sand. He spotted Kairi waiting for him at the door of the shed, soon running towards that direction.

Once caught up with Kairi, she touched the knob of the wooden door, turning it slowly. It creaked open, showing just a small boat and 2 oars on the floor. They both entered the dusty shed, looking around to see if anything else layed around the area. When they couldn't find anything, Kai looked back down at the boat and smiled. Sora did the same.

"Hey, Sora. You thinking what i'm thinking?" Kai asked.

"Ohhh yeah." Sora said slyly. Kairi and Sora threw their shoes out to the sand and then Kai put the oars in the boat, then she and Sora lifted it up. Surprisingly, it was pretty light. Carefully, they carried it out towards the water. They lowered it down onto the sand/water, slightly pushing it into the ocean.

"Hop in." Sora said from behind the boat. From the side, Kairi jumpped in while Sora continued to push the boat into the water. When the boat reached the point were it could sail on it's own, Sora hopped in, going to the front of the boat where the oars layed.

"There we go." Sora said. He grabbed both oars and rowed out into the sea, towards the orange sun that was setting. While rowing, they both came into a cool breeze. Kairi's hair flew towards her right. Sora caught this and looked into her blue eyes, which were reflecting from the sun.

_Her eyes... her hair. She's... beautiful..._

Kairi chuckled as Sora seemed ti be in 'lala land'.

"What?" Kai asked, still giggling at the weird expression on his face. Sora quickly turned his head to the side, turning red in the process.

_What am I doing? She's the princess and i'm just her guardian. But still... I need to tell her. _

He looked at her once again.

"Um, Kairi." Sora said.

"Yes?" She asked, cupping her hands and placing them on her thighs.

"I... um... well, I kind of... sorta umm... -"

"What is it Sora?" Kai asked, looking a little worried. He looked to the side of her and saw that they were far enough from the ocean, so he stopped rowing.

"I uh... I... uhhh..."

"C'mon Sora! Tell her!!!

His Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"I-I have somthing for you. So you have to uhh... close your eyes, ok?" Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement and closed her glossy eyes while smiling. On the tip of the Keyblade, a light shone and suddenly, a peach present appeared in his left hand. It was small, pretty much weightless, and had a note on the top, attached to the red ribbon. He dismissed his Keyblade, then held the tiny gift in both hands.

"Ok, open your eyes." Sora sadi softly.

Slowly, Kai opened her eyes and looked at the small gift.

"Sora..." Kai said faintly. She took the gift.

"You shouldn't have. Really, you shouldn't." Kai said, looking up at him innocently.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you like it." Sora said, looking up at the orange sky above them. She looked at him.

"Anything you give me is valuable to me forever." Kai said happily. She then carefully ripped off the note from the ribbon, making sure everything letter was still in it's place, then read it to herself silently.

**NOTE:**

I know that this is kind of late, but at least you're getting it now.  
When I cam back to you, I almost totally forgot about it. By the  
look of it, i'd say you forgot about it too. Anyway, hope you like  
it.

_-Sora_

**And though, I know,  
The world of real Emotion has surrounded me...  
I won't give into it.  
Now, I know,  
That forward is the only way my heart,  
Can go,  
I hear your voice calling out,  
To me...  
"You'll never be alone." **

**-Yuna(jade from sweetbox) 'real Emotion'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm finally done w/ this chapter! yay for me!!!!! i'm so happy, i mean, wasn't this pretty long? was it? ha, ha,! hope you enjoyed and i'll update soon!

oops, almost forgot, i'd like to give a humungous shout out to my BFF, emily! she's been my best friend since... 3rd grade(almost forgot)! we've always been friends and were still gonna be 'em, no matter where we are! right em?! laughs anyaway... just wanna say thanks em for being there for me!


	38. The Gift Inside Pt2

i know i always put 'recap' , but what else am i suppose to put?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Kairi." Sora said.

"Yes?" She asked, cupping her hands and placing them on her thighs.

"I... um... well, I kind of... sorta umm... -"

"What is it Sora?" Kai asked, looking a little worried. He looked to the side of her and saw that they were far enough from the ocean, so he stopped rowing.

"I uh... I... uhhh..."

"C'mon Sora! Tell her!!!

His Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"I-I have somthing for you. So you have to uhh... close your eyes, ok?" Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement and closed her glossy eyes while smiling. On the tip of the Keyblade, a light shone and suddenly, a peach present appeared in his left hand. It was small, pretty much weightless, and had a note on the top, attached to the red ribbon. He dismissed his Keyblade, then held the tiny gift in both hands.

"Ok, open your eyes." Sora sadi softly.

Slowly, Kai opened her eyes and looked at the small gift.

"Sora..." Kai said faintly. She took the gift.

"You shouldn't have. Really, you shouldn't." Kai said, looking up at him innocently.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you like it." Sora said, looking up at the orange sky above them. She looked at him.

"Anything you give me is valuable to me forever." Kai said happily. She then carefully ripped off the note from the ribbon, making sure everything letter was still in it's place, then read it to herself silently.

**NOTE:**

I know that this is kind of late, but at least you're getting it now.  
When I cam back to you, I almost totally forgot about it. By the  
look of it, i'd say you forgot about it too. Anyway, hope you like  
it.

_ -Sora_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know, i know... boring!!!! are my stories really boring, and i want the honest truth... because... well... i might be weird, but that has nothing to do with what i'm trying to say right now! so... yeah, i want the truth please! i really wanna know so bad!!!!!!! oh, and thanks for the reviews!!!! you guys who reviewed are the best people i've got so far!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 38: The Gift Inside Pt. 2_**

Kairi looked up at him, confused about what he had just written her.

"Sora... I don't understand." Kai said, looking straight at him. He smiled.

"Trust me, if you open it and take a look at the gift inside, you'll understand. I promise you." Sora explained, with a sweet smile on his face. Kairi smiled back at him.

"Ok." She said, then put the small not to the side of her. She looked at the present then carefully started to rip the wrapping paper around it. When finished, she put the paper on the other side of her. Kai touched the brown box, then opened the little tab and lightly pushed the top of the box up. Inside, there was tissue paper. Kairi moved the light paper around a little and soon found something she had forgotten for a very long time.

_Oh my god._

"S-Sora... this is - ."

"I cam back to you. I'm home." Sora said. A tear strolled down her left cheek. More tears began to develop. Sora could see with each second passing, her eyes grew a little more watery. Kairi slowly took out the star - shaped paper charm. She brought it to her heart.

_He brought it back to me. He brought it back. I totally forgot about it. I feel so much better now_.

She looked at him dreamily.

_I'm so happy to be with him... and the fact that he's here with me... is so magical. _

"Thank you... thank you so much Sora." Kai said with sweetness in her voice. Sora blushed a little.

"It's really no big deal." Sora said, really acting like it was no big deal.

"You're wrong. It is a big deal." Kai disagreed.

_He's done so much for me. Should I...? _

She took a look at the charm again.

_Perfect condition. No crinkles, nor rips... he really took care of it for me._

"Um, Kai." Sora said. She positioned her head upright.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There's uhh... something else."

"What is it Sora?"

"Well it's uhh... kinda important." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ok... so what is it then?" Kai asked, holding onto her old lucky charm in both her hands. Sora began to sweat a little on his forehead, luckily, Kairi couldn't tell how much stress he was under.

_C'mon Sora you idiot! Just tell her!_

"Sora?" Kai asked questioningly. He looked down at the oars.

"I really don't know how to say this." Sora said nervously.

"Just tell me. Whatever it is... I won't laugh, promise." Kai promised. He took a deep, nervous breath.

"Kairi, I know that we belong in different worlds, but... I - I... I...I lo-... I lo-... I - I -I lo-." Sora said while trembling.

"What is it Sora?" She asked. Kairi moved forward in her seat, then took his hand. He looked up at her.

"Just tell me." She said with a little smile.

_Her smile... her eyes... her hair... her touch... beautiful..._

"All right. deep inhale. Kairi... I - I - I lo-..."

_Here I go again._

_Here he goes again. _

She took her hand back, then moved back in her seat. She took the oars near his feet and placed them at her side.

"Let's just go back to the castle, ok?" Kai suggested. Sora looked at her, confused.

"O-okay." He agreed. She started to paddle back towards the island. Sora looked away in embarrassment.

_I might be wrong, but... was Sora trying to say that he loved me? No. No, it can't be true. Sora and I are best __freinds forever... right? _

Once back on the sandy beaches, they both picked up the boat with all of their strength and brought it back to the shed on the side. Once done with that, Sora went back to grab his shoes, only a few feet away from him, but Kairi stood infront of the door, staring at it. She looked back at Sora. He looked at her.

"What?" Sora asked her blank face.

"I want to get one last look at something." Kai said, then turned back around, opening the old, wooden door. Going in, she avoided all of the spider webs. The stairs she went up were kind of squeaky, only meaning that they would give way any day now. Sora followed her up from a distance.

_Damn it! I couldn't tell her! What the hell is wrong with me!? _

Kai then turned the knob to the door up top, revealing a walkway, leading to an oddly shaped paopu fruit tree. She walked towards it slowly, trying to make that moment last forever. When Sora arrived at the top, he watched as she walked towards the old tree.

_I remember... me, Kairi, and Riku used to always sit on that tree. We always thought the tree was oddly __shaped, just for us. It was so much fun. Not only that, but that's where we came up with the raft plan. Honestly, I __never really thought it would work, but as long as we were together...anything was possible. _

Sora followed close behind her now. She touched the old tree, thinking of all the memories she, Sora, and Riku had here.

_We had so much fun together... now I fear we will never be the same or feel the same when we're around eachother. _

Kai looked up and saw one paopu fruit up top. She went around the tree and then climbed up the branch. Sora carefully watched her.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked her. She didn't answer back until she was half way up.

"I'm getting the last one." She said. The star shaped charm flew out of her pocket, going towards Sora. He caught it, then looked at it once more.

_I remember that day too. Back at Traverse Town... we've gotta go there someday... just us._

She finally got to the point of the tree where she could reach the fruit. One of her hands held onto the tree while her other reached out for the star shaped fruit.

"Be careful!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine!" She yelled back. Soon, she touched the fruit with her hands, grabbing it lightly so it wouldn't bruise. She pulled it off, moving part of the green leaves out of her way. She looked down, with the fruit at hand.

"Got it!" She said happily with a smile, then climbed down, cautiously. She soon jumped off the trunk, scaring Sora a little. She looked at him, showing off what she'd got.

"The last one!" Kai said. Sora was proud of what she had just attempted. She jumped onto the trunk of the tree again and sat down. She looked at him.

"C'mon, there's room here for you too." She said. He went around the tree, jumping up beside her. He looked at her, then the fruit.

"So..." Sora said faintly.

"Oh, c'mon isn't it obvious? We're gonna share this. I mean, we haven't really had anything today, so we need to eat. So I picked this out." She explained. Sora looked at her as though she had forgotten something very important about this fruit they were about to eat together.

"Uh, Kai. Don't you know that when two people share this their-."

"Their hearts become intertwined. I know. But that's just a myth. It's not real... and if it is... then i'm one lucky girl to be with the likes of you." She said while giggling. She broke off one side of the friut, and passed the rest onto Sora.

"Eat up." She said happily, then looked at the setting sun. He did the same. She took a bite out of the fruit, mesmorized by it's sweet taste.

_I haven't had this in so long! It taste so good. _

Sora took a bite of the fruit, making Kairi laugh because she saw some of the juices. Apparently, he hadn't notice.

"What?" He asked, a mouth full of the paopu fruit. She began to laugh, then pointed to her face, showing where the drippings of the fruit were going. He wiped the opposite side of his face, which made Kairi laugh even harder.

"Sora you lazy bum." She said while laughing. She took the remaining fruit and placed it on her thighs. Kai then placed her hands in the middle of them, looking at him. He looked back.

"What now?" Sora asked, trying to wipe his face.

"Stop." Kai told him. He stopped waviing his arms around his face. She motioned herself closer and without and without thinking, kissed him lightly. Sora's eyes opened wide, but then soon closed as he placed his right hand around her neck, making the kiss more passionte. After a few seconds, they both pulled back a little, heads still together, breathing heavily.

"That... was the stickiest kiss i've ever had." Sora said. This made Kairi giggle. She then returned back to his lips, kissing him again.

_We must never tell the others that we're now together... never..._

**And every time  
I see your face,  
The ocean heaves  
Up to my heart.  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon,  
I can see the shore...**

**-'life is like a boat' -bleach ending 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

was that sweet or what?! totally loved this chapter! i didn't even think i was goingto write that... but i did! wow...

what is in my head today...? i must be in love... nah!!! lolschool starts on tuesday september 4th, so i probably won't update soon, k? srry!


	39. Past, Present, & No Future

let's get it on w/ the damn recap already!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eat up." She said happily, then looked at the setting sun. He did the same. She took a bite out of the fruit, mesmorized by it's sweet taste.

_I haven't had this in so long! It taste so good_.

Sora took a bite of the fruit, making Kairi laugh because she saw some of the juices. Apparently, he hadn't notice.

"What?" He asked, a mouth full of the paopu fruit. She began to laugh, then pointed to her face, showing where the drippings of the fruit were going. He wiped the opposite side of his face, which made Kairi laugh even harder.

"Sora you lazy bum." She said while laughing. She took the remaining fruit and placed it on her thighs. Kai then placed her hands in the middle of them, looking at him. He looked back.

"What now?" Sora asked, trying to wipe his face.

"Stop." Kai told him. He stopped waving his arms around his face. She motioned herself closer and without thinking, kissed him lightly. Sora's eyes opened wide, but then soon closed as he placed his right hand around her neck, making the kiss more passionte. After a few seconds, they both pulled back a little, heads still together, breathing heavily.

"That... was the stickiest kiss i've ever had." Sora said. This made Kairi giggle. She then returned back to his lips, kissing him again.

_We must never tell the others that we're now together... never..._

**And every time  
I see your face,  
The ocean heaves  
Up to my heart.  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon,  
I can see the shore...**

**-'life is like a boat' -bleach ending 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 39: Past, Present, & No Future**_

After shortly arriving back at the castle, they walked into the Courtyard a bit.

"Now that, was the best day ever." Kai said, holding onto Sora's left hand.

"It sure was." Sora agreed. They both smiled, then walked around the courtyard about 4 times, just talking about how they should never tell anyone of their secret.

"You understand, don't you? I don't want you to get hurt, Sora." Kai said, now the both of them walking towards the exit 'cause it was getting dark.

"Don't worry, I know. We can't tell anyone." Sora said, then turned her towards him, kissing her lightly. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After a few seconds, Sora moved back, still holding onto her arms.

"Nobody will ever find out. I promise." Sora said sweetly as Kai smiled.

"Then let's go." Kai said, then led them to the door. They walked towards the Ballroom. Sora and Kai took a deep breath while looking at the door before them, awaiting to see what was going on on the other side. Their hands came apart as they both reached for the knob.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Ready." Kai answered as she stared at the door. They both turned the knob, opening both doors into the Ballroom, seeing Donald, Goofy, the Gullwings, Chip and Dale, and Donald's nephews. Rikku looked towards their direction and quickly made her way there.

"There you guys are!" Yuna said happily. Rikku hugged Kai, then floated back a little.

"Sorry about not coming! We were all just so busy! Me, Yunie, Paine, Donald, and Goofy had to babysit Huey, Dewey and Louie while the King and Queen are away." Rikku said.

"Where'd they go?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but they should be back pretty soon. It's getting pretty late." Rikku answered.

"Okay." Kairi said with a smile. Rikku smiled back, then turned around and returned back to her group. Yuna and Paine chatted, until Yuna decided they should talk to Sora and Kairi.

"Oh c'mon Paine, they just came back. We'll only be there for a minute. Besides, we are her guardians." Yuna said.

"sigh Fine." Paine said, then they both floated up towards Kairi and Sora. Yuna smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"So, how was your day?" Yuna asked with curiousity.

"It was fine." Kai answered. Paine smirked then smiled a little.

"Did you guys share a Christmas kiss yet?" Paine asked. Yuna turned to Paine.

"Paine!" Yuna screamed.

"Don't worry Yuna, it's okay." Kai said sweetly.

"Okay." Yuna agreed then her and Paine disappeared, reappearing next to Donald and Goofy. Sora and Kairi looked around the Christmas room.

"Everyone seems to be having a wonderful time." Kai pointed out.

"What about you?" Sora asked, still examining the room and people. Kairi turned her head towards him.

"What?" Sora took her left hand without thinking, then turned towards her slightly with a smile that gave Kai goosebumps.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her.

"Huh?"

"I'm a better, more mature dancer now." Sora said. Kai smiled, then chuckled.

"Ok, Mr. Mature. I'll dance with you." She agreed. Suddenly, Yuna appeared infront of them again, but this time with a glowing peach sphere in her hand.

"Take this Kai, it's a dressphere, from us to you." Yuna said with a smile.

"What's a dressphere?" Kai asked her. Yuna chuckled, then moved back a little, lifting up as well.

"Just watch." She said then threw the orb over Kai's head. Sora moved to the side while Kai stayed in her place. The sphere seemed to blow up on top of her, little stars going around her slowly. She glowed brightly, so bright everyone in the room had to shield their eyes. The light dimmed down to show Kairi in a long white sparkly dress, with crystal fairy wings attached to the back. The dress was sleeveless and went up to her mid chest. White hand gloves were also present along with white with glitter, eye shadow, and glittery lips. A diamond tiara appeared on her head as well as a diamond heart shaped necklace. Sora was fasinated by what he was seeing.

_She's beautiful._

Kai looked around herself as Yuna floated towards her.

"This is the fairy princess dressphere. It may just look like a regular Ballroom dress, but it is also equipped with magic and powers." Yuna explained. Kai smiled, almost in tears until Sora came to her side.

"You look great Kairi." Sora said. Her smile got bigger.

"Let's dance." She said sweetly. Goofy, Rikku, Donald, and the others watched as Sora led her to the dance floor.

"Isn't she pretty?" Yuna asked the group.

"She looks absolutely amazing Yunie! How'd you do it?!" Rikku asked.

"Remember that extra sphere we had had? I asked Shinra to transfer it into something suitable for a princess. So, what he did is what you see on the dance floor over there."

"I have to say, even for a little kid, he's a smart one. He did a nice job." Paine said to the group. Rikku hugged Paine tightly. Usually, Paine would put her in a near death situation, but this time, she didn't. She let it slide.

"All right. You win." Paine said. Yuna laughed. Back on the dance floor, the both of them got situated. Sora placed his left hand on her waist while Kairi placed her right hand on his shoulder. They put their remaining hands together.

"Everyone's staring. I can feel it." Sora said.

"So."

"It's just weird."

"Pretend they're not there." She whispered.

"Gotcha." He agreed. Yuna used her Songstress dressphere on herself. Her whole outfit changed, including the fact that she now had a microphone in her hand. She lifted herself up and closed her eyes, putting the microphone close to her lips. Rikku flipped the switch on a remote to begin the music. Yuna was about to sing the song, Lenne wrote, for the first time... "**A 1000 WORDS**". Sora and Kai began to slowly dance.

**I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me,  
Not that easily. **

_Just listen to Kai. Pretend no one's here_.

_Yuna sounds really good, but the song sounds so sad... like something's missing in her heart. _

Kai looked from up at Yuna, to Sora.

_He's right. He is more mature. He's not stuttering as much as last time, nor shaking as much._

**I acted so distant then, didn't say, 'goodbye' before you left.  
But I was listening, you'll fight your battles far from me,  
Far to easily. **

**"Save your tears 'cause i'll come back."  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door.  
But still I swore.  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages.  
Shouting might've been the answer.  
What if i'd cry my eyes out and beg you not to depart?  
But now, i'm not afraid, to say,  
What's in my heart. **

"See Goofy. I told you they'd end up together." Rikku said.

"But they're not allowed." Donald said from below. Rikku floated down, looking at him angrily.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'love conquers all'? I believe in it and so do those 2. Teens break the rules all the time, it's their nature." Rikku explained, trying to make Donald change his mind. She floated back up to her original place, next to Paine, then cupped her hands.

"Awww... they're so cute together." She said romantically.

"It kind of reminds you of a fairytale, and you know what always ends up happening in the end." Paine said.

"Yup! Happily ever after." Rikku said happily.

**'Cause a 1000 words, call out through the ages.  
They'll fly to you.  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you,  
Suspended on silver wings.**

**Oh a 1000 words, one thousand embraces.  
Will cradle you.  
Making all of your weary days seem far away,  
They'll hold you forever.**

Huey, Dewey, and Louie watched as Sora turned her around with one hand, then bringing her back near his body.

"You think she gets sick from being twisted around so much?" Dewey asked.

"From being turned around so much? Nah." Huey answered.

"I thnk she does." Louie said. The 2 Keyblade Masters looked into eachother's eyes. Kairi moved closer into his body, then put her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist. Back to Yuna, a figure started to appear next to her. It looked just like her, only her hair was longer and she had on long beaded earrings. A microphone was also in her hand. Rikku and Paine looked up.

"You think that's...?" Rikku said faintly, amazed at what she was seeing.

"I think it is." Paine said.

**_Lenne:_ Oh a 1000 words,  
_Yuna:_ A thousand words  
_Lenne:_ Have never been spoken  
_Yuna:_ Ooohho yeah.  
_Lenne:_ They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home and back into my arms...  
_Yuna:_ Carry you home... Suspended on silver wings...  
_Lenne:_ On silver wings...**

"Are you happy now?" Sora asked her.

"Huh?" Kai asked, confused by his question.

"Listen, i'm... sorry about what happened on the boat earlier. Y'know... the stuttering and junk."

"Are you kidding? That was the best boat ride of my life. Especially the part where you gave me my charm back. Today was probably one of the best day of my life... and it's all bacause of you." She explained.

"Kai, back on the boat... I really needed to tell you something, I just didn't know how to say it." He said.

"Sora it's okay. You can tell me that you love me when you're ready." Kai said with a whisper, then a smile.

_How'd she... does she?_

**_Yuna:_And a 1000 words,  
_Lenne_:oooohhh  
_Yuna:_Call out through the ages.  
_Lenne_:Call through the ages.  
_Yuna:_They'll cradle you.  
_Lenne:_Oh yeah.  
_Yuna:_Making all of the lonely years to only days,  
_Lenne:_Only days...  
_Both:_They'll hold you forever...**

Lenne disappears.

**Ooohoohoooh...**

Sora and Kairi looked up at her, along with the rest of the group.

**Saying words...**

A tear fell down Yuna's cheek. She then looked towards the Christmas tree, seeing a faint image of Tidus in the star.

"Tidus..." She said faintly, then lost her balance, and began to fall.

"Yuna!" Kai screamed, then quickly released herself from Sora's grasp.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted in fear.

"Yuna!" Paine screamed.

Before Yuna reached the ground, Kai caught her, soon falling on her back, Yuna in her arms. Everyone gathered around the 2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's been a while since i updated... cool! lol, j/k. i promise u that i will not update soon, k?!


	40. Gullwing's Secret

recap:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you happy now?" Sora asked her.

"Huh?" Kai asked, confused by his question.

"Listen, i'm... sorry about what happened on the boat earlier. Y'know... the stuttering and junk."

"Are you kidding? That was the best boat ride of my life. Especially the part where you gave me my charm back. Today was probably one of the best day of my life... and it's all bacause of you." She explained.

"Kai, back on the boat... I really needed to tell you something, I just didn't know how to say it." He said.

"Sora it's okay. You can tell me that you love me when you're ready." Kai said with a whisper, then a smile.

_How'd she... does she?_

**_Yuna:_And a 1000 words,  
_Lenne:_oooohhh  
_Yuna:_Call out through the ages.  
_Lenne:_Call through the ages.  
_Yuna:_They'll cradle you.  
_Lenne:_Oh yeah.  
_Yuna:_Making all of the lonely years to only days,  
_Lenne_:Only days...  
_Both:_They'll hold you forever...**

Lenne disappears.

**Ooohoohoooh...**

Sora and Kairi looked up at her, along with the rest of the group.

**Saying words...**

A tear fell down Yuna's cheek. She then looked towards the Christmas tree, seeing a faint image of Tidus in the star.

"Tidus..." She said faintly, then lost her balance, and began to fall.

"Yuna!" Kai screamed, then quickly released herself from Sora's grasp.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted in fear.

"Yuna!" Paine screamed.

Before Yuna reached the ground, Kai caught her, soon falling on her back, Yuna in her arms. Everyone gathered around the 2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's been a while hasn't it? listen! my friend from t-pop wanted me to post up his fanfic for him onto this site, called **'alaset'**. it's pretty good, you guys should check it out, k? promise me you will! and if you do, review it so i could tell him what you guys said about it, k? you guys are great! (**hopefully)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 40: Gullwing's Secret_**

Yuna layed on Kairi's bed, still asleep. Kairi looked at her, peacefuly sleeping.

_I didn't see it, but Paine and Rikku said that they saw another girl next to Yuna. I don' get it. Who was the girl they saw up there with her. It all doesn't make any sense. It's just... that song. It was like she held all of that sadness in, and just couldn't take much more of it._

Kai felt the top of Yuna's small head.

"Will she be all right?" Sora asked from behind. Kai looked at him, nervously, not knowing what to say to him.

"Honestly Sora, I really don' know. All I know is..." Kai touched the top of Yuna's head again.

"Paine and Rikku said that, they saw someone up there with her, singing... but, they didn't tell me who it was. Maybe they didn't know." Kairi said sadly. Before she had transferred Yuna to her room, she removed the dressphere.

"She'll be fine." Sora said comfortingly, then took her hand in his. She looked up at him.

"Oh, Sora." She said then got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, tighter and more comfortingly than ever before.

_Yuna's really important to her... i'd hate to hear if Yuna would never wake up. Kai would never forgive herself, even though none of it was her fault. She always does that to herself... it's like she's everyone, and she just has to take the blame. _

"Do you feel better Kai?" Sora asked through her hair. A tear strolled down her right cheek.

"Not until I know Yuna is 100 better." She answered while sobbing.

_She will get better... very soon. I know it._

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Kai, could we come in?" Rikku asked from the other side, Paine beside her. Sora released her.

"Of course." Kai said, trying to fight the tears back into her eyes. Rikku and Paine opened the door as quietly as they could, trying not to disturb their little friend.

"Yunie." Rikku said faintly, while crying. She floated, then sat beside her body, as well as Paine.

"You girls have to tell me what's going on. How am I supposed to help if I don't evn know what the problem is?" Kairi asked the 2 Gullwings. Paine and Rikku looked at eachother, then back at Kai, who was standing beside Sora.

"It can't be helped. There's nothing you can do." Paine said.

"So then what's up with her? You have to tell me, she's your sister as well as mine." Kai ordered. Rikku flew up to her slowly, and depressed looking.

"Yunie... had lost something a while ago, when we were bigger." Rikku started to explain, not trying to cry.

"Bigger? What do you mean?" Kai asked. Rikku went back up to Paine and whispered something in her ear. Paine nodded her head, then they both floated off to the side.

"Brace yourself." Rikku said, shutting her eyes tight. Suddenly, a whirlwind of pink, black, and blue magic surrounded the little 'fairies'. Soon, their legs got longer as well as their arms, body, hair, etc. Seconds later, the whirlwind of magic disappeared, revealing older versions of the Gullwings.

_No way._

"Are you guys still... you?" Sora asked.

"Of course we are... we're just... ummm." Rikku attempted to explain.

"This is our true self. We've been hiding the way we look for a while. Kai's eyes opened wide, and then she soon remembered what Yuna had given her earlier.

"You used dresspheres, didn't you?" Kai asked her no longer little friends. Paine nodded her head.

"They were specially made by our little genius Shinra." Paine added on.

_So all three of them had on dresspheres... like when Yuna gave one to Kairi... they were never really cute little kids... they were young adults._

"Why hide your true selves?" Sora asked.

"Because... we... uhhh... we really were just testing something out... and we liked how we looked so we decided to stick with it." Rikku explained, trying to put on a little smile. They walked closer to Kai and Sora.

"So then, how old are you guys?" Kai asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"I'm 20, and Rikku's 19." Paine answered, soon crossing her arms, pretending not to care about anything.

"And Yuna?" Sora asked.

"21 years old." Rikku answered sadly. Kai became even more confused at what was going on in her room.

"All this time... how come you guys didn't tell me this before?" Kai asked her guardians.

"We wanted to, we really, did it's just - ."

"We wanted to tell you at the right time." Paine interrupted Rikku.

_They were never that much older than me or Sora, by a few of years, yeah... but not any older._

Kairi looked down at Yuna, still asleep on the bed.

_I wish I could help her in some way._

She turned to the real Gullwings.

"Rikku. Paine. Please tell me what happened with Yuna. I need to know." Kai said softly, a tear soon falling from her eye.

"Ya see... Yunie really had a thing for someone a while ago. And when he died... well, it really hit her hard. She tried forgetting about him, but it's too hard to forget about someone that you loved." Rikku explained.

"Who was he?" Sora asked.

"His name was... Tidus." Paine answered. Kairi didn't know who they were talking about at all.

"Tidus?" Kai asked. Paine and Rikku nodded their heads slightly. Kai looked down at the ground.

_She's heartbroken..._

"So what was up with that song she was singing?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head lightly. Paine moved closer in.

"That song was by summoner named Lenne. None of us really don't know anything about her, except that Shuyin was her lover. They both died together long ago in Zandarkand." Paine explained.

"Zandarkand? Where exactly is that?" Kai asked.

"Far off from here." Rikku answered. Kai stood up.

"We should go then. Together, we'll find this Tidus." Kairi said confidently. Sora touched her shoulder.

"Kai, he's dead." Sora said.

"No... I remember what Yuna had told me a few months back. There's this place called the Farplane... and, and we could go there and see him, can't we?" Kai asked rushingly. Rikku walked towards Kairi, who was about to cry.

"We could, but you know that we've gotta set off tomorrow. Maybe when we have more time... then we could all go to the Farplane with Yuna. Ok?" Rikku said calmly, then turned to her little friend on the bed.

"You can do anything Yunie, I know you can." Rikku said, then her and Paine moved back, changing into their younger dresspheres. They returned back to Yuna, Kairi, and Sora. Sora looked at the group.

_Maybe I should give them all a little time to themselves._

"Kai, i'm gonna head into bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sora said, then made his way to the door.

"Good night then." Kai said, then turned back to Yuna. Sora closed the door slowly, then left without saying a word to anybody else. Kai took a deep breath, then turned to Paine and Rikku.

"All right then, I guess I could wait a little longer." Kairi said, upset about not going. Suddenly, Yuna made a small, grunting sound, then slowly opened her eyes to see her friends.

"Kairi... Rikku... Paine... i'm, i'm all right. D-don't worry about me, ok? I'll be... i'll be fine." Yuna faintly said. Rikku sat on the bed.

"Yunie, we had to tell her the truth. We couldn't keep it any longer." Rikku admitted. Yuna managed to smile a little.

"Good. She needed to know the truth sooner or later." Paine floated down a little lower.

"Tell her about him." Paine suggested. Yuna sat up, then felt her head. Rikku tried to help, but it seemed that Yuna didn't quite need it.

"As you know, I am 21 years old. When I was 17, I was given guardians to protect me, when I was a summoner. Rikku was one of them, along with Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri, and... him. His name was Tidus. He saved me... but... in doing so, he died. I really loved him, and hoped we would live together forever, but now I know... nothing's going to change the fact that he's dead." Yuna explained. A tear fell down her cheek. Kai wiped it with her palm.

"The Farplane." Kairi said.

"That's right. But not now... I have a job to do, and that job is to protect you." She said with a smile. The princess returned it.

"You should get some rest, Yuna." Paine said, crossing her arms. Yuna turned to Paine.

"That's a good idea." She said, then lifted herself up off the bed, this time, letting Rikku help her stay up.

"Thank you RIkku." Yuna said softly, then all three of them left the room slowly and cautiously. Kai watched until the door had closed all the way, then collapsed onto her pillow, thinking about how the situation was.

_We'll be going to the Farplane soon, and i'll get to see exactly who this Tidus is. So she was being guarded to, having guardians and stuff, but why not tell me? The Gullwings have more than that secret, I know they do. I guess it all depends on waiting... which is not a good thing. What if there's not enough time? This is something I wanan do for Yuna. I know she'll be happy to see him. I just know it. So many secrets... when will I be told them?_

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**

**'life is like a boat' bleach ending 2(although i probably already mentioned that)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was pretty damn short... oh well! i'm just like that! i know i haven't updated, but that's my problem... wait! that's your... .uh... nevermind! i'm too confused!


	41. The Journey Begins

you know what this is... or do you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell her about him." Paine suggested. Yuna sat up, then felt her head. Rikku tried to help, but it seemed that Yuna didn't quite need it.

"As you know, I am 21 years old. When I was 17, I was given guardians to protect me, when I was a summoner. Rikku was one of them, along with Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri, and... him. His name was Tidus. He saved me... but... in doing so, he died. I really loved him, and hoped we would live together forever, but now I know... nothing's going to change the fact that he's dead." Yuna explained. A tear fell down her cheek. Kai wiped it with her palm.

"The Farplane." Kairi said.

"That's right. But not now... I have a job to do, and that job is to protect you." She said with a smile. The princess returned it.

"You should get some rest, Yuna." Paine said, crossing her arms. Yuna turned to Paine.

"That's a good idea." She said, then lifted herself up off the bed, this time, letting Rikku help her stay up.

"Thank you RIkku." Yuna said softly, then all three of them left the room slowly and cautiously. Kai watched until the door had closed all the way, then collapsed onto her pillow, thinking about how the situation was.

_We'll be going to the Farplane soon, and i'll get to see exactly who this Tidus is. So she was being guarded to, having guardians and stuff, but why not tell me? The Gullwings have more than that secret, I know they do. I guess it all depends on waiting... which is not a good thing. What if there's not enough time? This is something I wanna do for Yuna. I know she'll be happy to see him. I just know it. So many secrets... when will I be told them?_

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**

**'life is like a boat' bleach ending 2(although i probably already mentioned that)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 41: The Journey Begins**_

Sora and the others had woken up early to prepare for their first destination on the list... Port Royal. It was pretty early in the morning that everyone had woken up. They all got their weapons and armor nice and clean, in case of any encounters with either the heartless or nobodies. Once all ready, they traveled down to the Gummi Ship Hangar, catching up with Chip and Dale, the engineers.

"You guys ready?" Dale asked in his normal squeaky voice.

"Yup!" Rikku answered in her happy tone voice. She and her Gullwing pals floated over to the huge ornage and red ship.

"All aboard!" Chip announced on the intercom. Everyone boarded except Kairi, who was stopped by the King.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Of course your majesty." She answered, then walked away from the ship everyone was now boarding. He brought her up to the first set of stairs, beginning to talk.

"Last night... what happened?" He started out.

"Last night? Oh, Yuna just had a little accident, that's all. Something about some 'Tidus' guy. I think she was in love to tell you the truth." Kai explained. He crossed his arms behind his back.

"I want you both to be careful when traveling, and if anything ever happens, you come straight back here. Promise me that. If anything were to happen to any one of you... I would never forgive myself." The King said.

_He's just like a father... he cares so much._

Kairi bent down and smiled.

"Don't worry, me and Yuna'll be just fine. We've got eachother's backs. Plus, we've got Donald, Goofy, The Gullwings, and Sora to help us out." Kai said, then hugged her little friend lightly. He returned it.

"Be careful." He said for the last time. She pulled back.

"I promise. I'll return from my adventures, and tell you all about them." Kai said. The King smiled.

"Your mother and father would be proud of you, just like I am." He said.

"Thank you." She stood up straight and walked towatds her ship.

_So many things are going to happen... I just know it. Hopefully Yuna'll be fine throughout the trip. It'd be pretty hopeless without her... and pretty boring._

When boarding the ship, she found everyone already in their seats. Sora turned around.

"What took so long?" Sora asked. Kai faced the other direction.

"Nothing. The King was just wishing us all good luck on our journey, that's all." Kai lied.

"Okay. Then we're just about ready." Sora said, then turned around in his seat, positioning himself for the flight. Donald and Goofy checked all of the ship's readings, to see if everything was up and ready to go.

"So where to first?" Kai asked as she walked up to the seat behind Sora. The Gullwings floated around her.

"It's a surprise." Donald answered, still making sure everything was still fine.

"Oh yeah. Everywhere we go is going to be a surprise, isn't it? So why don't you just tell me exactly where we're going? I mean, it's not like a secret right?" Kai asked.

"Nope!" Goofy answered. Sora looked up at the screen that the two little chipmunks had appeared on. Chip and Dale saluted them.

"All system's go!" Dale said.

"Bye bye now!" Chip said happily in his squeaky voice. The King appeared next to them.

"Good luck to all of you. You have a long way to go." Mickey finally said.

"Thank you." Sora said.

"We'll be fine, your majesty. I promise." Kai said, looking up. The King smiled, and the screen turned blank.

"Ready?" Goofy asked, situating himself for the flight.

"Let's get this all over with." Paine said.

"All right then, here we go!" Sora said, then launched the ship into hyperspeed.

"C'mon, just tell me where we're going." Kai said, leaning over towards Sora's seat.

"Let it be a surprise."

"But I wanna know now." Kai said whiningly.

"We'll be there in a few seconds... you can wait that long." Sora said with a smile. Kairi sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

_Surprise huh? I can't wait._

**_2 minutes later:_**

Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the gang walked along the dirty cement blocks of a building. Their surroundings consisted of a very smoggy area with ships being held at the water. They could hear people shouting orders at eachother, including curses and some kind of other language (probably 'cause they were drunk).

"Where are we?" Yuna asked Goofy. Sora walked up infront of them and turned around.

"Ladies, welcome... to Port Royal. Home of the drunken pirates and friends." Sora announced. Kai giggled.

"Pirates huh? I think i'm gonna like this place a little bit." She said, still giggling. The group walked down the steps carefully, because the steps did look old enough for it to break off. When they reached the bottom, they saw an old friend who was about to board a ship.

"Will!" Sora shouted. The man turned around, then smiled at what he was seeing.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He screamed back as they all ran toward him.

"What's up?" Sora asked. Will frowned a bit.

"I know that you have returned, and you expect time to talk, but I must be on my way." Will said, then turned around and picked up his bag of supplies.

"Where're you going?" Donald asked. He turned back around, looking even more frightened.

"Elizabeth is sentenced for death if I do not find Jack." Will said worriedly.

"Jack? What's going on Will? We can help." Sora said.

"Really? You guys would do that?" Will said, his face lightning up a bit. Kai walked forward a few steps.

"Of course we will. Anything for a friend." She said with a quick smile. Kairi turned around.

"Sora, you, Donald, and Goofy go get Elizabeth. The Gullwings and I will go with Will to find Jack, okay?" She asked. Sora and the other guys looked at her, amazed by what she had just said.

Wow... now that's a woman.

Sora put on a confident face.

"All right. Just be careful out there." Sora warned. The Gullwings flew to her side.

"Don't worry Sora." Rikku said.

"We'll protect her with our lives." Paine added. Kai walked closer to him and handed him her lucky charm.

"Be sure to bring it back to me." She said with a smile. Her eyes twinkled in the moon, which Sora thought her eyes looked best in.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sora said. Kai's smile got bigger, as a thin tear strolled down her face.

"Don't ever forget... wherever you go -."

"I'm always with you." Sora finished. She gave him a quick hug, then soon let go, moving back, wiping that tear. She summoned her orange Keyblade, and threw it over her shoulder. Kai then winked at the boys.

"We girls got this." Kai said confidently. Suddenly, the Gullwings did the same. They summoned their weapons and each gave their own signature move.

"C'mon girls, let's go kick some ass." Kai said, then her, the Gullwings, and Will turned around, making their way towards the ship.

"Let's go Donald and Goofy. We've got a lot of work to do." Sora said, then he and his team ran towards town.

_Be safe Kairi..._

**You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing...  
Is broken...**

**- 'sanctuary' utada hikaru**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's been a while, hasn't it? oh well. srry for the late update. school totally sucks. at least i actually did it though, and that's what counts. right? right?!?!!?! j/k


End file.
